Never Forgotten
by courthale
Summary: SEQUEL TO TEACHING ME TEACHING YOU! Read that first! Bella and Edward's story continues as the break up that left them both devastated years ago is trying to be mended. Bella is now a student at NYU and runs into the love of her life.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_I wonder where she is. _

No one will tell me. I never asked. I think it is best that way. Knowing she is with someone would surely kill me. I've never been able to be with anyone else. And that's fine. I tried to date. One here and there, but it always felt wrong.

All I see is her.

_To have loved and lost is better than to have never loved at all. _

I get that now.

I feel restless, but at the same time content that I got to have her at all.


	2. Here Now

**YOU MUST READ TEACHING ME TEACHING YOU TO UNDERSTAND THIS!!!!**

Never Forgotten

Chapter One

Here. Now.

EPOV

"Yeah mom. I know. I have to go, I'm late for my class." I said in the phone that was wedged between my shoulder and ear. My mother loved that I transferred to her school after a few years at Harvard. I only did it because I didn't want to be exactly like my father. Don't get me wrong. The man is amazing and brilliant. But I wanted my own path. That's one thing _she_ always taught me was to follow my dreams.

_I miss her._

It was my first semester here and I loved New York. Everything about it was so much better than the small town life I knew. It was a place to escape. No one here knew me and never bothered me. When I first told Emmett he seemed a bit hesitant which I never understood. I wrote it off as Emmett being Emmett.

"Okay honey. Just remember that I love you." Then she hung up.

I smiled at my mother. I really missed her warm smile and daily meals. I pulled on my dark green polo and dark wash jeans and my favorite brown belt. I looked at my unruly hair and ran my fingers through it a few times. I never let it get to short. She always liked it longer. Sometimes when I ran my hands through my hair I would imagine her tiny ones. My eyes would flutter closed and I could almost smell her strawberry and freesia scent. Then reality would come back and it would make my chest ache. Sometimes when I would get to into my daydreams and I would come back to earth I would get physically ill. I hated it. I felt like I was missing my lifeline.

_I wonder where she is. _

No one will tell me. I never asked. I think it is best that way. Knowing she is with someone would surely kill me. I've never been able to be with anyone else. And that's fine. I tried to date. One here and there, but it always felt wrong.

All I see is her.

_To have loved and lost is better than to have never loved at all. _

I get that now.

I feel restless, but at the same time content that I got to have her at all.

I walked out of my apartment with my bag over one shoulder and my ear buds in playing my playlist on shuffle. I was walking to class and something caught my attention. The most beautiful mahogany brown hair I had ever seen.

Whoa, wait. Guilt seeped into me. She even walked like her. She even…… I laughed….. Tripped like her. I rushed over to help her with her things. I was reaching over for a notebook and she did at the same time. I look up as I felt the electric charge surge between us. I was frozen.

Bella.

"Edward." She sobbed.

It was her.

"Bella." I stood up and met her eyes. They still captivated me with such depth. I was so drawn into them. I didn't even know I was moving until I felt her lips on mine. I grabbed her and held her to me tightly. I felt better than I had the last time I had kissed her. This kiss told her everything I wanted to tell her.

I miss you.

I love you.

I want you.

Only you.

She moaned into my mouth and put one hand on my back and the other on the back of my neck to pulled me closer. I was beginning to feel lightheaded and knew she would be too. I broke the kiss only to put kisses all over her face.

"I," kiss. "missed," Kiss. "you," kiss. "so," Kiss. "much." She giggled and kissed my neck all over. I pulled her away so I could look into her eyes. "I can't believe it's really you. What are you doing here?" she bit her lip and God I missed that. And her blush.

"I go to school here." She poked my chest. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Same." I shrugged nonchalantly. She playfully hit my arm

"Since when?"

"Since the beginning of the semester." I kissed her again. And rested my forehead on hers. "I can't believe you're here. Please don't let this be a dream." I pleaded with her. She put both of her hands on the side of my face then lightly kissed my lips.

"If it is, I never want to wake up." She sighed and I kissed her again.

"I missed kissing you." I whispered, with my eyes closed.

"Hmm." She nodded.

"What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea." I admitted. "You're here now. That's all I need." I was brought out of my bubble by the rain. It started to pour on us.

"Shit!" she yelled and started to gather all of her things. I was trying to help her as best I could but it was pouring. We ran to a covering and we put all of her things in her bag.

"Are you close?" I asked as I brushed some of her wet hair behind her ear. She shook her head.

"I got a little apartment but it's not close, and my car is all the way in the west parking lot."

"Ok, let's go to mine. My car is just right there. And I don't live to far." I pointed and she nodded her head but looked like she was calculating something. "What?"

"I'm probably going to trip." She whispered looking down. I lifted her chin to look at me.

"I will never let you fall." I told her hoping she would understand that I meant it in so many ways. She nodded and I grabbed her hand. "Ready." I said looking back to her.

"As I'll ever be." She answered with a smile I had missed so much.

"Okay on 3." I said. "3." I yelled and pulled her with me to my car while getting out my keys. I unlocked it just as we approached. She laughed as we got inside. "What are you thinking now?" God, I love her laugh.

"You have the exact same kind of Volvo only this year's make. You are a habitual man Edward." She laughed and shook her head.

"Hey, never laugh at a man and his car. It's like laughing at a man's penis size." I joke with her.

"Oh trust me that was never a problem for you." She said and then clamped her hand over her mouth. Her blush spread all over her. "Oh, god, did I just say that out loud?" she asked mainly herself. I chuckled at her and touched her cheek.

"I missed your blush." She leaned into my hand. I turned from her and started my car. The drive to my house was only about 5 minutes. I usually walked but was thankful I had not. I pulled up to my building and parked in the lot. It was covered so we had no worries of getting drenched. I looked over to her and she had a shocked look on her face. "Dammit Bella, when you have those looks I wish I could read your mind." I told her. She shook her head and smiled.

"Sorry." She muttered. "It's just that this is a really nice place." She smiled.

"Thanks." I said as I took hers and my book bag. I guess I'm missing class today. "Let's go and get some dry clothes on." We walked to the lobby and I waved to my doorman.

"A little wet there, eh Mr. Cullen." Josh laughed at me while he held the door.

"I'd say." I smiled at him. I led her to the elevators to my apartment door and let her in. "Home Sweet Home." I laughed.

"Wow." She said in awe. "This is amazing. Esme?" She asked. I nodded.

"Of course." He led her to his modern living area. "Let me go and get some sweats for you. I think I have some that could fit you." I said and walked back to my room.

BPOV

When he walked to get me some dry clothes I think I squealed like a little girl who had her first kiss. I couldn't contain my excitement anymore. For so long I had gone without him and here he was, right in front of me. He walked back in with an old t-shirt and a pair of smaller boxers. He had a towel as well.

"My bathroom is right there." He pointed to the door next to his room. "If you need anything just holler for me." I smiled at him and went to the bathroom shutting the door softly.

OH MY GOD!

Was my first thought when I looked in the mirror. I look like shit. My minimal make up was smeared under my eyes. My hair was awful and my clothes were an even bigger mess. I decided to go ahead and take a quick shower to get clean and relax. I walked to the door after turning on the shower. There wasn't any soap or shampoo in this shower so I needed to get some from him.

"Edward?" I called to him. He rushed in front of the door with only a pair of his old Forks basketball shorts on. Yeah, Edward Cullen had no shirt on.

_Thank you God for making such a beautiful creature to walk the earth._

"Yes, love." I smiled at him, and my eyes glistened with tears. He looked concerned. "What?" He was looking into my eyes.

"You called me love." I breathed out. I was so happy that at least some things never change. He smiled wider at me.

"Yes I did." He paused just looking into my eyes. "What did you need?" he put a hand on the doorknob and another on the doorframe and leaned in. He was so close and I could smell that he had taken a quick shower as well. His normal scent was now intensified. I leaned in and breathed deeply. I don't know why I said it. No, scratch that. I knew why I said it. But I hope that I wouldn't regret it later.

"You." I looked into his eyes and I knew mine said the same thing. He pushed the door closed and kissed me. He brought his hands to my upper thighs just below my ass. I knew what he wanted so I brought my legs around his waist and he pushed me up against the now closed door. We kept kissing and they were growing even more and more hungry. I hadn't been with anyone since him. That fateful night at the Christmas party 3 years ago. I felt the moisture in between my legs along with his hardness pressed against my core. I needed friction so I started to grind against him and he moaned into my mouth. He pulled away and looked at me with only love.

"Are you sure?" I knew what he meant. I nodded.

"I've never been more sure of anything in the past three years." He brought a hand to the side of my face and stroked my cheek.

"I've waited so long for you." He whispered. I could cry. I knew what he meant. He hadn't been intimate with anyone while we were apart. I loved him even more if that's possible.

"Me too. Only you." I rested my forehead against his. The steam from the shower was everywhere. I decided to have him join me. I took my hands from around his neck and he put me back on the floor. "Go get some stuff to help me clean up." I pecked his lips and he went to get some of his own stuff. I was giddy about being able to smell like him and being able to have him touch me again. He walked back in and put the things by the shower. He walked over to me his eyes raking over my body. I felt so exposed to him. He was the only one who made me feel completely bare and secure in that as well.

"I have no idea how this is going to be for us from now on, but if you're ready. So am I." He said with conviction.

"I think we can do this. I'm willing to try." I said back to him. We walked towards each other and met half way only about a few feet from each other. I took my hands to my shirt and lifted it upwards. I only broke his gaze to lift it over my head. I took off my jeans and was left in only my bra and panties. He reached out to me and looked over my body. He put his hands on my hips and drew me closer to him.

"Still so beautiful." He whispered and kissed my collarbone. I leaned my head back and gripped the back of his neck to bring him closer as he trailed kisses all over my neck and shoulders. His hands went to my bra clasp and he undid it. It felt loose and he nudged the strap on my shoulder with his nose. It fell to the floor and I gripped onto him harder pressing him against my bare chest. I felt every defined muscle that seemed to be even more than I remembered. He also seemed taller and his stubbled cheeks reminded me of how young he was when I first was with him. I felt a twinge of sadness thinking about those days.

"I'm sorry." I whispered hoping he wouldn't here. He shook his head against my neck that he was feathering with kisses.

"No. No more sorrys or anything. I want to focus on this now. Here. The present. You and me here. I will take care of you. No more hurting." He looked into my eyes and rubbed my back soothingly. I laughed and took his hand.

"We better get in there before we take up all the hot water of the building." I took my hand from his and pulled down my under wear and got into the shower. I didn't look back as I let the hot water rush over my body. He was soon in front of me completely naked. More glorious than I ever remembered. He took his body wash and brought it to my stomach slowly lathering me and cleaning away everything.

The hurt.

The sadness.

The regret.

I felt my eyes flutter close and leaned head back as he came closer to my breasts. I had never been touched like this. Even when we were first together, it was as if I had to take care of him, now he was taking care of me. Our roles had been reversed. I felt so loved. He took his time not leaving an inch of me untouched or unwashed. It was so euphoric. When he came to my breasts and gently massaged them both I let out a long moan. He chuckled and my eyes flew open. He was staring intently at my closed, now open, eyes.

"I love that sound." He smiled and continued his exploration of my body. "It is better than any composition I or any man could come up with." I felt a smile on my lips and leaned up to kiss him. I had to use my tiptoes to reach.

"Damn." I mutter against his chest after I came back down.

"What?"

"I just realized how tall you got. It's going to be harder to kiss you now." He seemed to contemplate that while he washed me and rinsed me off. He took care of my hair next and I felt so calm at the smell of it all. I sighed in contentment. He had just finished and I was about to step out of the shower when he took me into his arms bridal style. He kissed me and smirked that damn crooked grin I missed so much.

"Better." I looked at him confused. "Now you can reach my lips easier." I laughed with him.

"Well, if this is how it will be every time you kiss me, I will kiss you often." I pecked his lips once more and he sat me down on the tile floor and got our towels.

"I could be okay with that." He said as he dried me off.

--

**Review!!**

**Nice happy chapter to make you all happy. **

**I honestly have a vague idea where this will go, but I also know that Teaching me went completely different than what I thought. I also think this will have a bit less drama. They will have to rediscover the other. And the whole telling the families and maybe have a visit back home with them as a couple. That could only result in drama.**

**Play list for this chapter is- **

**Love Remains the Same by Gavin Rossdale- When Edward is thinking of her.**

**Sky by Joshua Radin- When they see each other again. **

**We Belong Together by Gavin DeGraw- Talking in the bathroom. **

**Look After You by The Fray- When they are about to get in the shower. **

**Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus- When they are in the shower.**


	3. Unashamed

**HOLY CROW! Almost 50 review for my last chapters. You all made me so happy I stayed up super late to get this to you.**

**Keep 'em coming!**

**I did not get a chance to edit so if mistakes are there just over look them.**

**And don't forget to check out my poll on my profile.**

Never Forgotten

Chapter 2

Unashamed

BPOV

"So you got accepted to all the schools you had applied to?" I asked as I brushed a stray hair out of his eyes. We had been lying on his bed after the shower he gave me for almost three hours now just talking and catching up on mundane things.

After the shower he carried me into the bedroom and we both got dressed and climbed under the warm covers of his bed. I think he had his other bed from home duplicated because this was just as big and soft as that one. It was quite comical though that he had this huge bed yet we were as close to each other as we could get. He was lying on his back with one arm draped around my waist and the other curled behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. I was on my side half lying on him with my left leg in between both of his under the blankets and my arm draped across him stomach and my face was even with his to look into the green emerald eyes I had missed so much.

"Yeah. I went to Harvard for a few years but everything was always about being my father's legacy and I just wanted to make my own path. My mother came to school here but she wasn't premed so it wasn't a big deal." He shrugged.

"Seems reasonable." I stated. I pecked his lips for the hundredth time today. I felt like I needed the reassurance and he happily obliged sometimes stealing a few kisses of his own.

"Why did you decide to come here?"

"Running away I guess." I admitted. I knew he would know what I meant by that.

"Seems reasonable." He used my words back on me. He smirked and kissed my forehead again. His reassurance.

"I have a little brother now." I told him excitedly. That was the one light in the past three years.

"Really?" he said while running his hands through my now dried hair.

"Yeah, my mom and Phil had a little boy about two years ago. I don't think he was planned but she won't admit it. His name is Blake." I wiggled out of his arms.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a hint of hurt in his eyes and a put on his full lips.

"I have a picture in my bag. Hold on." I called back to him. I got to his living room and spotted my back by the door. It was nighttime now and the only light was from the small lamp on his side table. I flipped the switch to see well and looked through my bag setting some of my notes and things on his coffee table. I finally found the picture and turned to go to his room and he was right where I left him. I handed off the picture and he smiled.

"Cute kid." He said as he looked at the picture of my dark blonde haired brother with hazel eyes like my mother. "If you hadn't told me that he was I never would have guessed." I nodded.

"Yeah, I look so much like Charlie." He nodded and something flickered in his eyes and then was quickly gone. I looked over and saw that it was only about 6:30 and I hadn't eaten since this morning. And I got an idea that made me smile. It was something we never had the privilege of doing in Forks. Here, no one could touch us.

"What? You look happy." He brushed his fingertips over the smile on my lips.

"Edward, how would you feel about going out on an official date?" I snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes awaiting his answer.

"Why Isabella, are you asking little old me out on a date?" He kissed my forehead. "No." he said. My eyes shot open and the rejection was immediate. "I will not allow you to ask me out on a date." Then the confusion set in.

"Huh?" was my brilliant award winning response.

"Bella," he said while taking my face in his hands. "I want you to be my girlfriend." He said with determination. "We are going to do this right this time around. And that means I ask you out. Bella, will you go out on a date with me?" he asked sincerely and sealed it with a chaste kiss. It got a bit fuzzy after he said girlfriend though.

"Huh?" yet another brain mishap.

"Bella?" he asked. I shook my head and looked into his eyes.

"Sorry, yes to all counts." I smiled. He gave me that amazing smile that I was learning to be just for me.

"All counts?" He quirked up one of his eyebrows, and a sly smile was on his face. He knew what I meant he just wanted me to say it out loud. I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

"I would love to go out on a date with you as your girlfriend." I sighed, like it was the most horrible thing in the world to happen. He knew I was kidding, and brought his hand to his heart.

"Don't sound so excited my Bella. If it isn't what you want then we can……" He couldn't finish because I attacked his lips with mine to shut him up. When he moaned into my mouth I felt my lips pull into a smile. He took control of the kiss quickly and rolled us over so he was hovering over me. I love the controlling side of him. The take initiative Edward was very sexy. He took one of his hands from my hair to my, or his, shirt and pulled it up. I stopped him and he pulled away and looked into my eyes. He seemed to have some hurt and rejection in his own eyes this time.

"Feed me Seymour." I smiled and patted my stomach that chose to growl. He smiled and rolled off me.

"I know a good diner down the street if that's what you want. Or if you want something more special I bet I could arrange it."

"Diner sounds good. Not as, how should I put this, intimidating." He laughed at me.

"Still my Bella." He whispered shaking his head going over to the dresser to get some clothes. "I'll go get your stuff out of the dryer." He said to me as he made his way out of the room. I, yet again squeal like a little girl, at the idea of a date with him. I was glad I wore something presentable today. It was just a pair of boot cut hipsters and a green and gray striped long sleeved v-neck sweater. It was comfy but I didn't look like a hobo. (link for clothes on profile.)

He came back into the room carrying my clothes and tossed them on the foot of the bed. I got up and took my clothes off while he did the same. It was odd to be like this. Like a real couple. It was like a preview of if we lived together. I smiled at the thought of waking up every morning to the angel face of Edward. His sleeping form was always so peaceful. His eyes shut and lips parted with a slight snore coming from him. It was a melody I loved to hear.

"What are you smiling about?" he came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Nothing." I smiled.

"Well, if it takes nothing to get that beautiful smile on your face than my job will be very easy." He smiled and leaned to kiss my neck. I laughed. It was true all he had to do was be there and nothing else mattered. He pulled away from me to put on his shirt and shoes. When he turned his back to me was the first time I noticed a tattoo on his shoulder blade. In elegant script with barbed wire twined in it was written-

_To love and win is the best thing, _

_to love and lose is the next best._

I walked up behind him and traced it with my fingers and he shivered under my touch.

"I got that a couple of years ago. I didn't want to forget." He laughed dryly. "I thought BELLA in big letters might be too conspicuous. So I got the next best thing." He shrugged his shoulders. I leaned up and kissed it.

"William Makepeace Thackeray. It's a great quote. One I know very well, too well." He turned to me and hugged me close. We started to sway to the unheard music around us. It was a small gesture between us. It was of love and acceptance. I felt whole, and complete here in his arms. Nothing could touch us here. No one could touch us. Only the fact was that we had a lot to deal with, but for now we would revel in the freedom of being together.

Unashamed.

He hugged me tighter and then released me to put on his clothes. I ran my fingers on his back again and it was like all the pain and fear of him never loving me enough just disappeared. He did love me as much as I loved him. It was clear now that I would never be strong enough to let him go again. He shrugged on his pale blue polo and his black converse. I loved the simplicity of Edward was still beautiful. He never had to try for me. And I never had to with him. We just were. It was great.

"Ready?" He said with an outstretched hand.

"For anything." I responded with a smile and took his hand.

--

We got to the diner that was within walking distance of his building and the raining had thankfully stopped so that it was a feeling in the air. It smelled like rain and it was the first time I welcomed the smell that reminded me of my home of Forks. We walked hand in hand not worried of being caught or a scandal erupting. It was so simple yet spoke volumes.

People take advantage of simple gestures like this. A kiss on the hand, leading your loved one by the small of their back, holding hands, stealing chaste kisses, PDA in general was never something we could accomplish. It was always weird. Even when we had our group dates in Port Angeles those years ago we had to be cautious. But not now. Even when we were seated in our booth I had expected him to sit across from me but he just sat down on the bench right beside me.

And of course the waitress still flirted shamelessly with my Adonis of a boyfriend.

_Boyfriend _

She didn't care that he never looked at her and was kissing my neck half the time she was taking our order. The way he was always running his fingers through my hair. I was glad he did that the whole time it was drying. It was strange how it dried perfectly with him doing that. I looked over to him as we were eating and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled at me and went back to his food. And he was always touching me. Like I was going to disappear. I did the same.

"What do you plan on doing with your masters?" he asked in between bites.

"I want to teach again, but at a college level. Maybe teach at a community college somewhere and eventually get my doctorate. I'm also working on a novel." He looked up at me then.

"Really? That's great." He hesitated for a second to contemplate something. "Can I read it?" He asked cautiously. I bit my bottom lip thinking it over. The book was basically an outline of our relationship. Loosely but he, of all people, would see the similarities.

"How about we wait until I'm finished. Then you can read it." He nodded not wanting to push me. "So….." I trailed off not knowing how to word my question.

"Spit it out love." He said playfully.

"Well, I know I have no right to ask this and I think I already know the answer but…." I looked down not meeting his eyes. He pulled my chin up with his finger.

"No one. I went on two dates, but that was set up by friends and always ended with me missing you more. That was all." He said knowing my question. He looked at me to recount my history.

"No one. I just couldn't." I whispered. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Good, I'm a naturally selfish person and this makes me feel much better." I chuckled at him.

"Me too." I went back to eating and we ate in silence for a little while until a new question popped into my head. "How's Esme?"

"She's good. She misses you." He said sadly. I just nodded because of the lump in my throat for my other mother of sorts.

"Ready to go." I asked after he set the money on the table. We left and walked around for a little while just talking and laughing.

"So what happened to your high school buddies?"

"Clay is on scholarship at Duke. Seth is working for his dad being "groomed" to take over the family garage. Noah met a girl soon after school ended and they got married and have three kids already." He shook his head at that. "And Riley is at UCLA on a scholarship as well."

"Wow, that's great. Do you keep in touch?" He nodded.

"Yeah, emails, sometime phone calls. I'm actually godfather to Noah's oldest." He pulled out his wallet and showed me a picture of a boy who was the spitting image of his father and two little girls that looked like twins.

"How cute." And then I did the last thing expected. "Don Corleone." I said in a gruff voice and scratched my chin. He burst out laughing and doubled over. He had to sit on a bench for a little while to get his laughs under control.

"When did you become such a movie buff?" he said through laughs.

"What do you mean?" I asked through my own giggles at his display.

"Well, first Little Shop of Horrors and now The Godfather, it seems you have become quite the little movie fanatic." He stated.

"I spent a lot of time at home alone with cable." I shrugged. "My favorite books anymore just seemed to be taunting me with happy endings, so I just started to watch T.V. and movies were always on. End of story." He looked serious again.

"We will have to talk out things eventually, huh?" he said sadly.

"It seems." I said and grabbed his hand and smiled at him to show it was in the past. It was true though. We would need to share even our darkest moments so we could full leave them behind us. But for now we would be together and just be happy. I looked around us and we were now in front of his building. I didn't want the night to be over and he seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Since it's Friday and no school tomorrow how about you stay with me. Only if you want." I nodded my head enthusiastically and he just laughed.

"We might need to go to my place though. I need a change of clothes."

"Okay." He took my hand again and led me to his car. We made the 30 minute trek over t my place and it reminded me of something.

"So, how much do you hate not being able to speed in the city streets of New York?" I laughed.

"Torture, but better than being pulled over by your dad every other day." I laughed harder.

"True." I said as we stepped in front of my building. I lived in a studio apartment and it wasn't as fancy as Edward's but it was livable. I felt a bit ashamed of my place compared to his but he didn't seem put out at all. We walked up the stairs and I unlocked my door. "Mi Casa!" I cheered. He looked around a bit while I gathered my things I had a little corner where my kitchen was with a small table to eat at. The bathroom was the only room closed off. Everything else was an open space. I had a bed in to corner and the couch was on the opposite side with the T.V. facing both my bed and the couch so I could see wherever I was. It was small, but I made it my own.

"Nice." He said in a sincere tone. He walked around to look at my things and I realized to late about my hobby that I took up that might put him off. I turned quickly and he was already studying them. He was looking at one of my drawings. I took up the art after my mother bought me the 6-week classes to help with the "issues" I was having. The art class did everything from sculptures to paintings to drawings. It was a nice outlet for things. But I always seemed to have the same subject.

_Edward._

"What is this?" he said pointing to my drawing of one of his beautiful emerald eyes. It was only one and it was the focal point. If you didn't know him perfectly than you wouldn't know it was him. I walked over to him and my wall of art.

"You." I said quietly. "Your eyes. I didn't want to forget. So I drew them and painted them." He looked at me and his eyes glistened with sadness. We stared at one another for a little while and then he kissed me softly. After a few seconds he whispered against my lips with eyes closed.

"I'm never leaving you again." Then he kissed me hungrier this time. It was a long passionate kiss that somehow led to me instinctively leading him back towards the bed. He fell back when his knees buckled and I fell with him.

He pushed me off of him and stood while I lie still wondering what was happening next. I gasped as he pulled his shirt over his head to reveal his perfect chest to me. He was looking me in the eyes the entire time grinning at all my reactions to his body. After he was left only in his boxers he held out his hands to me. He pulled me up and held my face in his hands.

"This is what I have dreamed of for so long." He said quietly as if he spoke any louder I would somehow break. I moan into his mouth as he kissed me. He took his hands from my face running them down me shoulders and arms to my hips. He broke the kiss to lift my shirt off. He caressed my back while we kissed again with so much passion it left me dizzy. He sat me down on the bed and proceeded to take off my shoes and socks slowly. He kissed my feet and every toe. I would be freaked out but this is Edward and that just made it sexy. He took off my jeans next and I lifted m hips to help him pull them off. I was left in only my bra and boy shorts. He looked over my body and leaned down to kiss me. Edward got on his knees to be level with me while I was on the bed. He took his hand around to my back while the other caressed my right breast. I broke the kiss when I threw my head back and moaned loudly. He unclasped my bra and it fell loose and he took his hand that was caressing me and put it under my bra to take hold of my nipple. He finally took it completely off and began to suckle on my left breast while still pinching my other taut nipple. It was a pleasurable pain.

"I haven't felt like this in so long." I said which turned in a moan as he brought his hand to my now soaked panties over my clit. The cloth added a delicious friction.

"So wet for me, love." He stated.

"Only you." I gasped as he took one finger and put it beneath the fabric and stroked my naked wet folds and I fell onto my back on the bed. Edward hooked his fingers into my boy shorts and brought them down. I was now completely naked ready for anything he would do to me. He took my legs and kissed all the way back up to my inner thigh. His nose came in contact with my throbbing bundle of nerves and he inhaled deeply.

"You smell so good, my Bella. Better than how I remembered." Then he went to work on me. My legs that were over his shoulders now wrapped themselves around his head to bring him even closer to my need. He worked me with his tongue and I was gripping the sheets for dear life. I cried out and moaned his name while his tongue did so many things to me. I gasped when he put a finger in me.

"Edward!" I cried out. He continued to pump me and added another finger than another. It was not long after that that I came. And I came hard. I saw the blinding white light behind my eyelids. I was panting and gasping trying to bring my self back to reality. He unwrapped my legs from around his head and they fell tiredly over the side of my bed.

"I love when you scream my name," he said in a deep husky voice dripping of sex. I composed myself enough to reach out and bring his lips to mine. I could taste myself on him and it was a delicious mixture of the two of us. He lay down completely on top of me and I felt his own need against my thigh. I pushed him over to lie on his back and he looked up at me with a wonderful combination of lust and love, but mostly love.

"It's my turn to taste." I purred and he groaned his head falling back onto the mattress. I ran my hands down his marvelous chest and to his defined abs. He seemed to have a slight tan to his normal pale complexion, which made him look even more tempting. I could see his erection through his boxers and gave him a little smile before pulling them off him. He was even more than I remembered. He was so perfect, and mine. I took the little bead of pre cum and smoothed it over to stroke him. He moaned and bucked his hips into my hand.

"Fuck Bella!" He grunted when I squeezed a bit like I remembered he liked it. I took him into my mouth and hummed against him. His taste was so very Edward. There was nothing like it. He was panting as I swallowed when he hit the back of my throat. The feeling of my throat constricting around him was something he loved. I took my hand and wrapped it around what I couldn't fit into my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down while humming for the vibrations. He was close and I could tell. He began to moan louder and curse a bit. The cursing was definitely turning me on. He was never one to really get to vocal, but the things he was saying would make a sailor blush. I could feel the moisture running down my thigh. Since he was so close I took my other hand and began to stroke his balls. It wasn't long after that he,

"I'm coming! Fuck!" he screamed. I just hummed again and he exploded into my mouth. I drank every last Edward drop greedily. He took me and pulled me up to assault my mouth. When he was done I leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I love when you swear. I makes me even more wet for you." He rolled us over again so he was above me. He looked into my eyes asking for permission and I simply nodded and stroked his cheek. And just like that he was inside me. He stilled his movements to help me adjust to his size but I could see the strain on his face. I rocked my hips to signal to move again and he did. He would thrust and I would meet it with the same fervor. It was the feeling of warmth of finally finding my home again. When we were connected this way nothing could touch us. If this was the last act I would ever have on this earth I would surely die happy. He was close and so was I.

"I'm so close baby." He was grunting and groaning trying to hold back to wait for me. I wanted to watch him come so I took his face in my hands and looked into his eyes.

"Come Edward." And he did. He face was so amazing. His head was thrown back a little the strain on his neck showing all the veins and muscles. His eyes were closed tightly and his mouth parted in a slight 'o'. Feeling his hot seed fill me brought me to the edge and I climaxed soon after him. He rolled over with our still connected bodies and I was now lying on top of him. The last thing I remember before sleep overtook me was a velvet voice.

"I love you my beautiful Bella."

--

**REVIEW!!**

**Okay, so how'd did you like the lemon. I made it more mature and slower than the others from TMTY. I liked the idea of Edward being a bit more confident with sex. He is no longer the awkward teenager, but the amazing lover. And Bella likes it.**

**Did you guys like the idea of Edward's tattoo and Bella's artistic flair coming out to help them each remember the other.**

**I might have some appearances of the friends I mentioned of Edward's. Most likely Clay, but I'm not sure yet. **

**I don't know when I will be able to get out the next chapter. I am going to work on Fast and Hard to get that out this week so it might not be until this weekend. Sorry!**

**I have an awesome story suggestion though. If you haven't heard of WinndSinger's The Red Line you need to check it out. It's heartbreaking but awesome at the same time.**

**With love to all,**

**courthale**


	4. Bubble Burst

**Just a warning to let you know, Edward has changed. He is a bit more adult and he was a bit bitter when he lost Bella. So if he curses way more than he did than. That's why. He just does now, because he didn't care to be such a gentleman when they were apart. **

**And I put and older version of what I would think Edward to look like. It's a fucking sexy picture. And it's under the title Never Forgotten.**

**Yet again no time to edit so just try to figure it out.**

Never Forgotten

Chapter 3

Bubble Burst

EPOV

I woke up to a phone ringing. I reached over to the source and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered my voice full of sleep.

"Bella?" A female voice asked. I shot up and looked at the phone and my surroundings. I was in Bella's apartment and it was her phone that was ringing.

"Shit." I muttered. I looked at the phone and it said Rose.

_Fuck!_

"Who the hell is this?" I could hear her yelling. I hung up not knowing what else to do. I got out of bed and slipped on my boxers. I heard the sink in bathroom and assumed she was just getting finished in there. I knocked on the door and she opened it with a big smile on her face. She had on a pair of boy shorts and my shirt.

"Morning." She pecked me on the cheek and walked to her kitchen area. "I was thinking French toast." She said over her shoulder and noticed the phone in my hand and the nervous look on my face. "What?" she said as she walked over to me.

"I maybe…. kinda….. answered your phone on accident and it was Rose." She gasped and her eyes widened.

"Did she know it was you?" I shook my head just as the phone rang again. She took it from me and stared at it then looked at me. "Should I tell her?" she whispered.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. She nodded and answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"Hey, Rose. What's up?" she tried sounding casual. It didn't work.

"Don't bullshit me Bella! Who was that?" she demanded. Bella cringed at the volume and her silence only made Rose more impatient. "Answers. Now."

"Well," she looked to me and I nodded. "It's Edward."

Silence.

"Rose." Bella called.

"Edward?" she said in disbelieve. "Please don't tell me you found some guy with his name and acted out some weird fantasy." She sighed. Bella looked at me and I just chuckled which Rose heard. "Bella take me off the goddamn speaker phone." She didn't.

"Rose why are you calling me?" Bella sounded defeated.

"No, you will not change the subject on me. What the hell is Edward doing with you?" Emmett could be heard in background and I guess he picked up the other receiver.

"What the hell is this about Bella and Edward?" he yelled into the phone.

"Hey Em." Bella said. Then it clicked of all those times Emmett said maybe NYU was a bad idea. He knew Bella went there and he didn't want to tell me.

"Hey cousin, how the fuck are you today?" I yelled back to him.

Silence.

"Shit." He whispered.

"Yeah, What the fuck dude?" I yelled at him. "You just happened to let it slipped your mind that she was here every time we talked about me coming here. It would have been nice to know. A little heads up maybe." Bella was looking at me with wide eyes. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around he and held her to me. She sighed and buried her nose in my chest. She took a deep calming breath and spoke.

"We'll call you later." And she hung up without letting them protest. She looked up at me and smiled. "I guess last night didn't quite go as planned." I laughed and shook my head.

"No. But it was a great alternative none the less." I took her lips to mine. Last night was the greatest night ever. Even all those times we were together before it was never like that. I guess absence does make the heart grow fonder, and the need grow stronger. I added that last part myself after last night. I pulled back slightly and whispered against her lips. "What was that about French toast?" She giggled and got to work. I went to the fridge and found some fresh fruit and started to cut it up for both of us. We worked side by side sometimes talking. And sometimes just loving the comfort of being together again. We would pass each other or graze the others elbows, just innocent touches that meant the world. She was reaching up to get the powdered sugar and she couldn't reach it. I didn't offer to help because I was just enjoying the view. When she would reach my shirt would go higher and show her beautiful curves of her ass. She huffed and said something about how she didn't know why she put it there. I chuckled at the display and went up behind her. I placed my hands just below her arms and lifted her. She squealed in surprise and then grabbed the powdered sugar.

"Thanks." She said quietly once I put her down. I took her face in my hands and looked into her eyes. Those beautiful deep chocolate pools I had missed so much.

"It's nice to be here with you. I would love to spend every morning like this." She nodded and kissed my lips and set back to work. I could tell something was wrong but she wasn't telling me. I let a few more minutes pass and we were now at the table eating in silence, and it wasn't the comfortable kind. "Bella?"

"Yeah." She answers looking at me for the first time since we sat down. I took her hand in mine and kissed her knuckles.

"What's the matter honey?" I asked sincerely. She looked at me and sighed.

"It's just that phone call kind of burst our little Edward and Bella bubble. I didn't think anyone would know so soon." She admitted. I brought her hand to my lips again and gave her a small smile. I hesitated on what to say. I thought it over and took the plunge.

"Bella, I plan on spending forever with you. I am not going back to those years without you. You are my life. You are my everything, and I will shout it from the rooftops. I know it will be difficult but if we are together I know we can face this. Together." I told her with so much conviction. She looked to me with tears in her eyes and said something that I didn't want to think about either.

"It's easy to say that here, but what about the rooftops of Forks. It won't be easy, especially with the rumors of why I left. It will be assumed that we had a romantic relationship. Are you ready to go through that scrutiny? Are you ready to tell your mother that we had sex under her own roof? Are you ready to see my father's face of disapproval when I tell him I want to marry you and be with you? Are you ready for that?" She was sobbing now. I scooted out my chair from the table and held out my arms for her. She took her spot on my lap and cried. When she quieted I answered her honestly with all my heart.

"Yes, as long as I'm with you. We can move to the other side of the world if that's what it takes. As long as I can call you mine." I swept her hair back and smoothed it down her back. She nuzzled my neck and I still felt the silent tears escaping but the sobs were over. We sat like that until my leg fell asleep and she got up to clean the kitchen. I sat there and watched her and something dawned on me.

_Are you ready to see my father's face of disapproval when I tell him I want to marry you and be with you?_

Her question echoed in my head over and over. When we were together before we never planned anything like that. We knew it was something unfathomable at the time. What about now? Could I marry her? Could we be Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen, with kids and a white picket fence? I felt the smile on my face hat widened with every question. Yes, we could. She turned to look at me and smiled.

"I was wondering when you would register that question," she said with a dishtowel in her hands to wipe them off. I got up and hugged her spinning her around. She was laughing and so was I. When I put her down she put both of her hands on the sides of my face and looked me in the eyes. "But not now."

"Okay." But it didn't deter my happiness.

--

We spent the rest of the morning screening calls from both of our phones. Emmett and Rosalie were relentless. I took a shower and put on my clothes from last night. She did the same but with fresh clothes. It was Saturday so we were going to go to my place for me to get some clean clothes. We were going to central park to see some sights neither of us had had the pleasure to enjoy. We walked out of her apartment and her phone rang again.

"I am turning this of, Oh." She sounded surprised when she looked at the caller id. "It's Alice." I nodded for her to take the call. "Hey Ali!" She said happily as we walked out of her building. She frowned immediately and looked to me. "Why did she tell you?..... Yeah, well I don't want to talk to her…….. She calls every twenty minutes and I don't want to pick up so she can burst my bubble like you are right now." And she snapped the phone shut. She quickly turned it off and put it in her purse. I released her hand and put an arm around her waist. She calmed immediately. She smiled up at me. "Thanks." And she kissed my cheek. We made the drive to my place and waved to the doorman as we passed. I walked into the lobby laughing at something she said when I heard a loud voice from in front of us.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" We both turned to see Clay with a suitcase and a shocked look on his face.

"Bubble burster." I muttered and Bella laughed. Not a giggle or a chuckle, but an 'I am losing my fucking mind here' kind of laugh.

"Cullen, is this who I think it is?" he looked to me and pointed to Bella. She held me closer as if she was scared. I looked to her and she was looking up at me biting her bottom lip nervously. I held her closer and looked to Clay.

"Clay, you remember Ms. Swan right?" He looked at me then her and back again several times. It looked like he was watching a tennis match. It would have been comical if it weren't so damn awkward. His gaze finally landed on me and he had a look of comprehension on his face.

"No way!" he whisper yelled.

"Hello Clay." Bella stepped forward and shook his hand. "I heard you're on scholarship to Duke. That is amazing." She said trying to distract him. It didn't work.

"Is Edward the reason you had to leave?" he asked as he released her hand. She looked back at me.

"Clay, how about we take this upstairs." He nodded and grabbed his bag.

--

"So let me get this straight. You met the summer before senior year at a library. You got into the relationship without knowing fully who the other one was. She tried to break it off but you were persistent. Decided to keep it a secret and continue. Then the Christmas fiasco." He stopped and looked at Bella. "Sorry about that by the way." Then he continued. "Broke it off. Moved away. Now back together after a chance run in." He summed up the last 4 years of our lives in about 30 second.

"Yeah." I said as Bella squeezed my hand from the spot next to me. I knew this was a way to ease into telling people we would be together. He would be an easy first try.

"Okay." He said and leaned back on the chair in my living room. He was processing, that much I knew. It took a lot to get him to think deeply but when he did he really did.

"Clay?" Bella broke him out of his reverie.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?" he answered quickly. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"Call me Bella, please?" he nodded.

"Bella." He smiled at her.

"Can I get you anything? I don't know when you ate last or maybe something to drink?" she smiled sweetly. Her caretaker side taking control.

"Sure?" He said it more as a question. She went to the kitchen but I knew it was to leave us alone. We sat there with Bella working in the kitchen softly in the background. "So…." He started out.

"Just tell me what you're thinking." I sighed and leaned back running my hands through my hair. It must look awful because of all the times I did that today. He cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess I get it now. A lot of the things that happened that year make more sense. I guess I'm just shocked." He answered me. "I never thought about this happening. I mean, yeah, sure everyone had a thing for her, but I never thought she would be with you. It's just strange. Not bad, just strange. I think because I'm older I see it differently. If I knew this in high school I would have been like 'fuck yeah dude awesome', but now, I don't know."

"Thanks for being honest." Even though it was vague as shit.

"Yeah."

"So, down to another subject. Why are you here?"

--

**REVIEW!**

**I know it is short, but it is better than nothing. I might be able to get more out tomorrow but I'm not sure yet.**

**So the Edwella Bubble burst. Sorry it had to happen, what comes up must come down.**

**Clay's reason for being there will be explained in the next chapter and Bella will finally talk to Rose and Alice too.**

**with love to all,**

**courthale**


	5. We Belong Together

**So, I know I said I would update on Wednesday, but in return this chapter is like 5,000 words. Longest chapter yet.**

**I got 33 reviews for my last chapters and 117 so far for the story. You guys are awesome. The more reviews I get the faster I seem to be motivated to update.**

**Yet again not time to edit so be nice.**

Never Forgotten

Chapter 4

We Belong Together

EPOV

"What, can't a guy visit his best friend?" he asked to innocently. I raised my eyebrows to him and he sighed. He fell back against the chair and stewed for a second. "I maybe…… kind of…… got married." He grimaced waiting for my reaction.

"Okay. I don't get what that has to do with you being here." I said honestly. I was shocked but I knew there was more and my reaction to him getting married would only delay the story.

"I can't find her."

"Huh?" Just then a pot fell on the ground. I heard a 'sorry, I'm alright' from the kitchen. I was frozen to my seat.

"Cullen?" Clay waved his hand in front of me.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" I asked slowly.

"I mean it was Vegas. I woke up and she was gone."

"Again, why are you here?"

"My dad found out and cut me off. I only have a partial scholarship. So when he stopped payment I was let go. I couldn't afford it. Here I am with a fake gold band, a name and all my possessions in my suitcase." He paused. "I was hoping you could help me out. Let me stick around for a while until I get back on my feet. My mom still sends some money, but she can't send much because dad would know. I just need to find a job, and maybe take a year off before I go back to school. And I know this sounds weird but I really do love her. It was just instant and I knew." I looked back in the direction Bella went to the kitchen and looked back to my best friend.

"I completely understand." I said in complete honesty. Just then Bella came back in with some food and drinks. And Clay all but shoved it down his throat; actually he did shove it down his throat. I guess he has been having a tough time. Not even eating. "So, I guess you can take the guest room." I told him when we were all situated and had been talking more relaxed now. Bella was snuggled into my side while Clay looked on with an amused expression.

"I guess you're the reason little Eduardo here went emo." He laughed and I threw a chip at his head. Bella laughed.

"I guess so." She shrugged and kissed my cheek.

"Well, I'm happy you guys got together again. You seem a lot better Cullen."

"Well, thanks Fonseca." I laughed. "But I would say way more than better." I kissed her forehead.

"So, you two will be living together now?" we both nodded. "I just want you to know Clay if you need anything just let me know. I am no longer your teacher, but your friend." She said sincerely.

"Thanks. I need a lot of friends right now." He looked sad for a second.

"So, tell me about this girl of your dreams." Bella inquired leaning forward to show her enthusiasm. He had a far away look in his eyes as he told us about her.

"She amazing. We met the night I got there at a poker table. She was definitely a feisty one. She knew how to play and took most of my money. When I lost all of it I offered to take her to get a drink with me and she said 'how about I pay, since I do have all your money now.' We talked about everything. She has a younger brother and her dad died about 3 or 4 years ago. I could tell that was tough for her. And her mother started to date a guy not 5 months after he died. She hasn't talked to her much since, but she still is very close to her brother. She is so protective of him. It is very endearing. She about 4 years older than me." He turned to us and smiled. "I get the older women thing now." He laughed and so did we. "She is always so intense. But when I joke with her she just seems to loosen up and let her guard down. We spent three days together. Sometimes we would just lie in bed and others just walking around the strip. The last night together we walked past a chapel and she joked about us getting married and I said okay. It was the least romantic thing in the world but it was perfect. I just don't know why she left." He sighed and looked to his feet.

"Well, you do sound like you're in love." She told him. "What's her name?" Bella asked after a while. She was taking a drink when he said her name.

"Leah Clearwater." Soda went flying everywhere and Bella started coughing. I was patting her back as Clay looked at her reaction in confusion.

"Leah Clearwater?" She said with a dry throat. He nodded and looked even more confused. She kept saying it over and over to herself.

"Bella?" Clay brought her out of her thoughts.

"huh?"

"Why are you acting like that?" We both looked at her and she sighed.

"I know her." Clay jumped to his feet and kneeled in front of Bella. He took her hands in his and had a pleading look in his eyes.

"You do? How? You have to tell me where to find her."

"Leah is my father's girlfriend's daughter. She's from La Push. I don't know her too well, but her dad was an elder for the Quileute tribe. And her dad was my dad's best friend. That's how Sue and Charlie ended up together." Clay had a huge smile on his face. "I don't know where she is though. In the four years that Sue and Charlie have been together I've only seen her about five times. We exchanged emails once. She mainly just asks about her mom to see how she's doing. She's very stubborn."

"Can you help me find her? Please. I just want to talk to her." He pleaded. I had never seen him like this before. Women were always just ways to fulfill his needs, so this Leah must be very special. I would definitely be helping him if she brought this out him.

"I can email her. See how she is. Maybe where she is." She nodded while speaking to him. He went to his bag and got out his laptop.

"You got wi-fi here Cullen?" I nodded.

"Okay, here." He handed it to Bella enthusiastically. It would be funny if he didn't look so heartbroken. She went to her purse and pulled out her address book to get her email. She set back at the computer with Clay close by.

"Now, since she is running away from you. How about we try not telling her I know you. Just to get some answers from her first." He nodded.

"Good idea." She set to work on the email while I played with her hair and sort of zoned out on what they were saying. I just loved to watch her facial expressions. When she thought of something she would give a small smile to herself. If she were concentrating she would purse her lips and furrow her brows. It was adorable. I started to kiss her neck and was reminded that we weren't alone.

"Okay, no need to be doing that in front of me." Clay said in an overly obnoxious voice. I smiled at him and blew a raspberry on Bella's neck, and she giggled.

"Jealous." I smiled to show I was kidding.

"So, you two gonna tell everyone your life story or was that just for me?" He asked.

"No" we both said.

"No, I don't think it would be wise. Maybe just say we ran into each other again and the sparks flew. It's not untrue, just leaves out details." I explained to him.

"That makes sense. I think people might get a bit upset if they knew the whole story." We both nodded at him. Bella was done typing by now and the computer made a noise alerting a message.

"She emailed back already." She said in confusion. "The subject is HELP!" She looked to Clay. "Maybe I should read this first and then show you." He began to protest but she gave him a look not to argue. He went to sit in the seat across from us while Bella read the message. I read it over her shoulder.

_Bella,_

_I'm glad to hear from you. I need some help. I did something really stupid and I don't know what to do. I'm in New York right now, because you are the only one I thought to talk to. I would like to meet with you to talk if that's okay._

_Leah_

BPOV

I emailed her back to meet me at my apartment after giving her directions. I couldn't believe all of this. Out of however many million people in the country he marries my possible stepsister. I was a bit stunned to say the least. After her mom told her about Charlie and her's relationship Leah became a bit of a nomad. She didn't like to stay in one place at all. She said when you become familiar with something it only let's you down in the end. She did get over her mother and Charlie being together but just couldn't be around too much.

I think the fact was she missed her dad. Seeing her mother happy felt like betrayal. She doesn't resent her but she can't be around too often or she feels like she betrays her father's memory. We started talking at a dinner where we both were visiting the same weekend. We didn't have much in common but I think that is what the friendship grew on. I never really have a lot in common with my friends, look at Rose and Alice. It was also easy for her to talk to me from a distance. She had always said that it was easier for her to tell me the nitty gritty truth because she didn't have to look at my face while she said it. I let her vent and she let me. She never knew of the mystery man I mourned for really was, but she would let me be sad if I needed. We were each other's shoulders. It was nice having an outside party to talk to about Edward.

"What now? You meet and then what?" Clay asked me in anticipation of seeing his bride.

"I think after I talk to her we can figure it out. I don't know what she wants to do. If she tells me something that gives me hope you have a chance then I'll help you. If not, then I will pass on the annulment papers." I said sadly.

"Okay," he said a bit more sadly. "I just want you to tell her how much I know she might think we don't know each other well but I do love her and I would like to spend the rest of my life getting to know her." I nodded and turned to my love. I was so lucky to have someone who loved me back like they loved me.

"Hallway." I said and he followed me. Once the door was closed I attacked his mouth. He groaned and fisted my hair to bring me even closer. I missed everything about Edward but this was one of my favorites. Kissing him was the best thing ever, his lips, his taste, his sounds. All of it was amazing. We pulled apart panting and fighting for air.

"What….. was ……that?" he said between breathes holding my face in his hands.

"I wanted to do that since we got back." I said just as out of breath while holding onto the back of his neck. He nodded in agreement.

"Maybe after we get this all done we can go out tonight. I'll make Clay scarce or we can crash at your place again." He said while kissing my neck. I sighed.

"Thinking of getting lucky Mr. Cullen."

"Planning on it." He retorted while sucking on my pulse point.

"Good." I whispered as my eyes rolled into the back of my head and tilted my head to give him better access. I tugged on his hair to have his lips meet mine again in a searing kiss. We both jumped at the pounding on the door from the inside and Clay yelling.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO AND GO GET MY WIFE." I giggled and Edward opened the door forcefully knocking Clay on his ass with a loud thud. We both laughed as he stood with a sour expression on his face. "Asshole." He muttered and went back into the apartment.

"I'll see you later. Call me." Edward said as he kissed me one last time.

"Of course." He smiled and turned to leave. I stood there to watch him go back into his place and he turned to look at me. He looked torn for a second and then rushed towards me.

"One more." Then his lips crashed into mine again. When we broke apart again I sighed.

"I need to go. For real this time." I looked into his eyes of green. "I love you."

"I love you too."

--

I turned on my phone as I was walking out of his building and I had 4 voicemails. I decided to listen to them.

The first was Rose

_Bella, I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you hurt again. I am happy you are with Edward. Just please be careful. Call me. I'm sorry._

The next was Alice

_Hey Bella, I'm sorry about before. You know Rose. She overreacted and in return so did I. Call me when you can._

The next was Jasper

_Hey Alice told me what's going on call if you need anything Little Sis._

I smiled. Ever since that horrible time he had become my older brother of sorts. It was nice to have someone like him. I had Jake but that was different. He was like my little brother. Jasper was the big older protective brother I never had.

The next and certainly not least was from Emmett, my annoying older "brother".

_Hey, call me._

Short sweet and to the point.

I texted all of them saying I was busy and I would call of them later. These were my responses.

Rose- _You better._

Alice- _Don't forget_.

Jasper- _Whenever is fine_.

And last but not least yet again, Emmett- _Yeah, I bet you're busy. ;)_

I got to my apartment and Leah was already waiting outside. She looked better than the last time I saw her. Her dark hair was longer and styled. Her clothes had a bit of a bad girl thing going on. One that said I don't car but it's sexy anyway. She had a worried expression her face and she was biting her nails. Never good, means she's nervous.

"Leah!" I called to her from down the sidewalk. She turned and looked relieved the second we locked eyes. She had a few suitcases, which meant she was moving again. She never kept much. Just what she needed. Which would work with Clay now, I guess. He was going into rough times and she was never one for high maintenance. She only played the tables because she didn't like to hold down jobs. And she was amazing at cards.

"Bells." She picked up her bags to follow me up the stairs. Once we got into my studio she sat down her bags and turned to me. "Thank you so much. I didn't know whom else to call. And when you emailed me I just about screamed with joy."

"Well, it had been a while and I wanted to see how you were." I gestured for her to take a seat at the dining table and I fixed a pot of coffee. "So, what did you need to talk about." I said already knowing the answer.

"Okay, I went to Vegas a couple of weeks ago, because I was running low on cash. I got there and it was really normal. Everything was going smoothly. I went to a table and I was playing for about an hour when a totally fuckable and sinfully gorgeous male species comes to the table. The whole time he and I are pretty much flirting and eye fucking. I end up pretty much winning all his money. He gets up from the table and asks if I want to get a drink. So long story short, we spent three incredible days together. We were walking one night and we passed a chapel. I made some lame ass joke about getting married and he said in a serious voice okay. I stood there for about half a second and thought about it. I would, and I did." She stopped and looked to gauge my reaction. I was a terrible actress and liar so I just looked at her with concern, because I was.

"Go on." I took her hand and gave it a squeeze and went back to getting our coffee. She too a deep breath and continued.

"We had a great night together. It was amazing. We got married made love all night and fell asleep in each other's arms. I was so euphoric that when I woke up it all came crashing down on me." I was so busy occupying myself I didn't realize until now that she was swirling a gold band on her ring finger while staring at it in sadness. "I just panicked and I left. I didn't want him to reject me or say that I was a mistake, because let's face it. You know more than anyone one that life isn't that easy. What goes up must come down." I turned to her and I realized why we had always had the comradery we had. We were both broken. We needed the other because everyone around us was happy and complete. We were kindred souls, incomplete. "So I left and went back to my own hotel. I sat there for about 6 hours just thinking. I thought about all we had shared in the short time. How he could break down my walls and make me smile. Really smile. I cried and cried because of what I did. I got up and ran to his place, but he was already check out and I had no other way to find him. All I know is his name, and that's it." She concluded with tears in her eyes.

"So, you want to find him?" she nodded and wiped a few tears away. "I think I can help." And a plan started to flash through my mind. I was going to have her eating out of the palm of his hand before the night was over.

--

Here I was sitting in a coffee shop and it was about 8 in the evening with Leah drinking coffee as she told me more about her "mystery" man. After I said I would help her she was so much happier to have some hope. She showed me a quick Polaroid she had of them. It was the only one and it was the two of them in front of the water fountains and she was kissing his cheek while she had a smile I had never seen before. I oohed and awed at all the right times. It was extremely romantic and completely out of character for her. I guess he really was good for her.

My plan was simple. I called the boys and told Clay he was up. He was so happy I could hear the smile in his voice. We came up with a plan of how he was going to surprise her. It was going to either be incredibly cheesy or incredibly romantic.

I saw Edward enter first and waved him over. Leah's back was to him so she turned to look at him.

"Who's the sex on legs?" she whispered.

"The guy I always talk to you about. Let's just say we…. reconnected." I said back and stood to give him a hug and a quick kiss. I turned to Leah and she had a knowing smile on her face. "Edward this is Leah. Leah this is the love of my life, Edward." He smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you." He said politely and shook her hand.

"You too." We all sat down and got into easy conversation. The plan was about to go into effect and we saw Clay step up to the small stage with a guitar in hand.

"This is for my beautiful wife." He said and Leah turned to the stage. She gasped and stood. It was like she was the only one in the room for him. (A/N: Yellow by Coldplay)

Look at the stars,

Look how they shine for you,

And everything you do,

Yeah they were all yellow,

I came along

I wrote a song for you

And all the things you do

And it was called yellow

So then I took my turn

Oh all the things I've done

And it was all yellow

Your skin

Oh yeah your skin and bones

Turn into something beautiful

D'you know you know I love you so

You know I love you so

I swam across

I jumped across for you

Oh all the things you do

Cause you were all yellow

I drew a line

I drew a line for you

Oh what a thing to do

And it was all yellow

Your skin

Oh yeah your skin and bones

Turn into something beautiful

D'you know for you I bleed myself dry

For you I bleed myself dry

Its true look how they shine for you

look how they shine for you

look how they shine for you

look how they shine for you

look how they shine for you

look how they shine

look at the stars look how they shine for you

and all the things that you do.

When he finished he sat down the guitar and walked off and came to a stop at her frozen form. She had tears and he wiped them with the pads of his thumbs and held her head in his hands.

"How?" She tried to ask.

"Bella and Edward." He nodded towards us without taking his eyes off her. "Edward is my best friend from high school and Bella was my teacher." She wasn't listening or else she would have commented on that.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He shook his head.

"Just promise to never do it again." She nodded and put her arms around his waist. "I love you." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too." Her voice cracked with emotion. I was so busy prying on their moment I didn't realize Edward moved to the stage until I heard his beautiful voice.

"This is for my friends, may they be live happily ever after. And to my beautiful Bella, I love you baby." He started to strum the guitar expertly and it led into one of my favorite songs. It always made me think of him. (A/N: We Belong Together by Gavin Degraw)

We belong together,

like the open seas and shores.

wedded by the planet force,

we've all been spoken for.

The hammer may strike, be dead on the ground.

a nail to my hand, a cross on his crown.

we're done if, who we're undone,

finished if who we are incomplete.

as one we are everything,

we are everything we need.

we belong together,

like the open seas and shores,

wedded by the planet force,

we've all been spoken for

What good is a life, with no one to share,

the light of the moon, the honor of a swear.

we can try to live the way in which you speak,

taste the milk of your mother earth's love,

spread the word of consciences you see,

we are everything we need

We belong together,

like the open seas and shores.

wedded by the planet force,

we've all been spoken for.

All this indecision,

all this independent strength,

still, we've got our hearts on save,

we've got our hearts on safe.

someday when you're lonley,

sometime after all this bliss,

somewhere lost in emptiness,

I hope you find this gift...

I hope you find this gift...

I hope you find this gift.

When he finished I rushed up to the stage not caring about all the people and ran into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him. He carried me off the stage with many hoots and hollers from the crowd. I felt like I was in a movie. He laughed when we broke apart and put me on my feet.

"I will most definitely be doing that more often. If that's the response I get."

"Do it again and we'll see." I winked at him and he laughed again.

"Where are our friends?" he asked as he scanned the now packed coffee house. We walked outside and still didn't see them. We figured they were fine and they had our cell numbers if they needed us. We walked back to his apartment hand in hand.

"How awesome do you feel for them right now?" I asked him as we walked.

"Pretty awesome. It was clear that they really care for each other after that." I nodded.

"I know. I listened to her talk about him the whole time I was with her. It was like when he talked about her. She had this far away look in her eyes." We walked into his building and made it to the elevators. The whole ride up he had his hand on the small of my back and the electricity was flowing. I smiled at him knowing what I wanted to do to him. He saw my blush and laughed at my tell. We walked off the elevators and came to his door. We walked in and heard something I did not want to hear.

"Oh Clay." Leah was moaning.

"Leah, I missed you so much baby." Clay was grunting and groaning.

It was coming from the guest room. I guess that's why we couldn't find them. Edward groaned and pouted at the delay of our own activities.

"Grab some clothes and your keys. We're going to my place." I whispered and slipped back into the hall after he nodded to me. He came out about 3 minutes later with a funny look on his face. I laughed and he frowned at me.

"The door wasn't closed." He groaned. I looked at him confused. "To the guest room."

"Ew." I yelled.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." He shivered.

"Well, let's get out of here." I grabbed his hand and we started to make he trip to his car when I got a text.

_Call me. _

Rose.

I decided to get it over with on the way to my place so we could relax. I dialed her number and she answered on the first ring.

"Bella, hold on I'm getting Alice on the line." I waited as she called Alice.

"Hello my beautiful best friends." She said happily into the phone. I turned it on speaker so Edward could hear.

"Hey." I said ready for the questions. I heard hellos from everywhere and figured the girls also had it on speakerphone and the guys were listening too.

"So….." Emmett started. "You guys official, huh?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah." We both answered. He took my hand in his and kissed my palm.

"Okay, well, I guess were all happy for you." Rose said.

"Absolutely. Now you can have dirty sex and not feel bad." I laughed at Alice's comment and blushed.

"I guess so." I answered.

"Edward, Bella, I know you guys live in New York now, but this will effect you in Forks." I looked over to Edward and he had his eyes on the road.

"I know we figure to just say we met up again and hit it off. If people don't accept that it's their problem." I said sternly earning a smile from Edward.

"Okay, well, we'll talk to you later. We just wanted to see what was going on." Jasper said trying to end the conversation knowing I didn't want to talk anymore.

"Alright, bye. And I know all of you are worried, but do you want us to be apart and how we were before we found each other again? That was worse than anything people could say about us. I don't care anymore."

Silence.

"I thought so. So, just be happy for us." They all said their goodbyes and good lucks. I was relieved to have that over with. We got to my place and barely made it into the door before he tackled me to the bed. I squealed in surprise as he hovered above me. He attacked my neck with rough kisses. I moaned when he hit my pulse point. "Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes, love." He said against my neck causing me to shiver.

"Make love to me."

"As you wish." He smiled down at me. We lost clothes. We explored each other's bodies with care. I ran my hand down his chest and he would massage my breasts. I would moan he would groan. It was everything I had missed. When he entered me I was yet again complete.

"Edward."

"Bella." He moaned.

He thrust slowly at first and kissed me softly. I held his hips to make his thrust faster and he complied. The room filled with sounds of pure pleasure. When I was close to climax he brought his hand to my clit to bring me over the edge. He followed a few thrusts later and collapsed beside and pulled me to his chest. I left feather light kisses all over his naked chest as he ran his hands through my hair.

"I love you." He whispered. I looked up into the sincere emerald green eyes and smiled.

"I love you, always."

--

**REVIEW!!**

**So, tell me what you think. I have Clay and Leah together for a reason. And I always thought of her to be a lot like Rosalie and since Clay is supposed to like Emmett it seemed natural. And Leah is always either alone or with Jake and mean. So i like my Leah the most. Happy and still feisty.**

**I hope to update both of my stories this weekend, but not sure.**

**With love to all,**

**courthale**


	6. Lazy Sunday

**READ!**

**Go check out my poll. Jasper's winning for now. I will close the poll by the end of the week and will have one up to see if it will be all human or vampire. I have no idea what I want to do. So vote and it will be customized to what my beautiful fans like. I don't know if it will be fluff or full of drama. You'll just have to see. **

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

Never Forgotten

Chapter 5

Lazy Sunday

BPOV

It was morning and I was cuddled up next to Edward. I breathed his scent in deeply and sighed in content. I looked up to see his shining green eyes looking down on me.

"Morning." I yawned and stretched.

"Good morning." He said cheerily.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" I asked as I got out of bed to make some coffee. He followed me and sat down at the table.

"Can't a guy just be happy to wake up with his beautiful girlfriend?" He asked innocently.

"No." I said then thought. "Well, I guess if he did get lucky the night before." He laughed.

"Exactly. Well, actually I thought since yesterday didn't go as planned we could spend the day together." He walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I didn't get any of my homework done, but maybe if I get that done first we can do dinner or something." I said sadly. I wanted to spend the day with him, but I couldn't neglect my schoolwork. He started to kiss my neck and swept my hair aside. I moaned and leaned into his chest. "Not fair." I whined as he chuckled.

"Sorry, you are just too tempting for your own good." I laughed at that.

"Yeah, sure." He started to inch his hand under my shirt and caress my stomach when his phone rang. "Don't answer it." I told him as my hand wound into his hair.

"Wasn't planning on it." He mumbled while still kissing me. The phone eventually stopped and his hand made its way to my breast. He massaged my mound while I moaned and ground against his erection with my ass. Then the phone rang again. "Dammit." He stopped his ministrations and walked over to it. He grimaced when he saw the name.

"Who is it?" I whispered. He mouthed 'mom', and picked up the phone.

"Hello mother." He said cheerily. "Yeah mom, he's here." He sighed. I assumed it was about Clay. Their mothers were close so of course she would know. "I don't know how long, but I think he just needs some moral support as well as a place to stay." He paused and listened. "Who said that?" He eyes flickered to mine and widened. "She told you." He yelled. I had never seen him like this with his mother. "I just didn't want you to know yet." He ran a hand through his hair. "Her name?" He looked to me. I guess someone spilled the beans about him having a girlfriend. "Honestly mom, I don't want to jinx it. I think when I know if it will go anywhere I'll tell you." He looked to me unsure. "Okay, I'll tell him. Bye." He hung up after that and looked at his phone for a minute before he said anything. "Rose was talking to Alice on the phone when they were visiting my parents. She said something about me having a girlfriend now. My mother overheard but that was all. She doesn't know it was you." He sighed. "I wanted to tell her though." He said sincerely. "I wanted to say it was you. I wanted her to know I was happy and in love with you." He turned to me with emotions burning in his eyes. I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck.

"Me too." I whispered and brought his lips to mine and kissed him softly. "How about thanksgiving we go to Forks together as a couple." He smiled my favorite smile and kissed me fiercely.

"Really?" He asked like little boy about to get a new toy. I laughed and nodded. Then I quieted and took his hand.

"Now I think we got all dirty last night. We need a shower." I smiled at him over my shoulder and he followed me with lust filled eyes.

--

We took a long shower only to get dirtier before we got clean. We were getting dressed and I really didn't want to be away from him and he probably had some homework too.

"Edward, do you have any homework?" I said as I put on my jeans and green crochet tank top. I also slipped on my matching green converse and pulled on a plaid zip up just in case it was chilly outside. It was mid October so it was cool but not too bad sometimes.

"Yeah." He grumbled while he pulled on his western style button down and jeans with the worn out look. He pulled on his brown belt and Tom Cruise Risky Business style sunglasses and I just had to admire the hotness of my Edward. He smirked at me and put his arms over his chest. "Admiring me." He stated.

"Oh come on, yesterday morning when I was reaching for the sugar you were totally checking out my ass." I smiled at his sheepish grin. "That's what I thought." He decided to change the subject.

"Why did you want to know about my homework?"

"I thought maybe we could go to the library together and get our stuff done."

"Sounds great I just need to get my books from my place and then after that we can go out to dinner tonight." I nodded in agreement.

--

We made it to his place at about 10 in the morning. We went up the elevator while holing hands and went to his door. I stopped suddenly and pulled him back.

"Should we have called?" I whispered.

"No, it's my apartment." He said as he unlocked the door. We walked in and looked around to make sure the cost was clear. We didn't hear anything so we assumed they were still asleep.

"How about you grab us some bagels and coffee while I get my books together." He said and kissed my forehead. I went to work on the coffee and bagels. He always liked his coffee strong with nothing in it. I was about to grab two coffee mugs when I heard a yawn behind me. I turned to see Leah in what I assume to be Clay's shirt and boxers. She was rubbing the sleep from her eyes and didn't even really notice me.

"Bella?" She said confused. I stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, this is my boyfriend's apartment after all."

"Oh, sorry. Right." Then a very disoriented Clay came into the kitchen in only a pair of boxers.

"Baby." He yawned.

_Awkward._

"Clay." Edward shouted from the other doorway. "Put some clothes on for fucks sake."

"You're just jealous." He said with a smile as he came up behind Leah and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear something I probably didn't want to hear because she turned bright red.

"Well, Edward and I are going to the library and then we want his place back." I said with authority. Edward smiled and nodded at them. Then I realized they were both homeless. I got out my keys and took off my studio key. "Here. You guys can crash at my place tonight, but I will be stopping by later today. So I don't want to walk in on the newlyweds doing anything my innocent eyes can't handle." They smiled and nodded. "Ready?" I asked Edward and he took my hand. I grabbed the mugs and he grabbed the bagels and we left them to whatever they were going to do.

"Nice. But I wonder how we are to work this out with them. Neither of them have a place to go and I can't just keep switching with them all the time." He said.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "We'll figure something out."

We walked into the library and it was quiet and not very busy. I looked for an empty table and led him to it. We sat down and got to our respective tasks. He was reading a text of medial terms and I was working on a sonnet for my poetry class with Dr. Hunter. OH, I forgot about him. To think it has only been two days since he pretty much asked me out. I don't know what to do about that now. I have to tell him no of course, but on Friday he seemed very insistent. I hoped I could get him to back off a bit. I was brought of my thoughts by someone, that being Edward, rubbing my inner thigh with his foot. He must have taken his shoes off. The touch made me jump a bit and he chuckled at me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. He shrugged and went back to reading with his foot still on my inner thigh.

_Two can play at that came. _

I slipped my shoe off and decided to go straight for the "promise land", so to speak. I took my foot and brought it up to his crotch and rubbed slightly. He jumped this time and when I rubbed harder he moaned.

"Isabella." He growled. I stopped and so did he. I decided to have a little fun with him. I took out a piece of paper and wrote a note for him. I stood gathered my things and handed the note to him as I walked by. The note told him to meet me on the third floor stacks that no one goes to except to do exactly what I wanted to at this moment. I was about to the stairs door when I heard his chair scoot back and him gathering his books. I didn't look back and just kept walking. He was keeping a pace behind me and only following. I got to the third floor and walked to the very last row. I put my things down and waited for him to turn the corner. When he did I smiled at him and he gave me back my favorite smile. I curled my finger to signal for him to come closer to me. He put his stuff down and stalked towards me. I pushed him against the shelves and kissed him hard. I don't know what came over me, but I just had to have him. I felt like we had to make up for the years we missed.

"I want to taste you." I whispered into his neck. He groaned and his head fell back against the books. I unbuttoned his shirt and kissed my way down to his pants. I slowly licked his v shape line all the way to the top of his pants. I heard a sharp intake of breath as I blew cool air over the path I had just taken. I unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. I pulled down his pants and boxers and his stiff cock sprang free.

"I thought we were studying." He breathed out as I began to stroke him. I smiled up at him and answered.

"We are, Dr. Cullen. I think they call this anatomy." And then I took him all the way I could into my mouth. He gripped the shelves allowing me to set the pace. Every time he hit the back of my throat I would swallow around his head. I was rewarded by moans and groans of pleasure. We were in a part of the library that no one ever came to. So it was exciting but at the same time safe. I felt him tense and I knew he was close. I started to massage his sack to throw him over the edge, and it worked. I felt his hot cum shoot into my mouth and I swallowed all of it. He let out one more thrust into my mouth before he fell to the floor in front of me.

"God, I missed your mouth." He said as he stroked my cheek. "I missed you, so much." Then he kissed me. He moved me so I was straddling his lap. He cock that was spent was now slowly coming back to life. I pulled away.

"I think we need to stop. Before we do more." He pouted but complied.

--

EPOV

God that was so hot. I don't think I have ever come so hard in my life. It was just so, I don't even know. It was fucking hot. We decided to go our separate ways because she left her car here Friday when it was raining. Wow, it's only been like two and a half days. It feels like forever ago. I found her again and I wasn't letting go. I didn't care what people said anymore. Sure, if my parents couldn't accept us it would be hard but I would no longer be away from Bella. She was my life. I would make her mine.

I was going to pick her up at her apartment for a nice dinner then we were going to stay at my place. I still had an idea how to handle Clay and Leah, but I wasn't sure how Bella would react. That's why I wanted to have a nice dinner so we could talk about it. We were going to this nice Italian place and it was supposed to be one of the most romantic places in New York. They had the candles and soft lighting and the wine. I called ahead to have a table in the back and a chilled wine waiting for us when we got there. I was wearing a pair of nice black dress pants and a blue and black striped shirt with a black skinny tie. I wore my favorite cuff for luck on what I was going to ask her. I was wearing it the day I met Bella. It always brought me luck.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by Clay.

"Hey buddy." He said and stepped out of the way for me to go in. I looked around the apartment and didn't see Bella anywhere, and then I heard some giggles coming from the bathroom. "They've been in there for about an hour getting Bella ready." He said as he passed me to sit on the couch and watch some TV. I was just glad he was clothed. I sat next to him and couldn't really concentrate on what he was watching. He seemed to notice. "What's up man? You look nervous." He stated as he turned to me. I nodded his assumptions and asked him what he thought of my plans.

"What do you think about taking over Bella's lease and she moves in with me? That way you and the Mrs. can have your own place and Bella and I can have some privacy ourselves." He looked contemplative for a second. It was still something foreign to see him so deep in thought when all he usually was, was a big goof.

"I think that's something to ask Bella." He said seriously. "I know Leah and I would love to have a place of our own, but it's a big step for the two of you, especially with your history." I nodded at his statement.

"I know, but I think it would be a good idea. Even if you two weren't here I would still ask. I can't imagine not waking up to her or sleeping with her in my arms." I reasoned. He patted me on the back and laughed.

"We got it bad , huh?" I just laughed with him and nodded. Just then the bathroom door opened to the most beautiful vision I had ever seen. Bella was wearing a short blue dress that came to about mid thigh and some heels. She was wearing a necklace that looked like it looped around her neck with a cross on one side. She looked stunning in the blue and black. I smirked. And she gave me back a nervous smile.

"What?" She asked looking at herself.

"We match." I smiled at her. She smiled back after looking at my outfit.

"We do." She said and walked over to me. She gave me a light kiss and went to a bag sitting on the bed along with her book bag. She put a few more things in it while I talked to Leah and Clay while waiting for her. I guess Leah had more up her sleeve than we knew. Leah had a degree in drama and was thinking about trying out for some plays and already secured a job at the café down the block. She also had a bunch of money saved from her Vegas adventure. Clay was getting money from his mother still and also was looking for a job. I told him I would keep a lookout just as Bella came up to us with both bags in hand. I took them from her and said our good byes.

"Don't forget young man, have her home by 9 o'clock and no later or I will skin you alive boy." Clay said in his impersonation of the Chief. It was actually pretty scary to hear. Both Bella and I looked back at our friends who were holding each other by the waist with amusement playing in their eyes. They busted out laughing at our looks and slammed the door in our faces. I looked to Bella and we both started laughing too. I took her hand in mine and led her through her building to my waiting car. I threw her bags in the back for later and got into the driver's seat with her waiting patiently in the passenger side.

"So, why did you want me all dressed up for you?" She asked as I placed my hand on her milky exposed thigh.

"I wanted to do something special for you. To show you how much I love you and being with you." I said and took her hand in mine and kissed the back of it. "So, we're going to this really nice Italian place." She nodded in approval.

"Good, I've been craving some really good pasta. Oh, and some wine would be nice." She said and I was glad I had already planned that. We pulled up to the restaurant entrance and the valet helped out Bella while I gave him my keys and he gave me my ticket. I got to the other side and took Bella's hand in mine. When we got inside it was better than I had expected.

"Wow." Bella commented as she looked at her surroundings.

"Welcome to Felidia Ristorante. Can I have your name please?" The hostess smiled warmly.

"It's under Cullen." I said and she looked at me with recognition.

"Of course Mr. Cullen right this way." She led us to a back table for our privacy and the wine was waiting for us. "Your server will be right out with your appetizers. And to take your order." With that she smiled and left.

"Thank you, Edward this is so amazing. I can't believe you did all of this for me." She whispered the last part more to herself.

"I can't pamper my beautiful girlfriend with a night out? You deserve this and so much more. I have some lost time to make up for." I told her while I took her hand in mine from across the table. She smiled to me and her eyes burned with so much emotion I thought I might cry just looking at her. "So, what would you like?" I asked as I handed the menu to her. The appetizers came out and we ordered as well. I opened the bottle of wine and poured us both a glass. I held mine up to toast with her but she beat me to it.

"I toast to love. To love and win is the best thing. To love and lose the next best." She raised her glass and quoted my tattoo. I smiled to her and clinked our glasses.

"To love." I said again and took a drink. I figure now was a good as time as any to ask her. I knew she might say no, but I hoped she wouldn't. I don't know what I would do if she did. I mean we have only been back together for two days. Ok, now I was getting nervous. I gulped down the rest of my wine to calm my nerves and Bella noticed. She looked at me curiously as to why I was freaking out so bad. I took a deep breath and took her hand in mine again. "Bella, I have something I want to ask you."

"Okay." She said with a bit of uneasiness and squeezed my hand. Then my nerves go to me and I started to ramble.

"Well, you know how Clay and Leah are now in our lives. And I have no idea when they will be gone again. It would only make since for them to have their own place. I just know that I would love to be able to hold you in arms every night and be able to make love to you whenever and wherever I want in my apartment without worrying about someone walking in and finding us like that. It only makes since." I said and looked into her eyes. She was confused to say the least.

"I still don't get what you have to ask me." She stated in confusion. I took one last deep breath and asked her.

"Would you like to move in with me and Clay and Leah can have your place?" I said in one breath and really fast. She looked to be very contemplative for a second. I got nervous, really nervous. She could say no.

"Edward," She began, bringing my attention back to her. "I want to more than anything." She smiled and then looked serious. "But I want you to know that it isn't something to take lightly. If we ever fight there is no escape. We are going to be partners in this. It takes our relationship to a whole other level."

"I know. I would ask you this even if Clay and Leah weren't in the picture. I want to be with you as often as I can. I love you."

"Good, now some other things. Rent?"

"Don't worry about that." I said honestly. I didn't want her to. But of course se was stubborn.

"No Edward. It will be my place too. I want to do this." Then it dawned on me. How did she pay for everything? I don't remember her mentioning a job.

"Bella, you never told me whether you had a job or not." I inquired. "If not, wouldn't it be easier for me to pay the rent. My trust is what pays for it now anyway." I shrugged.

"I have money saved. I was going to use it to buy a house some day, but paying for all the things I need just seemed better."

"No, stop. You save that money for how you want to use it and I will pay the rent. I can't have you spending your saved money on something I can pay for."

"Edward, it's not that easy. I can't just let you pay for everything. It wouldn't feel right." She pouted.

"Well, since I plan to spend the rest of my life with you. That money for a house would be kind of for me too, right?" She thought about it for a second.

"Yeah I guess." She relented. "But I do all the cleaning and cooking in exchange. Like a way of paying." She demanded. I laughed.

"Of course love."

--

REVIEW!!

So, too soon? I hope you guys liked it, but it seemed like a logical step. One of you actually suggested it and I couldn't get it out of my head, so I went with it. I think it works but you might think differently.

Give me your views. The good, bad and the ugly.

I don't know when I will update next but I will try to soon. If not definitely by the weekend. So sorry, I just have so much going on.


	7. Thanksgiving

**Who's Awesome? ME! I totally give you two updates in less than a day. I'm like a friggin machine. LOL**

**Just to let you know, don't throw cyber eggs at me when you're done reading. I just got them out of my hair from teaching me teaching you and I really don't want to have to do that again. LOL**

**And if you haven't already, check out my profile poll, Jasper and Edward are neck and neck.**

**ENJOY!**

Never Forgotten

Chapter 6

Thanksgiving

BPOV

We had been living together for about three weeks now and thanksgiving was the next week. It was great. We had our little disagreement but they were usually followed by angry sex or make up sex. It honestly made for fun fights. I helped around the place cleaning and cooking and it was amazing at how it was such a preview of how our lives could be.

Our friends were all supportive, especially after seeing our changes. We were happy again. Rose said she was sorry about Esme finding out but it made us face them. After that phone call we knew what we had to do, and once it was done it would be over with and we could move on. Whether they accepted us or not was up to them. Forks would be another story though. Such a small town would be hell. The rumors would fl and that was my biggest concern. Not because it would hurt me but who we left behind. I didn't want my dad or Edward's parents to go through anything bad because of us. I haven't told my mother yet, because I would like for her to meet him in person as well. She knows I'm dating but not the who. She doesn't know he was a student so I will just have to come clean with that too.

Clay and Leah were okay. They had a lot to learn about each other. It was tough but at the same time they couldn't live without each other. We would all be heading to Forks together too. She was introducing him to Sue and her bother would be there too with his girlfriend. It was going to be interesting to say the least. I thought it would also be good to have Leah there someone who is around my age and they would always relate, be with someone the same age as Edward and maybe it would be easier to accept us. I know it was a long shot but I was crossing my fingers.

"Bella?" Dr. Hunter brought me out of my thoughts. I looked around my classroom and I guess I was so lost in thought I didn't realize everyone was gone.

"Sorry, Dr. Hunter." I whispered and gathered my books. This was one thing I was trying to avoid, being alone with Dr. Hunter.

"Bella, how many times have I told you, Call me James." He said as he squeezed my shoulder. "Have you thought anymore about my offer?" He asked. And there it was.

"I actually don't think my boyfriend would like that." I said as I passed him to the door.

"Oh, is that why there has been such a change in your writing. No longer despair, but love and happiness." He said as if to himself.

"Yes, I suppose."

"Then the one you were with before no longer matters?" He asked.

"I don't see how this is your business." I moved to the door.

"No, it isn't. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. It was just an observation."

"James." A woman with wild red hair and a permanent sneer plaster on her face said from the other door. He turned and took a sharp intake of breath. I made to get out of there. I rushed out of the doors but not before hearing. "Is she another one of your whore students you've been sneaking out on me for?" She shrieked. I moved even faster to get away. I didn't want to be caught up in that.

--

**One week later.**

"Are you excited, love?" Edward asked as we packed our bags for our trip to Forks. We were going on plane to Seattle then getting a rental car to drive to his parents. After that I would surprise Charlie, but Leah and Clay were getting their own rental and staying with them the whole time. I knew I didn't want to be there for that. Esme ended up sending four ticket vouchers for all of us to go. It was so surreal to be visiting Forks again with Edward. I hoped that we would be received well.

"Yeah, and nervous." I answered honestly as I put my cosmetic bag and put it into my suitcase. He walked over to me and stopped my frantic movements.

"It will all be fine. I promise." He said and then kissed me. Neither one of us broke the kiss after a while he began to deepen it. We were soon pushing things off our bed and onto the floor. He was on top of me kissing down my jaw line and then my neck. My breaths were coming out in short gasps and his breathing wasn't much better.

"I need you. Please." I begged. He stood in front of me on the bed and pulled off his shirt. His pants came next along with his boxers. I looked at his glorious body and it made my body respond quickly. I could feel the moisture build up between my thighs. He pulled me to the edge of the bed and took off my shirt and made quick work of my bra. He knelt on the floor in front of me and took one of my nipples into his mouth and his hand was massaging the other. I arched into his touch and moaned.

"God, Bella. You're so beautiful." He murmured against my skin. He kissed down my stomach and I fell back onto the bed. He slowly pulled down my jeans and panties and I lifted my hips to help him. He kissed his way back up my legs. He came to my womanhood and I couldn't let him do that.

"No. I want to come with you inside me." He looked at me and smiled. I pulled him to me and kissed him. It wasn't sweet but not too lustful, it just was. It was us. He slid into me and I broke the kiss to let out a moan. He soon found a rhythm and hit a new angle finding my sweet spot. He felt my walls begin to clamp around him and he became more frantic in his movements. Then the fireworks exploded. I came with such a force I didn't even know who I was. He came a few thrusts later and stilled while his hot seed poured into me. He collapsed on the bed beside me while we calmed our breaths.

"I love you Bella. So much." He said as he turned to look at me. I was still lost in my euphoric feeling that I could only nod. "We better shower before we have to go." He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist on instinct. My glistening cunt rubbed against little Eddie and he was slowly coming back to life.

"I think a repeat in the shower would be nice." I said as he carried me and I took his lobe between my teeth and lightly pulled.

"Why Ms. Swan are you a mind reader?" He asked in mock seriousness. I loved playful Edward. He was one of my favorites sides of him. I loved all sides of him but this one I could spend all day just laughing with.

"If anyone was a mind reader it would be you." I teased and poked him playfully on the nose.

--

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for flying with American Airlines. I hope you enjoy your visit to Seattle." We heard over the intercom as the captain informed us we were in Seattle. We grabbed our carry ons and other things and made our way off the plane. When we got our cars and luggage we split up. Clay and Leah were headed to Sue and Charlie's. We walked out to see what we got. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw what we were driving in. Edward looked at me with a slight blush.

"Are you serious? Did you specifically ask for this?" I said while pointing to the silver Volvo that was the same make as Edward's back in New York. I laughed as he nodded. "You and Volvos I will never understand." I muttered as we put our luggage in the back.

"It's a nice car." He defended.

"Yeah." It was getting really cold and looked to be a storm coming in. We quickly got in the car and turned on the heat to warm up. "So, we are just going up to your parents house and you will introduce me as your girlfriend, or how are we doing this?" I questioned as we pulled onto the road. It was supposed to get slick, but Edward was the best driver I knew so I wasn't worried.

"Well, they know I'm bringing a girlfriend home. So I think once we pull up and get out they'll put it together, but I figure we set them down and just tell them." I nodded and he took my hand. We drove for a little while in silence until a song came on the radio that you just have to belt out. I turned it up and Edward looked at me in amusement.

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

I guess i just lost my husband

I don't know where he went

So i'm gonna drink my money

I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)

I got a brand new attitude

And i'm gonna wear it tonight

I wanna get in trouble

I wanna start a fight

Edward was laughing at me and a glint in his eyes said he was enjoying it. I grabbed his bottle of water and started to sing into it.

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

I wanna start a fight

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

I wanna start a fight

So so what?

I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves

And i don't need you

And guess what

I'm having more fun

And now that we're done

I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine

And you're a tool

So so what?

I am a rockstar

I got my rock moves

And i don't want you tonight

Uh, check my flow, uh

As Edward was laughing and shaking his head driving, I saw something. It was bright and it was coming towards us.

Then it all went black.

--

"Ma'am. Can you hear me?" I heard faintly along with several other voices. My head hurt. I didn't get why. I don't remember anything. I was cold though. I felt my body shivering and it hurt to even do that. I choked and cough. That's when I tasted it.

_Blood_

"Ma'am?" I heard again from my side. I tried to open my eyes but it hurt I let out a strangled whimper as the voice kept calling to me. Then it all came back.

Edward.

Forks.

Car.

Bright lights.

Slick road.

Someone had hit us. They hit Edward's side. I realized that what I felt could only be minimal compared to his pain. I tried to say his name but it didn't come out right.

"Edward." I cried.

"Ma'am, can you hear me?" The voice asked again.

"Yes." I whispered. "Edward." I said again.

"Is that the man you were with?" I tried to nod but realized I had a neck brace on so I said.

"Yes."

"Do you know your name?" He said as he put a flashlight in my eyes.

"Bella Swan. Isabella Marie Swan." I said my full name knowing he needed to know it.

"Swan?" He said. "As in Chief Swan."

"Yes." Was all I could say.

"Oh god, we need to get her out of here and to Forks General right now." He shouted and I winced at the volume. I finally looked over to my left and saw my worst nightmare. Edward was so beaten and bloody I couldn't recognize him. He was being worked on too, and they had the Jaws of Life trying to open his door. I felt the tears in my eyes as I saw my love so beaten.

"Edward." I cried softly and tried to reach for him. My arm hurt too much to move though. I knew it was probably broken. I kept trying though. I wanted to touch him. I didn't care about the pain. I just needed to touch him. The men opened my door after a few tries and started to carefully take me out. I felt bruised but the only part of me that felt seriously bad was my left arm. My head hurt but I think a few Advil would help that, but Edward. He wasn't even moving. He looked so broken, and lifeless. The tears continued to fall and I heard someone ask.

"Did we hurt you?" I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but worry.

"Edward." I said and reached for him with my right arm across my body.

"We're trying to get him out." He said as they lifted me onto a gurney with my backboard to keep me stable.

"NO!" I shouted, as I couldn't see Edward anymore. My breaths became shallow and I started panicking.

"We need you to keep calm." He said to me. I looked to him in blurry vision from all my tears and I heard a loud crunch. "They got his door open. He'll be right behind us on the way to the hospital. You'll see him soon." He reassured me as he lifted me into the ambulance. I still felt way to anxious the whole way. I needed to see him. To have him hold me and tell me it would all be okay. I cried the whole way and my heart never calmed down. We stopped and the man hopped out and pulled me out. I heard them talking to the doctors and nurses.

"We have a 25 year old female. A head wound and a possible broken arm with many scrapes and cuts. She seems to be lucid but anxious. He boyfriend was in the car as well and took most of the hit so she is anxious for him." He said to the doctors. "Name is Isabella Swan. We need to call the chief. And the boy with her was named Edward."

"Cullen?" came a familiar voice.

"Carlisle." I croaked.

"Bella, was it Edward with you?" He asked and I couldn't speak but my tears and silence was answer enough for him.

"Oh God." He cried.

"Dr. Cullen, is he kin to you?" The man asked as they wheeled me away.

"Yes." I heard faintly. "My son." Then I couldn't hear anymore. The doctors started to work on me and I wanted to get out of here. I needed to know how he was.

"Edward." I said again.

"Dear you need to relax." An elderly nurse said as she cleaned my head wound. I wasn't too bad but I knew a hospital stay would be in order.

How did this happen? One minute we were laughing and joking the next I see his lifeless body next to me. I felt myself slipping out of consciousness as the smell of blood became too much to bear, and I welcomed the darkness.

--

I woke up to a beeping noise and faint whispers. I couldn't tell who they were but they sounded urgent. My heart rate began to pick up as I thought about Edward. The voices stopped. My eyes opened to see Charlie's worried brown ones.

"Bells?" Charlie questioned.

"Daddy?" I said. I hadn't called him that in so long, but doing it brought me some comfort.

"Oh Bells." He said relieved.

"What happened?" I looked to him and he looked back in another direction. I followed his line of site and saw Carlisle and Esme waiting at the door. I sat up and Charlie helped with putting some pillows behind me. I knew I had to tell them now. It wasn't ideal but I had to. I had to also know how Edward was. "How is he?" I asked knowing they knew who I meant.

"Coma." Carlisle stated. My heart rate picked up and my breaths became ragged as the tears flowed. Esme moved beside me and stood looking at me. She took my good hand. I noticed the cast on my left arm and I could feel the bandages on my head. I could also feel the bruising every time I moved so I tried not to.

"What were you two doing together? Where is his girlfriend he was bringing?" My silence was yet another confirmation. Realization crossed her features and she gasped. "You. You are his girlfriend." I could only nod and looked to my lap.

"What?" Charlie whispered.

"As much as I would like to get down to the truth. She needs to rest and others would like to see her. I think we need to give her some space." Carlisle stated in his doctor voice but void of anything else. I wondered if he was angry or if he knew better than to let his emotions slipped. I know that some can't let out even a little without every thing crashing down on them.

"Okay." Charlie agreed and said his goodbyes. Esme sent me a small smile and Carlisle just walked out of the room.

I sat there alone for a little while and decided to try and find him. I had to see him. I had to find out how he really was. I slowly scooted to the side of the bed and my muscles weren't so bad. I was sore as hell but I could walk. I went to the robe on the bathroom door, and put it on. I peek out my door and see the reception desk. I walked slowly while holding onto the wall. When I got there she smiled to me.

"Honey, you should be in bed." She reprimanded me as she saw my condition.

"I need to see Edward Cullen." I said breathlessly. "He was in the car with me." I whisper again. She looked torn and then nodded.

"Okay, he's in room 214." She pointed to my right.

"Thank you." I said and turned to the room. When I got there the door was closed and I steadied myself. I leaned up against the door to get my strength back and nothing was stopping me from seeing him. I pushed open his door and there he was.

My love.

He was so bruised. It looked as if he his whole left side was one large bruise. And his face had a back eye a fat lip and a big bump on his forehead. His body wasn't much better. He had a broken leg, but I couldn't tell much else though. I limped my way over to his right side and held his hand. I looked around and I couldn't see any chairs, so I slid into the bed next to him. I laid there and tried not to move him too much. I didn't want to hurt him more.

I could feel the tears again. I needed him to be okay. A world without him made no sense. If he didn't exist than I wouldn't either, we were two halves of a whole. I lightly snuggled into his side and let the tears fall. I trembled with them and felt the emotions consume me.

"Edward." I started to speak to him, hoping he could hear me. "You have to wake up. I know you're tired and hurting but you have to wake up. Too many people love you and care for you too not wake up for them. Please." I sobbed. "For me. I would for you. I would fight. I love you. Please." I took his hand in mine and looked to his unopened eyes. How I wish the brilliant emerald green would look back at me. "I need you to squeeze my hand. If you can hear me just squeeze my hand." I held it and nothing happened. "Come on. You're the most stubborn person I know. Just squeeze my hand." I begged.

"He's not going to. I tried." I turned to the door and saw a disheveled Carlisle. He ran his fingers through his blonde locks and it made me miss the man in my arms even more. "You need to be in bed Bella." He said as he walked to the other side of his son.

"I can't. I need to be here." I looked to the doctor to show I wasn't moving.

"You won't do him any good by hurting yourself."

"I can't." I cried. He sighed.

"Alright, Let me have them wheel your bed in here."

--

**REVIEW!!**

**What goes up must come down.**

**My mantra for life.**

**Just to let you know. NO! He will not die. I'm not that mean. But this is only the beginning.**

**I know this seems mean but it had to have some drama.**


	8. Breathe Me

**Yet another update for my loyal readers.**

**READ!! EXPLAINATION!**

**This chapter is named after the Sia song. I know people have weird opinions on what it is about, but I thought that what I think it means goes well with this chapter. She needs Edward and he isn't there. She just wants him and to hold him. She sees herself as the reason for the hurt before, the three years apart. So this is her hurting herself again. And Edward is a part of her so being lost refers to him being in a coma. So all the italicized words are lyrics.**

**Man all of you are predicting amnesia. That is interesting. Thanks for the idea. J/K. I honestly don't know if I would do that, you'll just have to see.**

**ENJOY!!**

Never Forgotten

Chapter 7

Breathe Me

_Help, I have done it again_

_I have been here many times before_

_Hurt myself again today_

_And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

I don't know when but I fell asleep beside Edward. When I woke up at first I didn't know where I was and it scared me. Then the images of everything came back. And that I wasn't sleeping here with Edward because we were just sleeping, he was in a coma. I felt him beside me and opened my eyes. He was still the same as he was before. Only a shell of the man I love.

I looked around and saw Esme sleeping on what I assumed was my bed. Carlisle was sitting next to her as he had his eyes closed as well. He looked so different. So unsure, no longer the confidant self assured man I had met three years ago. He looked broken. I don't know why but that just made him seem worse than any of us. It made him look so upset. Esme was expected to be sad and upset, but Carlisle was the confident one assuring us that this was okay, but now he wasn't. I looked to the clock and it was about 4:00 am. I eventually fell back asleep.

I woke up a few hours later to harsh whispering again. I looked to the source and saw Carlisle and another doctor talking. He had on his white coat and was still in the same clothes as the night before. I felt my heart break because the one person who knew the most was so upset. That means it couldn't be good. They saw me and stopped talking.

"Bella." I looked over and Esme was gone. "I made her go home and change and have a hot meal.

"Okay." I said and sat up next to Edward. I held his hand and looked back to the doctors. They had looks that told me they needed to tell me something. "What?"

"Bella," Carlisle started. "We have some news." I looked to him to go on. "I honestly don't know how to say this, but we took some blood tests. It's procedure with all patients. And we found out something."

"What?" I asked frantically gripping Edward's hand tighter.

"Well, we found that you are about 4 weeks along." I looked at him confused. Then it dawned on me. "Pregnant." He confirmed. I could feel the tears, not only from sadness but all of my overwhelming emotions.

Sadness, because Edward wasn't here for this.

Joy, for the little one that was made of our love.

Regret, at the choices that this would mean.

Guilt, that when Edward would wake up this might slow down his future.

Fear, at what this could mean.

Anger, at myself for being so stupid.

"Bella, do you want to talk to someone?" Carlisle asked.

"How are you? Are you mad?" I asked really wanting to know.

"Well, this is not what I had planned for my son, but he is my son. I love whatever he does and what is a part of him." He stated and then the sadness flashed in his eyes for his son. "I know that he is a good man. If," he paused. "No sorry. When he wakes up he will be there for you. His mother and I raised him as such."

"I know. I'm just scared." I whispered while looking at Edward and brushing back a piece of hair that fell into his eyes. "How did the baby survive?"

"That's what we need to talk to you about. You need to take it easy or there is a possibility of a miscarriage. You can't take on too much and I advise you to stay here for a few days so we can observe you. If you start to bleed we might need to do a transfusion. You lost so much with you head wound we don't want you to get too bad from bleeding." He went into doctor mode again. "This is your doctor." He pointed to the door. It was a woman no older than me with long black hair and copper skin. She was quite beautiful.

"Hello Bella, I'm Dr. Young. I will be observing you and making sure you do alright, okay?" I nodded still a bit stunned by all of this.

"Well, how about we let some of the people outside who have been dying to come in here come in a couple at a time." I nodded and moved to my bed, while Carlisle helped me. He was almost to the door when I called to him.

"Carlisle," he turned to me. "Please don't tell anyone. Not yet." I begged.

"I won't. This is included in doctor patient confidentiality." He turned and left.

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small_

_and needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me_

--

A few minutes later the door opened and my little pixie of a best friend came in followed by her husband and my best friend. She didn't look like her normal self. Not bouncing with excitement, just worry in her beautiful features.

"Hey." I whispered and motioned for them to come over to me. They came to my right side and Alice held my hand.

"How are you both?" She asked and looked at Edward. I looked at him too and let a tear fall.

"I'm fine. It's him I'm worried about." I said honestly still looking at him. "I don't know what to do. I cant live if he doesn't wake up. It's liked he's here but he's not. I go and sit with him and try to get him to respond and he doesn't. He's just a shell." I cried. Alice took my hand and jasper smoothes out my hair.

"It'll be okay, darlin. I can feel it." Jasper said giving me a small smile. I try to believe him but I just don't know. It seems like everything is out of control. I should be at the Cullen's House and sipping cocoa with the love of my life. And in about a month I would be sitting in our bathroom with a test in front of me saying I'm going to be a mom.

Not like this.

Not like this.

"Yeah Bells, he's strong. He'll make through this. I know it." Alice tries to be helpful. I don't think now would be a good time. I don't know when I can tell anyone. I would want Edward to be the first to know. So I'll wait till he wakes up. I'll wait.

"Yeah, who else is here?" I asked to try and change the subject.

"Everyone is taking shifts. Charlie, Sue, Jake, Angie, Rose, Em, Clay and Leah and others. Just people who care." Jasper answers for me. "Clay and Leah and Rose and Em get along really well too. It's weird. Like they're doppelgangers or something." He laughed to lighten the mood a bit. I let out a small laugh, but winced when I felt pain in my side. "Okay?" He offered. I nodded to him and Alice.

"As well as can be expected." I said. "Does anyone know what exactly happened?"

"Ice and a drunk. Not a good mix. The driver walked away with only a few scratches. You're dad had to be held back when he saw him. It was bad." Alice whispered the last part.

"So the love of my life is in a coma hanging onto his life because a stupid fucker couldn't call a cab!" Anger, that's what I need. No more tears only anger. "What the fuck! Where is he now?"

"Jail, they knew you were the Chief's daughter so they were sort of harsh. He was denied bail but I don't know much else." I'm so pissed.

"I can't do this. Talk about something else. Distract me. I can't think about this now. I can't be stressed. It can hurt……" _The baby, I almost said the baby_. "me." I recovered.

"Okay, well." She thought and looked over to Jasper. "We put a bid on a new house." She came up with.

"That's great, guys. I hope I can help you with the shopping." I offered to bring her spirits back up. It worked and she smiled at me.

"Yeah, of course. I would love that. As soon as you're all better."

"Ali, we better go. Other people want to see her." He took my right hand from her and kissed the back of it. "I'm glad you're safe Bells. Be strong, for him and yourself."

"I love you Bella. Know that." Alice says sternly. I nodded to overcome by emotions again. Then it hit me.

Fucking pregnancy hormones.

_--_

_Ouch I have lost myself again_

_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,_

_Yeah I think that I might break_

_Lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

--

After every one visited I finally got to see Clay and Leah. They came in hand in hand and looked at Edward. Leah looked to Clay who had his eyes glued solemnly to his best friend. Leah let go of his hand and pushed him over to Edward. She gave him a small smile and he returned it even less enthusiastic. Leah came over to me as Clay sat in a chair next to Edward. I turned my attention back to her to give him some privacy.

"Hey." She said to me. A bit overly cheery. A fake cheery.

"Hi." I whispered and looked down to my lap. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long, we came in when Charlie got the call but mom sent us home to get some sleep and change clothes." I hated being in this nasty hospital gown and I remembered my clothes.

"Did they get our luggage out of the car? I really want a shower and clean clothes."

"Yeah, I actually brought them with me. Let me go get it out of the car. I got both of yours." She walked out and I heard some whispering and saw Clay on his knees his eyes closed and hands clasped. He was praying. I whimpered a bit at the sight. He was praying for him. I got up and went to kneel beside him. He didn't hear me and when I went down it hurt a little, but I didn't care. I could hear what he was saying now.

"Please, he's a really good guy. The best. He puts up with me when no one else does. Just let him wake up. We all need him to be okay. I'll do anything. I'll go to church more. I'll get a better job and love Leah forever and take good care of her. Just please. Let him wake up. If not for me, then for Bella. She needs him." He paused and I stepped in.

"He is loved by so many people who can't live without him. I'll go to church with Clay and I'll even drag Edward with me." I heard a chuckle from Clay. "But the world you made is a lesser place without Edward Cullen. Save him. If not for us, for the future lives he wants to save." I looked over and saw a single tear go down Clay's cheek. I swung my good arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. We held each other and never spoke a word.

"Amen." I heard from the door and saw Leah with two bags and unshed tears in her eyes. Clay helped me up and back into my bed as Leah sat down our bags. I put mine aside for after they left to take a shower. I would need a nurse's help anyway.

--

After it was only I left in the room, I got up and went to get some clothes for my shower. I looked in my bag and I couldn't find anything big enough to wear with the cast. I looked to my right and saw Edward's bag. I carefully opened it and was immediately assaulted by his scent. I looked over to him on the bed.

Nothing. Still.

I closed my eyes and fought the tears again. Once I was composed I looked through his bag and found his NYU t-shirt when I picked it up something fell out. I looked to the ground to see a small satchel. It was small and I picked it up. I opened it without second thought and saw silver like band. Once I got it out for my full view I realized what it was.

No!

He couldn't.

Could he?

Engagement ring.

I can't think about the future when it looks so bleak. It hurts to think he was going to propose and now I have no clue what will happen.

I shook my head of the painful thoughts and grabbed some sweats of mine. I pushed the nurse call button and was greeted by a cheery woman. She helped me wrap my cast in plastic and took off my bandage from my head to also put plastic over. Once I was finished she redressed my head and help me with my clothes. I had no shame at this point so I let her. As soon as his shirt came over my head I took a deep breath.

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small_

_and needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me_

She helped me get back in bed and left me alone. I turned to look at him and saw him still there. I decided to make it like he was waiting for me. It made it easier to look over to him. He's just waiting for you to get up and leave so you can go home. Is what I told myself. I fell asleep to the thoughts of being married to Edward.

--

"Love?" Edward questioned with his brilliant green eyes looking into my boring brown ones.

"Yes." I answered as we walked the paths of Central Park.

"Do you love me?" I scoffed at his ridiculous question.

"Of course. I've told you this." He tugged on my hand to stop me. It was a cool cloudless night.

"Will you love me as long as we live?" He questioned further. I wrapped my arms around his and pecked his lips before answering.

"Longer than that. I will love you for eternity. Silly Edward." I nuzzled his neck and he lightly pushed me back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I will worship you as long as we live. I will love you and make love with you. I know that our bond can never be broken. We have been through enough to see that. I want to make it so everyone can see my love for you. I want to marry you and raise kids with you. I want to wake up to you in my arms and be able to make love to you whenever we want. But most of all I promise to love you for eternity, two times over." He went down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a beautiful sapphire engagement ring. "Will you marry me, and make me the happiest man in the history of all histories?"

--

I woke up with a start. I shot straight up in my bed and I paid for it with the pain that followed. I looked around and realized it was all a dream.

"No." I cried and fell back. I looked over to him and saw no change. "Just wake up Dammit." I said as I went to stand next to him. "You can't just leave me. I can't be without you. If you leave so help me God I will bring you back to life only to kill you again. Don't leave me. Damn you Edward, WAKE UP!" I punched the bed with my good hand. "WAKE UP! I'm here. All you have to do is open your eyes." I demanded. "Fuck it! I can't just sit here and watch this. I can't see you like this. I need to see your eyes. OPEN! Let me see those green eyes that always have some secret behind them. Something I never understand. Let me see your eyes, dammit." I continued. "Please. Please." I cried. I fell beside the bed and was caught before I hit the ground. I sobbed into the chest that caught me. I couldn't bring myself to look into their eyes. I could feel tears in my hair where they were crying as well.

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small_

_and needy_

_Warm me up_

I breathed in deep and smelled a feminine scent.

A woman.

I looked up and saw the same green eyes I so longed to see. Only the wrong owner.

Esme.

We locked eyes and she sobbed loudly. I held her this time, as best I could. We sat like that for God only knows how long before a word was said.

"You love him." She stated as a fact.

"Yes."

"I don't know what to say. I just know that now is the time to focus on getting him better, and then we can all talk." I dreaded this. The inevitable. "Don't worry. If my son is happy so am I. He could marry a woman with no ears and webbed feet for all I care." She laughed and quieted.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"For?" She said as we hugged.

"Being my friend. I know now you might think this is weird or wrong even, but I will take care of him. I love him more than anything. More than I ever thought I could love another person." I said truthfully. She let out a small laugh.

"Wait until you have children."

_And breathe me_

**--**

**REVIEW!!**

**So, how'd I do? No he is not awake yet. And before you ask it has been over all since the accident three days. She was unconscious for quite some time and all the visits and stuff that weren't in the chapter take time. **

**I don't know when I will update next, but soon. I just can't seem to stop writing. This story has taken on a mind of it's own. And I had two long hours in the basement of my school. We had some tornadoes touch down close and we had to take cover, but I did have my nifty MacBook. He He. ;)**

**Anyways, if you haven't voted yet on my poll, go check it out. Edward is in the lead now. So if you want your vote known go and check it out.**


	9. To Tell or Not To Tell

**I realized that I like this better than TMTY. I think it's because it was my first fan fiction and now I have had practice. I don't know just a thought. Anyways, I'm so happy for the response to this story. I'm sorry about all the crying but it won't be stopping. Sorry. I cried as I wrote this**.

Never Forgotten

Chapter 8

To Tell or Not to Tell

Two weeks.

Two fucking weeks and nothing.

He was moved to a more permanent place. I took all incompletes at school and Edward's teachers let him do the same, obviously. I was staying with Sue and Charlie. Clay and Leah found the rent to be too high and got out of my lease. They packed up and moved to Forks. Leah got a job as Forks high as the drama teacher. Clay was working to become a deputy. He and Charlie had really hit it off and Charlie wanted to help. Anything that made Sue happy made Charlie happy.

I was alone. I still haven't told. I just can't. I don't know who to tell. Everyday I go to the hospital and sit to talk to Edward. I tell him about the day. I tell him about the morning sickness and all the things he should be here for. I cry myself to sleep every night. I eat what is necessary for the baby, but it has no taste. I sleep because of exhaustion from the crying. Carlisle knows and I take a slight comfort in at least one person knowing.

So here I am at the hospital again carrying a cd of Debussy to listen to while I talk to him. I walked down the halls and I get greeted by almost everyone. I'm a regular now. Dr. Cullen's son's poor girlfriend.

I walked into his room and saw him still where left him. He looked better. The bruising had gone down and the swelling of his face had as well. He looked more like my Edward. I put Debussy into the background and slid into the bed next to him.

"Hey baby." I said to him as I ran my fingers through his messy hair. "I had a really weird craving today, pickles and peanut butter on toast. Weird, huh? But it was so good. It also didn't last long before the morning sickness brought it back up. I don't get why they call it that. It should be called, "the first 3 months all the time sickness", but I guess that is too long." I said slowly making my way into conversation with him.

"Bella?" I heard my name and turned to see Carlisle. "How are you?"

"As well as can be expected. You?"

"Same." He sighed. "What is the topic today?"

"Food cravings." I admitted. He chuckled.

"Yes, that is always interesting. Esme always had the weirdest ones." He shook with some more laughter as he calmed his face turned serious. "You still haven't talked to anyone yet?"

"No, I don't know who I would tell. I know I will have to, but I just can't think of who I would want to tell." I told him while looking at Edward.

"You could always tell Esme." He encouraged. I looked to him and voiced my concerns.

"She seems to be taking all of this so well, I would hate to put more on her plate with this."

"I think it might be just what she needs. A little ray of sunshine in the darkness." He said honestly.

"Really?" I would honestly love to tell her.

"Yes, she's home today if you want to stop by."

"Okay." Carlisle went back to checking on Edward. He usually did this while I was here and he could tell me how everything was going. The ring I had found in his bag was still there in the bag in my room at Charlie's. I hadn't told anyone about that, because I didn't want Edward to know I knew. If he was to propose, I wanted it to be because he wanted to and not because I had found it and he felt like he had too.

--

I left about two hours later and was in the car on my way to Esme. I didn't know how to tell her except to just come right out and say it. I arrived and stopped in front of the house. It was exactly the same as it was three years ago. It took a lot out of me to just get out of the car. I knocked on the door and it took about a minute for her to answer.

"Bella?" She seemed surprised.

"Sorry, is this a bad time?" I wanted an escape all of the sudden.

"No, come in. I was just cleaning some things I had neglected." She moved out of the way and directed me to the kitchen. It was about 3:00 now and she seemed a bit frazzled. I hoped she was doing well but it seemed she was not. She pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses. I panicked. I can't drink this and when I don't accept it she'll know.

"Esme, what I came here for is difficult to say. I want to be honest with you." I paused and she looked at me and stopped pouring. "Here goes. I am," I took a deep breath and looked to my lap. I couldn't look her in the eyes. "pregnant." I finished and heard a glass hit the floor.

Then the expected happened.

She hugged me. She held onto me and it was a joyous moment for her. It was like Carlisle had said 'the light in the dark.'

"You're not mad?" I asked as she pulled away with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Of course not. I'm going to be a grandma." She clapped and hugged me again. She was really reminding me of Alice. For the first time I only felt joy for the little one I was carrying. "How are you doing?" She asked as she went to get me a ginger ale and some saltines. God Bless Her.

"Happy, sad, frustrated, angry, calm, guilty, everything." I confessed. She nodded.

"I felt all those things too. Even with Carlisle by my side." She said and looked to the floor hiding her sadness. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It is what it is and I will wait until he wakes up. Even if it takes years. I will be here when he opens his eyes. And he will. That is the one thing I have faith in." I said to her firmly and hugged her again.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"We will be here for you. Everything you need or want we can help with. Edward would want that. He would want you protected. When I talked to him about his girlfriend, that was one thing I knew for sure, his love for you. He was so unhappy for so long and then you come into his life and make him happy. I want to repay you for giving my son his happiness back. Any way I can." I held onto her tighter.

--

"Bella?" Charlie asked from the doorway of his guestroom where I was staying.

"Hmm?" was my response as I found a place to mark in my book. He came into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I just wanted to know if, I don't know, maybe you wanted to talk." Oh, bless him. The man who can barely have a seriously emotional conversation wants to know if he can help. I really was touched.

"Dad, it's fine. You don't need to do this." I said as I held his hand.

"I just don't want you to be sad Bells." He looked to the floor.

"It's inevitable until he wakes up. I'll be sad, because he's not here. It's just something I have to deal with." He nodded in understanding.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Were you and Edward together before? When you left?" I gasped and dropped my book. How did he know? My lack of response was answer enough. "I thought so." He mumbled.

"Dad.." I started.

"No, it's fine. Well, maybe not fine. But it is the past and you love each other."

"How did you know?"

"The night you resigned, I found him on the steps of the library and he looked so broken. We had an interesting conversation. I just connected the dots."

"Please, don't tell. This is hard enough to accept for some people as it is." He nodded and went to get off my bed. He turned back when he got to the door.

"I meant what I said. If you need to talk I'm here." I nodded and he left. I turned off my lamp and fell into my normal cycle of crying myself to sleep.

--

"Bella, do you want to know the sex or do you want it to be a surprise?" Edward asked as he rubbed my feet. I was having a hard time concentrating while he had no shirt on.

"I don't know. I think I want to know. You?"

"Me too."

"What would you prefer?" I asked curious. "And don't give me that crap about I don't care only if the baby is healthy. I know your thinking of something." He chuckled and made his way up my body. He lifted me shirt and kissed my little belly bump. He sighed and rested his head there. I brushed back his hair with my fingers.

"I would love to have a little boy. A boy with brown hair and brown chocolate eyes. I could teach him basketball. Give him pointers on how to talk to girls, normal dad stuff. All I would want them to have of me is my last name. That's all. I want them to be just as beautiful as their mother." He smiled up at through his thick lashes.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." I said and he kissed my lips before going back to resting on my stomach.

"I love you, my babies." He said.

"Are you expecting twins?"

"No, I meant you and the baby. Silly Bella." He kissed my belly button one last time.

--

Beep Beep Beep

I groaned at the noise of my alarm clock. I wish I could just dream forever, or at least until he wakes up. The familiar feeling of nausea overtook me and I rushed to the bathroom. After puking and then dry heaving for what felt like an hour, I took a shower and got ready for the day.

Today I was going to Edward and then dinner with Esme and Carlisle to celebrate. I felt bad not telling anyone else, but I really wanted Edward to know before all of our friends. It just made sense. I knew I would have to eventually, but I was holding out hope he would wake up before that.

I walked down the halls again to Edward's room and when I walked in it was already occupied. Emmett was there just sitting looking at him. When he saw me walk in he came to meet me half way and hugged me. It wasn't a normal jovial bear hug but a comforting one.

"Hey." I said as he pulled away and went to sit back down. I walked to Edward's other side and his hair was even messier than before. I took out my comb and began to tame the untamable.

"How are you?" I just shrugged my shoulders. There really was no answer. I was so many different things it could take years to explain it.

"You?" I asked as I put the comb away and crawled in next to him.

"Same." I mentally scoffed. Not at the sadness he felt but he was most definitely not the same. But he didn't know that.

"What brings you by today?"

"Had a day off and wanted to see him." I nodded and we sat in a silence for a minute. "I better go." He stood. I stood as well to hug him and tell him goodbye.

"Bye, thank you. For being there. For caring." I said, as we pulled apart.

"You guys make it very easy to care. You guys are like my little brother and sister and seeing you hurt hurts me too. I just want it all to be okay." He said sadly.

"Me too." He walked to the door. And left without another word. I had withdrawn a bit from everyone. They understood but that didn't mean they didn't try.

I walked back over to Edward and felt the tears again. I lay down next to him like I did everyday. And everyday he never held me back. I wished so badly that his arms would just snake around my waist and hold me to him. I wished that he could whisper he loved me in my ear and kiss my temple.

I wished he would wake up.

--

Esme and Carlisle ended up picking me up from Charlie's and we went to a nice but casual restaurant in town. It was nice to celebrate something I had kept inside for so long. They got a bottle of wine for themselves and some ginger ale for me. We toasted just as the food came out.

"This is nice." I said quietly.

"Yes, it is." Carlisle said with a small smile. I knew we all felt happy but with that also came the guilt. I don't know what I wanted, but I knew that some part of me felt like I was betraying Edward by being happy while he was still in a hospital bed.

"Bella, I know it is difficult, but what sex would you want the baby to be?" Esme asked cautiously.

"No, this is actually a lot easier to talk about then I thought. Especially with you guys. It's like you guys bring me closer to him. Like telling you, is like telling him." I explained and Esme reached across the table for my hand. "I want a little boy, to be honest. With bright green eyes and reddish-brown hair." I felt a traitor tear slip from my eyes. "Sorry." I whispered and wiped it from my cheek.

"Don't be." Carlisle said honestly.

"Yeah, that would make a beautiful little boy. I would know." She laughed to lighten the mood.

"He would be." I said and smiled. Just then Carlisle's phone rang. I felt mine vibrate in my pocket too. I looked at the caller id. It was the hospital. I looked across the table and both of them had the same looks as we stared at our phones. Carlisle stood and put a wad of cash on the table and Esme and I followed as we put on our coats and answered our phones as well.

But we knew what it was.

He was either awake or something had gone wrong.

**(I was going to stop, but I decided to keep going.)**

"Hello?" I said as we got into the black Mercedes.

"Ms. Swan, you are on the list of people to notify of changes to Edward Cullen's status. You need to come to the hospital. He's awake." I cried.

"Thank you." I said and hung up. I looked in the front seat and Carlisle was still on the phone talking like a doctor and Esme had some tears so I reached through the middle of the seats and grabbed her hand.

"He's awake." She whispered. "My baby is awake."

--

We go to the hospital in record time. We all ran the halls to his room. But as we all came to the closed door we stopped. I don't know why, but we just felt the need to prepare for anything. Carlisle opened the door slowly and we all came in behind him. I walked in and saw him still the same. Eyes closed, laying still.

"What the hell? They call us here and he's not even awake." I yelled and turned to leave the room.

"Bella?" Came the velvet voice I so longed to hear. I turned and gasped. His eyes looked into mine and I was lost. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and Esme and Carlisle went to their son. I was still as a statue.

"Son, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked as he checked his vitals.

"Okay. Throats a little sore as long as half my body, but overall okay." He answered while still looking at me. "What happened?" I found my voice.

"Drunk driver." I moved to the foot of his bed and he turned to look at his mother and father knowing that I was fine now that I spoke.

"Do you guys know?" He asked gesturing to me.

"Yes." They both nodded. He sighed.

"Good. Sorry we were going to tell you, well, what day is it anyway?" He asked.

"December 8th." I answered.

"What? Two weeks, God. I'm so sorry." His head fell to the bed.

"Honey, you had no control over that." Esme said to him.

"I'm still sorry I worried you." He looked pointedly at me. I shook my head and the tears were back in full force.

"We're going to go and get you some of your favorite burger and fries at the diner and we'll be right back." Esme said as she grabbed Carlisle's hand. She looked back at me and smiled.

I took a deep breath and focused back on Edward. I looked at him and couldn't stop myself. I crawled up the bed and straddled his waist. I kissed all over his face with hot opened mouthed kisses.

"I missed you so much." I said between each kiss. He wiped the tears from eyes and held me to him. This is what I had wanted so much for the past two weeks. Just to hold me. The world fell away as he held me. We cried together. I knew I had to tell him, but not yet. Right now I just wanted to be held by the man I loved. The man I would spend forever with.

--

**REVIEW!!**

**HE'S AWAKE! NO AMNESIA!**

**I don't know when I will update next, but to be honest, I just can't stop writing. I do need to focus on Fast and Hard and get that out though. So it may be a day or two before I can update this.**

**Edward is in the lead on my poll. I will close it on Friday and then post another one to see if you want it to be all human or vampires. I have yet to do a vampire one though so maybe that would be fun.**

**With love to all, **

courthale


	10. Eggo is Preggo

**DUDE!! This story has already passed the number of reviews for TMTY. Crazy. You guys are fucking awesome!**

Never Forgotten

Chapter 9

Eggo is Preggo

EPOV

I blinked a few times while my eyes adjusted to the light. Where was I? The last thing I remember was being in the airport and Bella making fun of the Volvo. I tried to speak but my throat was way to dry to try. I coughed a bit and it hurt my ribs. What is wrong with me? And where's Bella?

_Oh god, where's Bella!_

I started to panic and my breathing quickened. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked into the eyes of an older woman. I looked at her clothes and she looked like a nurse. I also looked at my room.

_Hospital._

"What? Where?" I said softly surprised she heard me.

"Edward, I'm going to call your family. They've been waiting for you sleepy head." She said and then left the room.

_What the hell is going on? _

I must have drifted off because the next thing I heard was the door opening and Bella's angry voice.

"What the hell? They call us here and he's not even awake." I opened my eyes to see her about to leave the room. I couldn't have that.

"Bella?" I said lowly. She turned and gasped. I looked deep into her brown worried sad eyes. She began to tear up and my parents went to both sides of me. Bella didn't move once. I don't even think she was breathing.

"Son, how are you feeling?" My father asked as he checked my vitals.

"Okay. Throats a little sore as well as half my body, but overall okay." I answered him but never took my eyes off Bella's still form. "What happened?"

"Drunk driver." She finally spoke and it was hell to know that information but heaven to hear her voice. I looked at my parents and knew that they would obviously know about Bella and I by now.

"Do you guys know?" I asked pointing to Bella. I knew my plans for a Thanksgiving proposal was completely ruined. Maybe Christmas would be good. Give people time to adjust.

"Yes." They both said and nodded. I sighed.

"Good. Sorry we were going to tell you, well, what day is it anyway?" I asked suddenly aware that I might have missed a good chunk of time.

"December 8th." She whispered.

"What? Two weeks, God. I'm so sorry." My head fell to the bed in guilt that I worried them. I can't believe I had left her alone for two weeks.

"Honey, you had no control over that." My mother tried to comfort me.

"I'm still sorry I worried you." I said to Bella. She shook her head at me and I could see the emotions going through her expressive brown eyes.

"We're going to go and get you some of your favorite burger and fries at the diner and we'll be right back." My mother was trying to give us some privacy. I guess she was taking this well. For that I was extremely thankful. Bella didn't need to deal with all this stress by herself.

She looked at Esme as they left and took a deep breath before turning back to me. Her walls came tumbling down in that moment and she crawled to me. She straddled my waist and I felt some pain but I wouldn't show it. I wanted her in my arms. She was crying softly and took my face in her hands.

"I missed you so much." She said between each kiss. I wiped the tears from her eyes and held her to me. I reveled in the feel of her against me. Just to hold her. She was my whole world and this must have broken her. I found myself crying with her.

--

BPOV

"I love you." He sighed as I buried my face deeper into his chest.

"I love you too." I smiled as I kissed his cheek. Esme and Carlisle came in then and had a few bags of food with them. I quickly made a move to get off of straddling Edward. I knew they were used to me lying next to him, but this was a bit much. He held me tighter though. "Edward." I mumbled against his chest.

"Hmm?"

"Let me go." I said and heard a few chuckles from behind us.

"Never." He said and released his hold but placed me by his side. Esme let out an aww and a smile. Carlisle went and rolled over the small table to set it all on. He placed it in front of Edward and I and pulled out all the contents. There was a burger and fries along with some deserts and another burger. I looked at him curiously.

"I thought you might be hungry again you know." He said and I widened my eyes at him. He realized what he said but Edward didn't catch on.

"So, what happened while I was out?" Edward said with a mouth full of burger.

"Well, apparently you lost the manners I taught you." Esme scolded him. I laughed at his sheepish face.

"Sorry." He said after he swallowed.

"Not much. Just World War three and I'm pregnant." I blurted out and took a bite of pie. The drink he was sipping on went flying out in front of him. He coughed and then turned to me wide eyed.

"Bella, I just got my son back a heart attack would not be good." Esme scolded me now. Carlisle just laughed.

"What?" Edward whispered.

"Preggo, my eggo is preggo." I said slowly causing Esme and Carlisle to chuckle and snort trying to hold them back. I don't know why but I just thought I had to seize the day. I couldn't be scared to tell him. Esme and Carlisle seemed to think he would be okay with all of this and that gave me confidence. I figured might as well make it a light subject.

"Dad, did you just snort?" Edward asked with a smile. He gave me a wink and looked at his dad.

"Edward, did you just project your soda everywhere?" He asked in the same tone

"Touché." He answered, and then looked back to me. "So, preggers huh. We're not going to name it Banjo or Moxy Crime Fight, are we?" He said in a mock serious tone.

"I was thinking Apple sounded fun." I smiled. He laughed and held me close.

"I'm going to be a dad." He whispered into my ear. I could hear the awe in his voice as he spoke. I pulled back to look into his eyes.

"You're okay with all of this?"

"Of course, it's a bit out of order, but it's still amazing." He said and we heard a little sniffle come from our right. We both turned and saw Carlisle holding a crying Esme.

"I'm going to be a grandma." She said. I think it finally hit her for real with her son being able to know. It sunk in heavily. Edward laughed and shook his head.

--

"So, you're going to be a cop? How long was I out? It had to have been more than two weeks." Edward joked as Clay told him of his plans to become a deputy.

"No, it's so cool. Charlie's really a good guy too. He's helped me a lot." Clay said like a little boy talks of his father. I guess I never realized how much he lacked in a father figure until he latched onto mine. Leah was in his lap as we all talked about the two weeks Edward had missed. I couldn't stop touching him, and he seemed to be the same way. I looked over to our friends and realized how much we had grown accustomed to these two. They were the only ones that didn't look at our baggage. They accepted us as a couple and not a forbidden obsession. It was nice to be with someone who just looked at you as equals. My other friends still loved us but I could always tell the undertone in their features.

"Hey!" We heard the booming voice of Emmett in the doorway. Rosalie was quick to smack the back of his head telling him to be quiet. I laughed and saw that Alice and Jasper along with Jake and Angela were with them as well. I was lying next to Edward and he looked to me and kissed my forehead lightly. I sighed and snuggled into his chest as everyone laughed and joked. I missed this.

"So, I was thinking a little celebration is in order for little Eddie here waking up. As soon as he's discharged how about we all go to a nice restaurant. All of us, Carlisle and Esme, Charlie and Sue too." We all nodded in agreement. Edward would be released the next day so we all made plans for that night.

He would still need to rest and be home and back in bed early, but a little celebration would be nice. I wasn't sure what we would be doing after he recuperated, but right now New York wasn't an option. We needed as much support as we could get. I wanted to go back so Edward could finish school, but at the same time I loved Forks and having my family and friends close was nice. I figured we could tell everyone tomorrow at the dinner about our little announcement. I was in the all clear with my doctor about the baby. She said I would still need to take it easy, but that I could go about my everyday life normally.

--

EPOV

I was nervous as hell getting ready for the dinner tonight. I was so stunned when she told me she was pregnant, but then the joy came. I knew I wanted her to have my children on day. It was just sooner than we thought. I don't know when we will get back to New York, because right now we just wanted to relax in Forks. I was also nervous of all our friends and namely Bella's father's reaction to our news. I was thankful it would be in a public place and he wouldn't have his gun on him. I knew she was old enough to have children but I didn't know how he felt of it being out of wedlock. I hoped he would be okay.

"Edward, baby, you look like you just saw a ghost." Bella said as she put on her earrings. I laughed humorlessly

"Your dad won't have his gun on him, right?" She turned and looked at me mouth gaping. Then she burst out laughing.

"No. Honey, don't worry. I am twenty-five living on my own. It's not like I'm seventeen and sill living under his roof. Don't worry." She soothed and set next to me in my childhood bedroom. We were staying with my parents because the house was biggest and we had the whole third floor to ourselves. She looked at my face and was still void of color. She sighed and straddled my waist on the edge of the bed then she kissed me, hard. Those kisses made all thoughts of telling people go out the window.

"Hmm." I said against her mouth. I put my hand on her thigh where her skirt had ridden up. I went to hold her tighter but my body wouldn't allow it. I had a coursing pain run through my ribs and I gasped at the pain. She pulled away quickly with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I shook my head and grabbed my ribs as she stood in front of me.

"No, I just tried to hold you too tight. My fault." I breathed out still holding my torso.

"I still shouldn't do things like that. I'm….."

"Stop." I cut her off. "I have a feeling these apologies you keep making are because you feel he whole thing was your fault, and it wasn't. It was a stupid man who's in jail now. You didn't have anything to do with it." I said and she had tears in her eyes. I stood in front of her and took her face in my hands.

"I just feel like I got off easy while you have so much more healing to do." She looked down, almost ashamed.

"Is that what you think?" She nodded still looking down. I got on my knees in front of her so I was eye level with her stomach. "This is why you were okay." I kissed her clothed stomach. "This is what was to be protected." I pulled up her shirt and kissed her skin. "Our baby wouldn't have survived if you got as hurt as I did. Never feel guilt. I'm happy that I was the one to be in between you and the car, because I was protecting my family." She pushed the hair out of my eyes to look into them. I looked right back and I could see the tears. I stood and took her face in my hands once again. "I will always protect you. You are my life forever and always." I said against her lips before I captured them in light kisses.

"I love you." She said. "Now, let's get this over with." She swatted my ass and smiled. I just laughed at her playfulness. It was a nice change after this mornings adventure in the art of porcelain observations. She had morning sickness and for the first time I was there to hold her hair for her. It was strange that I felt proud of it. She had been alone those first weeks and now I could be there no matter what. I put on my last shoe just as there was a knock on the door.

"You guys ready?" My mother said from the other side of the door. I looked to the love of my life and mother of my child and she nodded taking my hand. We walked down to the Mercedes, all four of us. We all seemed to be nervous of what some of the reactions would be, but we knew that we had a support system with my parents no matter what happened. We arrived at the restaurant and it looked like we were the last ones there. I took a deep breath and looked over to Bella who was doing the same. She looked over to me and smiled. The world was right then. As long as I had her, the world would always be right.

"Hey." We all said and sat with all of our friends and family. This was going to be a long night. I took my seat next to Bella and my mother sat on the other side. I looked over to Charlie and he gave me a light nod. Bella said he put the pieces together of our relationship, and he wasn't completely fine with it but he knew we loved each other. Everyone was there, it was Jacob, Angela, Charlie, Sue, Leah, Clay, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, my parents and then us. It was quite the crowd. We were all in our own little discussions when my dad ordered some bottles of champagne. We he got up to toast I felt Bella tuck on my shirtsleeve.

"I can't drink this." She gestured toward the wine glass. "They'll know. When your dad gets done we should just tell them." She whispered as Carlisle stood.

"I hope you all know how great it is to be here. It has been a rough couple of weeks and all of you have stood by us. It was an unfortunate event, but it has shown us what life really means and that we can't take things for granted. My son is healthy and happy thanks to Bella." He raised his glass. "To Edward and Bella." Everyone toasted and drank other than Bella who awkwardly held hers. I cleared my throat and stood. I offered Bella my hand and she stood, her blush firmly in place with all eyes on us.

"I just want to thank everyone not only for me, but for Bella. She needed the support all of you gave her, as I was not in the best state. Bella is my world and I love her more than I ever thought it was possible. And we have something to tell all of you." I looked to her for her to tell the news. She just stood there and looked into my eyes. It seemed to be what she needed as she proceeded with caution.

"Edward and I love each other. It is because of that love we have recently found out that I'm pregnant." She said slowly. We all looked to Charlie. He had the same reaction as me. His beer went flying out in front of him.

"WHAT?" He yelled.

_Not good._

"Dad," Bella started.

"No, I tried being okay with this, especially after I found out you've been together longer than you admitted. But this, I just can't. I don't even know what to say." He cut her off and stormed out. Sue followed after apologizing to everyone. Bella stood there with tears in her eyes as everyone just sat in stunned silence. We didn't realize either that we had also grabbed the attention of some of the other patrons.

"Bella Swan got knocked up by Edward Cullen. Wasn't she like fired for having and affair with a student? I guess we know who." Someone whispered.

_Shit!_

--

**REVIEW!!**

**I know, I'm so mean. But you know you love me anyway.**

**I figured having a big drawn out dramatic telling Edward that she was pregnant just felt forced. This seemed to fit a bit better. The playfulness they have. I hope you liked it. **

**Charlie's reaction was something that sort of wrote itself. He has been trying to be so okay with all of it that it just finally boiled over. **

**Everyone else's reactions to the baby and Charlie spilling the beans of the relationship are up next. **


	11. Acceptance

**Read my note at the end for some kick ass story suggestions.**

**But read mine first.**

**Unless you wanted to wait for this til tomorrow, I didn't edit.**

**I'm seriously thinking about a beta. I don't know who though. Or how.**

**Anyway,**

**ONWARDS!**

Never Forgotten

Chapter 10

Acceptance

BPOV

"_Bella Swan got knocked up by Edward Cullen. Wasn't she like fired for having an affair with a student? I guess we know who." Someone whispered. _

I ran after my dad not knowing what else to do. I ran out the door of the restaurant just as the cruiser pulled out of the parking lot. Edward was beside me in a second. I felt the tears and I just wanted to go back home and to bed, and lie in his arms.

"Take me home." I whispered. He nodded and headed back inside. A moment later he came out with Carlisle and Esme along with my coat. We all got into the car in silence the whole way back. I knew they had questions. I just didn't have the strength to answer. When my door opened I realized we were back at the house and Edward was already at my side waiting to help me out. I took his hand and he led me to the door behind a silent Esme and Carlisle.

When we got inside Edward said goodnight for us as he led me up the stairs in silence. We got to his bedroom and he shut the door softly behind him. I stood there until he finally led me to his bed and sat me down on his lap.

"I'm going to change, love. You want to change too?" I nodded and he slid me off his lap and went to his closet. He came back out a second later in only flannel pajama pants with a white t-shirt in his hands. He stood me up and took off my clothes kissing me every once in awhile to reassure me he was with me, always. Once I was only in my panties he kissed my stomach. "Good night baby." And slid the shirt over my head. He pulled back the covers as I stood there. He motioned for me to get in beside him and I did. He pulled me tightly to his chest and kissed my hair. Then I finally let go.

I cried.

I sobbed, all while he held me.

I fell asleep to words of love from Edward. I knew it wouldn't matter what people felt about us, but the words still hurt. I had hoped Charlie of all people would be there. This was his grandchild after all.

--

EPOV

I lay there after she fell asleep and just watched her. Her dried tears a reminder of all the hurt she was experiencing. I wished I could just whisk her away and make the world disappear.

But this is reality.

I couldn't do that.

So instead I just held her and told her how much I loved her.

It had to be enough.

--

The morning came and with it a very beautiful woman kissing my neck and chest.

"Hmmmm." I hummed in content.

"Wake up sleepy head." She whispered. "Time to face the day." She sighed and went to get off the bed. I went for her and pulled her back to me.

"No. The day can wait." I whispered into her ear and she shivered. I kissed her neck and she moaned.

"Not fair." She whined but kissed me back. We heard a light knock on the door and I groaned.

"Bella, Edward?"

"Yeah mom." I said sitting up. She came in carrying a tray of food. At least some things seemed okay.

"Bella, I thought maybe breakfast in bed would be nice." She said softly and placed it in Bella's lap.

"Thank you." She said softly. "for everything."

"No need to thank me." Bella began to protest but my mother cut her off. "Now today. We are going shopping. All of us girls. Leah, Alice, Rose and I are kidnapping you. We know it's early, but it can still be fun. We'll just have to go neutral with colors. What do you say?" Bella had unshed tears in her eyes by the time she was finished.

"That would be amazing." She whispered. I put my arms around her shoulders and hugged her to me. She put her head in the crook of my neck and breathed deep. I looked over to my mother and mouthed a thank you. She gave me a smile and a nod before heading to the door.

"We'll be leaving in about an two hours. So you have plenty of time to get ready." And with that she left the room. Bella put the tray in between us so we could both eat. We ate in silence for a little while before she spoke.

"Once we get better and healed, where are we going?" She said looking down at her food. I pulled up her chin softly to look into her eyes.

"What do you want to do? I need to get back to school. It will be tough but I want to get done with pre med and get into med school so I can take care of my beautiful wife and child." I said and tensed when I realized what I had said. She dropped her fork and looked at me intensely.

"Are you proposing?" She smiled. I relaxed and smiled back.

"I wanted to do this on thanksgiving, but given what happened, I didn't have the opportunity." I said and made my way to my top drawer where I kept her sapphire engagement ring. Nothing ordinary for my Bella. I went to her side of the bed and knelt down. "It would make me the happiest man alive if you would do me the honor of marrying me and becoming Mrs. Cullen. Will you marry me?" She had tears in her eyes and looked at the ring then at me and back again before she nodded. I felt my heart almost explode with the amount of love I was feeling. I stood and sat next to her. It would be difficult with the cast on her left arm so I went to my dresser and got a silver chain. I put the ring on it then around her neck. "This will have to work for now."

"Okay, I think it would be best anyway. A baby on the way then an engagement. I don't want to give Charlie a heart attack." She laughed humorlessly.

"I think you're right. But we will tell them soon. Once he calms down. I know he will." I whispered and kissed her forehead before sitting down next to her feeding her some of the grapes that were left.

When we were done eating we took a shower. I washed away all the stress for her and kissed every inch of her glorious body I could. I don't know if it was just my imagination but I could already tell she had a glow to her. She looked stunning. I couldn't wait until her belly was rounded with our child. We got dressed and slowly kissed goodbye as she left for her shopping. She knew what it was.

Acceptance

It was to show that some accepted this. It made us feel like kids again to be honest. Two consenting adults in love having a child, why do the other opinions matter?

Oh yeah I forgot, fucking small towns.

"I'll miss you. Don't do too much. You're still recovering. If you get tired say something. I also put some medicine in your bag for the pain. And…." I started to say but was silenced but her full lips on mine.

"Dr. Cullen needs to let me see Edward before I go." She teased.

"Sorry." I said. "I just worry. I love you." I kissed he softly. "Call me if you need me."

"I will." And she turned and went to my mother's car already filled with women who support Bella. I love my mother, because she's a saint. I waved to all of them and made my way back inside. I decided some time on the couch might be best. I grabbed the remote and found some old episodes of Quantum Leap. It was funny as hell to watch. When Sam has to be a woman I had to laugh at him. It was about half way through the second one when the door opened and Emmett along with Clay and Jasper walked in.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked as I sat up slowly.

"All the women have left us to fend for ourselves so we figured a man's day would be fun. I'll call for pizza while you sat up the gaming systems." Emmett said as he pulled out his cell phone. The pizza and games were a nice chance to relax. It was good to just have a bit of fun. It was only after about two hours before anyone brought up Bella being pregnant.

"So, no glove no love not a philosophy of yours Eddie-boy." Emmet joked.

"That's the thing. She was on the pill." I shrugged. "But even with that, I've never been happier." I smiled.

"So, you're going to be a dad. And you're the only one out of us not married." Clay snorted while swigging a beer. I looked down and didn't say anything

"Yeah, now Rosie's all over my ass now to get her pregnant. Not that I mind, but I just need to think about it." Emmett continued but Jasper, the ever-perceptive one, caught my lack of response.

"Man, are you okay?" Jasper asked with a knowing smile on his face. "I think you hit the nail on the head with the marriage thing Clay." He laughed. Emmett and Clay finally caught on.

"You getting married." They both said dumb founded. I swear they were separated at birth.

"I ask her this morning, but we're keeping it quiet." I said to them with a look that they need to keep their mouths shut. They all nodded then smiled. We went back to our games missing the women in our lives.

--

BPOV

"So, are guys going back to New York?" Rosalie asked, as she held up a cute little Seattle mariner uniform. We all awed and continued.

"We don't know yet. He wants to get done with school, obviously. But I was getting the feeling he wanted to be close by." I shrugged. "Having the support here is really nice, especially with a baby on the way."

"Dear, wherever you are we will support you. Not that it wouldn't be nice to see my son and you more often. I just want you to know we support whatever you decide." Esme said as she looked at some cribs.

"That's really nice of you." I said quietly.

"Nonsense, I only speak the truth." She smiled.

"It will also be difficult to be all by myself with him in school. I know he'll be there, but he'll be busy getting things done, and I'll be at home by myself." I said sadly thinking of all the future lonely nights while he was at the library over preparing himself.

"Well, what do you want to do Bella?" Alice asked.

"Maybe move to Seattle. It would be about 4 hours and the ferry too, but that is closer than New York and he could go to U dub, but that's a lot to ask." I sighed. "I just want him to be happy."

""Bella, from what I know, when you're happy, he's happy." Leah said with a smile.

"Well, you just need to talk to him." Alice said cheerily at the prospect of me living closer.

"Okay, girls. Let's get lunch." Esme said as we walked to the car with only a few things. We didn't go crazy but looking was nice. I was just glad I wasn't forced to be Bella Barbie.

"Well, if it isn't Bella Swan?" I heard a nasally voice behind me. I turned already knowing who it was.

Jessica.

"Jessica, what a nice surprise." I said overly sweet as the others stood next to me.

"So, I heard you've got a little bundle of joy of the way." She said just as sickly sweet. "Who's the lucky daddy?" Her eyes flickered to Esme meaning she knew exactly who.

"Well, if you're mother is the same as when I left. You already know from the town gossip herself." I snapped back. She could mess with me, but not Esme. We all turned to leave but not before hearing her parting words.

"I guess it's lucky you didn't get knocked up before he graduated." She sneered.

I took deep calming breaths as the others just walked. They knew not to mess with it. I unconsciously rubbed my belly almost as if I thought it would disappear.

"Don't listen honey." Esme whispered as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "We all know the love shared." I nodded and made myself forget about the little bitch.

--

After about two hours at a booth of a fancy looking café we were back at the house to find all of our men, minus Carlisle who was working, asleep in the living room. The room was littered with beer bottles and pizza boxes. We all smiled at each other knowing what we were doing.

"As long as my house gets cleaned use what ever means necessary." Esme whispered as she went up the stairs to leave us to ourselves. We all went into the kitchen to find pots and pans along with some wooden spoons. I looked over to my friends and we made our way back to our sleeping boys. Rosalie mouthed the countdown and then we let loose.

BANG!  
BANG!

"HOLY SHIT!"

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

"FIVE MORE MINUTES MOM!"

"BELLA!"

We all laughed at the different reactions as they glared at us from their spots.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Emmett shouted. "I just about pissed my pants." He said quieter after Rose's own glare.

"You are cleaning up all of this shit now." She shouted at him as the others chuckled.

"What are you laughing at Clay Fonseca? Get off your ass and get some trash bags to help with this." It was Leah's turn to glare. Jasper and Edward were smart enough to get to work before more glares came their way.

After about two hours of cleaning up their mess it was all done. Esme came down to start dinner and they all stayed after her invitation. The girls were all in the kitchen as the boys were talking in the living room. The door opened to reveal a tired Carlisle.

"Tough day, honey?" Esme asked as she kissed his cheek and took his coat to hang.

If that wasn't a glimpse into the future I don't know what is.

"Yeah, I see we have a full house for dinner tonight." He smiled at his surroundings. "It sure has changed hasn't it, love." He said and hugged Esme. "Quiet lonely house to full in only a few weeks." He smiled as she nodded.

"Just wait for the pitter patter of little feet that we don't have to change the diapers." She joked as I laughed. "Because we can just pass them off to mommy and daddy, right?"

"Right." Came my personal god's velvet voice from the entryway of the kitchen. I smiled at him as I peeled some potatoes. He came up behind me and kissed my neck.

"I love you." I said and pecked his lips.

"You too, love, you too." He whispered.

--

RING! RING!

"Hello?" I answered my cell groggily as I had just finally fallen asleep.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, DO YOU WANT TO TELL ME WHY I HAD TO FIND OUT FROM YOUR FATHER THAT YOU'RE PREGNANT?" My mother yelled as I held the phone away from my ear. I heard a groan and the bed shift then the lamp switched on.

"Mom, shh." I said as I got out of bed. Edward sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he yawned.

"What is it baby?" He asked and my mother heard.

"Is that the sperm donor who got my baby pregnant?" She sneered.

"Mom, stop." I said in my best no nonsense voice.

"Don't tell me to stop. I had to find out from your angry father that my baby is having a baby. I'm allowed to be bit upset." She said sadly. "You know how bad I felt not being able to come and see you when you got hurt. I just feel you're pulling away from me. I didn't even find out from you that you're pregnant." I sighed.

"I'm sorry mom. I wanted to tell you, but it didn't feel right over the phone. I was going to visit you and Phil and Blake. I'm sorry." I said sincerely and really irritated at Charlie at the same time.

"Honey, just….." She sighed. "You know what, it's late. I'll let you go. Just promise to call me tomorrow."

"Of course."

"Okay, I love you sweetie. Blake misses you." She said.

"I miss him too. Give him a kiss for me. I love you, bye." I said.

"Bye."

When we hung up I turned to see Edward looking at me in concern.

"My mom." I said while crawling in next to him.

"Oh?" He said as he wrapped his arms around me, with one hand caressing my stomach.

"Yeah, Charlie called her and she was upset to have to find out from him." I yawned.

"Sleep, love. We can go talk to him tomorrow. I'll go or you can go alone what ever you prefer."

"I think maybe alone. He might be a bit calmer if it's just me." I said and kissed his naked chest. He reached over and turned off the light.

"Alright, now sleep." He commanded playfully and I didn't argue.

I slept with dreams of a little bronze haired boy with green eyes calling me mommy.

--

**REVIEW!!**

**Short I know, but it's all I got in me right now.**

**I don't know about this chapter. I like it but do you?**

**TELL ME!**

**LOL**

**Some story suggestions-**

**For those of you who like Edward being the younger one go and check out Two Decades The Difference by Virtuous Honesty.**

**Also, go look at the continuation of my story Taboo by kuntrygal.**

**And for some smut filled drama check out Unfaithful by PuppetStrings19.**

**That's all for now. I probably won't update til the weekend.**


	12. Healing

**ABOUT TIME!!!**

**Anyone else having withdrawals! LOL**

Never Forgotten

Chapter 11

Healing

"Are you sure love?" Edward asked for the millionth time it felt since we woke in each other's arms this morning.

"Yes, I'm more than sure. He is my father." I kissed his lips lightly. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay." He grinned wickedly at me. "I was thinking, since I've been feeling better and you've been feeling better." He kissed my temple and slowly brought his nose to sweep across my jaw line, and I let out a small whimper. "We could make love." He whispered huskily with need and lust in his voice. I looked into his eyes and he knew I wanted it too.

"I don't really feel very sexy now." I said motioning to my cast. He laughed lightly.

"Well you may have a cast but it's still sexy as hell. My little dangerous one." He whispered and rolled onto his back with me straddling his waist. I moaned at the friction his already prominent erection caused my core. I stood above him and took off my panties and his shirt while he pushed down his pajama pants. I was mindful off all the sensitive spots. His leg still had a brace on but it wasn't as bad as they thought and his ribs were still sensitive, while he was in his coma he had healed considerably.

"Tell me if I hurt you." I whispered and lowered myself onto him. He groaned and his hips bucked into me.

"Fuck." He grunted. "It's been too long." His head fell back onto his pillow as I worked up and down his shaft. I instinctively put my hands to his chest but he gabbed both my hands and laced our fingers. He brought them above his head and it caused me to lean over him and gave me more leverage to work. It also brought my breasts level with his mouth. He latched onto my nipple greedily sucking on it.

"Oh." I gasped as he released it and blew cool air onto the hardened peak. "Yes." I was working harder now desperate for release.

"Oh Bella." He moaned. "So good, so good to be inside you."

"I love you." I said when I was close. I kissed him passionately and felt my release coming faster. I threw my head back as I worked faster up and down. His hips bucked to meet mine. My mouth opened in a slight 'o' and my eyes clamped shut. As my walls clenched around him all I heard was,

"I love you, my Bella." And I was flying. I saw the white lights behind my eyelids as I was floating with the best I'd had. At least on the top five list. And Edward occupied all of my lists. I collapsed on his chest and he rolled us to the side. He showered my face with soft kisses whispering words of love. I smiled lazily to him when he reached my mouth. He pulled away quicker than I wanted and I pouted sticking out my lips seeking his back on mine. He chuckled softly and got out of bed.

"Come on. Shower time." He said and guided me to the bathroom.

--

_Deep breaths. Just take deep breaths. Just knock on the door._

I finally let my hand make contact with the wood on my father's front door. His cruiser was in the driveway so I knew he was home. I heard quick footsteps and a pause before the door was opened. There he stood, and he looked like a bit of a mess.

"Hi daddy." I said sweetly. He moved to the side without a word telling me to come in. I went to the couch and sat down while he sat in his chair.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time. We both laughed lightly. I looked over to he side and saw a bag from a store I had gone to yesterday. Charlie noticed and coughed to get my attention.

"I was really upset, but that doesn't mean I should have said what I did. I was just scared for you." He said quietly. He walked over to the bag in the corner and brought it to me. I looked at him curiously. "Just open it." He said and sat down.

I opened the bag slowly not knowing what to expect. I felt the tears form when I pulled out the gift. I looked at him and he smiled and a light pink color graced his cheeks. He was blushing. I looked over the tiny Mariners outfit and knew we would be okay. I got up and hugged him.

"I figured even a girl could wear it. I know its early and all, but I thought of it as a peace offering or just something…….." He was rambling. I cut him off.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Don't cry Bells." He whispered back. "And I'm sorry I called your mom. I honestly thought you told her already. I didn't mean….." I cut him off again.

"Don't worry. You actually saved me having to tell her." I laughed, as we pulled apart.

"So," he paused. "Edward's a good boy. I just hope he takes care of you." He said looking at the floor. I guess we were coming to an end of our little emotional time. That was fine with me.

"Yeah, he really is amazing dad. I know it seems sudden but not really. I know he's the one and in my heart I know we will be together for the rest of our lives." I assured him.

"I just know you have big dreams and so does he, and having a baby right now will be tough. Especially so far away from people who can help you. He'll be in medical school in about in a couple of years." He sighed. "But you're a big girl, a fine young woman. You'll be fine. I have faith. Just anymore announcements would be preferred to not be told to me in public." He paused looking guilty. "I'm also sorry for what I said. As much as I love small town life, news gets around fast." He laughed without humor.

"Don't worry. I'm not." I said honestly. He just nodded and looked to the floor. I realized it was my cue to leave. As I walking to the door an idea struck. "I haven't talked to Esme yet, but maybe we could have you and Sue come over for dinner. Just the six of us."

"Sure Bells, just call me." He hugged me one more time and then I left. I walked to Esme's car in a daze of how well that went. I looked over in the passenger seat at Charlie's gift and smiled.

_We would be okay._

--

Once I got home.

_Yeah, I know I'm calling Edward's parents home._

He was sitting on the couch reading and looked so damn sexy with his reading glasses and brow furrowed in concentration. I walked over to him and put the bag down next to us before straddling his lap and placing the book on the coffee table. I carefully took off his glasses as he just looked up at me in amusement. I kissed him deeply and a moan came out of him. The dampness in my underwear was so obvious. I felt like a horny teenager. When we broke apart he had that sexy crooked smile that I could just lick.

"I take it things went well." I just nodded and went to work on his neck. I was grinding my core against his erection when we heard the door open in the foyer.

"Shit." I whispered and crawled off his lap. He chuckled and wiped the lip-gloss from his lips. When the footsteps got closer I adjusted my shirt that had somehow made its way over my bra. I heard a cough and turned to see Carlisle in the doorway smiling at his son.

"How's your day been so far?" He let out a small chuckle.

"Great dad. Just peachy." Edward smiled back. I'm sure my face was about 10 shades of red by now. Carlisle laughed and muttered something that sounded like 'I bet'.

"When's your mom getting home?" I asked after a little while.

"I think……" Just then the front door opened and Esme's heel clacked on the wooden surface of the foyer to the living room. When she appeared she had an ever-present smile.

"Good afternoon." She smiled and walked over to us. She saw the bag and pointed to it curiously. "Did we get that?"

"No." I paused and bit my bottom lip. "Charlie did." I whispered knowing my emotions were showing themselves.

"Oh honey." She said and rushed over to give me hug. She pulled away smiling. "So it's all okay with him?"

"Yeah, he's just overprotective and a little worried that we aren't ready. But when are you ever ready to do something so new?" She nodded.

"Never." I laughed and grabbed the bag. I sat on the couch next to a silent Edward and Esme took the one across from us.

"Are you okay?" He seemed to snap out of it then. He nodded and smiled.

"Just thinking." He kissed my forehead and urged me to show them what he got me.

"Oh it's adorable, and exactly what I would expect from Charlie." Esme laughed as I pulled it out of the bag.

"I know." I said and Edward smiled.

"It's great, baby." He smiled and got up to leave us while we cooed over how sweet it was.

"So, I was wondering if it would be okay to have dinner here all six of us." I said to her after some time talking.

"That would great. How about Friday?" I nodded.

"I'll just call Sue or Charlie to see if that's okay." She stood to leave and then smiled at me.

"I'm happy things are working out for you. I know we don't really want to talk about this, but I know you're the reason my son wasn't himself those years, but I know that you're also the reason he's back. I thank you for that." She smiled and left. I sat there stunned.

I walked slowly upstairs processing things. How could someone be so forgiving and genuine? Esme was one of a kind. And Carlisle was just as much, so compassionate.

I walked into the room and saw Edward in nothing but his boxers sitting on the bed. I licked my lips at the sit before me. I locked the door and walked towards him. He smiled wickedly at me.

"I thought I was the pregnant hormonal libido driven one." I teased as I shed my jeans. I saw his dick twitch when my bra was finally shed. He groaned as I turned around and bent at the waist to take off my panties.

"To be honest, that little show downstairs got me all hot and bothered. Then, not only did my father interrupt us, but my mother. The whole time we were talking I was trying to think of how to calm down my painful boner." He laughed. I threw my panties at him and he laughed. "Come here you naughty little girl." I smiled at him and crawled to straddle him. I palmed through his underwear and he groaned as his head fell to the headboard.

"You like that, Mr. Cullen?" I whispered and took his earlobe in between my teeth. He nodded and I smiled.

"You know what would be a great fantasy, one where I'm the teacher." He laughed and smacked his arm. "What?" He asked innocently.

"I can't believe you read my mind Mr. Cullen." He smiled and pushed down his boxers. Once they were off I stroked him a few times. "Is this right Mr. Cullen?" I asked biting my lip and looking up at him.

"Oh yes Isabella. Very good." He gave me a lazy smile and closed his eyes as his head fell back.

"Mr. Cullen, Can I put it in my mouth? Is that okay?" I asked extra sweet and innocent.

"Isabella, is your hot little mouth okay to handle me?" He grunted when I squeezed a bit.

"I'm up for the challenge Mr. Cullen. I really want that A." Then I went to work on his delicious dick. It had been a while since I had gone down on him and I forgot his taste. I was glad my left hand was in the cast and not my right. That would have been awkward.

"Isabella, you'll get extra credit if you swallow." He grunted. I just moaned and that seemed to do the trick. He shot his seed into my mouth and I swallowed it all greedily. "Fuck." He said with one last thrust into my mouth.

"Did I pass?" I asked sitting on my knees in between his legs. He grabbed my waist and sat me on top of him.

"One more test, Isabella." I felt even more wet when he called me that. So primal.

"I didn't have chance to study for anything else Mr. Cullen." I said sweetly and innocent again. He smiled.

"I know, consider it a pop quiz." He said then impaled me with his cock. I moaned and shuddered against him.

"Mr. Cullen." I cried out in character as I rode him.

"Isabella." He groaned. I bounced up and down him. My boobs were already a bit sore from the motions. He palmed them quickly and I was thankful. "So big already." He said to himself. "A plus." He shouted as he released into me. I came too and collapsed onto his chest. Our breathing the only sounds in the room. I was thankful we had a huge house and hopefully we weren't too loud for his parents' ears. That would be embarrassing. I laughed and looked at him. He had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Bell curve, my ass." I said smiling. He laughed a big laugh and smacked my ass. I yelped.

"And what a glorious ass."

--

"Hey mom." I said in the phone. Yet another case of Déjà Vu. I was sitting on the same bench talking to my mom that I was when I called her three years ago.

"Hey honey, hold on." I heard some shuffling and then one of my favorite little voices in the world.

"Bell, Blake miss you." My brother said sadly. My heart broke a little.

"I know sweetie. I'll visit soon. I promise. How are momma and daddy treating you?"

"Good, I got to eat two cookies after dinner, but don't tell momma. Daddy hid the second one to me." I laughed. She was obviously right beside him, but to a two year old whispering was like no one could hear.

"I won't tell, little one."

"Momma wants talk to you. Night night." He yawned.

"I love you little one." He mumbled a good night and I heard Phil asking him to brush his teeth.

"I'm back. He's been asking about you so I figured a chat before bed would be okay." Renee said to me.

"Yeah, just miss him. I think I'll ask Edward when we can come visit. I really want you to meet him."

"I do too. Maybe sometime around Christmas. It's soon."

"Yeah, that would be nice." I sighed. "I talked to Charlie."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he's better. Just shocked."

"I figured."

"Yeah, now all I have to do is face this damn town everyday." I muttered.

"Honey, I know Forks seems to be a judgmental place, but if the ones who care the most about you are behind you, does it matter?" I sighed. She was right.

"No." We had a bit of a pause.

"So, how's the sex?"

"MOM!" I reprimanded her.

"What? My grown daughter and I can't talk about sex?" I shook my head at her.

"No. There is never a time I want to talk about sex to my mother."

"Come on, I'll tell you things about…."

"Bye mom." I hung up. Not what I want to talk about.

--

The next day was so beautiful outside I thought the need to seize the beautiful landscape of the Cullen home. I found some of Esme's sketch paper and colored pencils and went outside. I sat on the bench from last night and chuckled at my mother's antics. I looked out at the garden and was once again swept away by the beauty of it all. An array of flowers swept across the back yard and all four sides had a sidewalk that met at a fountain in the middle.

I was sketching for about an hour before Edward came out with a blanket. He sat it close to the bench without a word and sat down. He patted the space between his legs and I slowly got up and sat there. He watched over my shoulder as I worked. The artist and her muse. It was quite poetic. Once I was finished I put at the bottom my name and next it.

_To my muse._

And handed it to him. He smiled at me and kissed the part of my neck where it met my shoulder. He lightly skimmed the skin my stomach where my jeans and shirt met.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked more to himself.

"I think I'm the lucky one." I smiled and he shook his head. I cut him off from his protest with my lips. I pulled away and he smiled.

"Why don't we just agree to disagree?" I nodded and stood. I helped him to his feet and we walked back inside. "How about I show my muse something." He said and ushered me to the grand piano they had. We sat on the bench side by side. He winked at me as he positioned his hands above the keys. Once he started to play my heart swelled.

It was my lullaby.

I rested my head on his shoulder as he played a song I hadn't heard in so long. It seemed to last and eternity and still it wasn't enough. It ended way too soon. Once he was finished he put an arm around me and pulled me closer. He kissed my hair and forehead and then my temple.

"I love you baby." He said softly. We heard a creak behind us and turned to see Esme and Carlisle with saddened expressions on their faces.

"Three years." Esme said softly.

"It's good to hear you play again, son." Carlisle said while wrapping an arm around Esme.

"Again." She said softly. I turned to Edward and saw some moisture in his eyes.

"Your favorite." He answered and turned back to the piano. He played something else this time. It was a completely different kind of song. It sounded like it was filled with so much love and happiness, not sadness and longing like my lullaby. Once he was finished his shoulders slouched and he bent over the keys. I saw a single tear fall and splash as it hit the ivory key.

_Healing, we were healing. He was healing._

--

**REVIEW!!**

**I personally loved it. I didn't put a lemon in Fast and Hard this time, so I had to get my smut out somehow. LOL**

**And at the end when Esme says three years, he hasn't played in three years. Just to clear that up. **

**So how many of you went 'AWWW' when Charlie whipped out the Mariners jersey?**

**I have a feeling things will be better from here on out. I love the idea of just the happiness. It's so much easier to write. It will be sad along the way with all the healing they have to do and some other things, but the car accident is the worst.**

**I love all of you so much. It amazes me at the success of this compared to its predecessor. I think this story is so much better. I've had more experience with writing and it's just a funner story. More about healing than struggles to be together**.

**Until next time,**

**courthale**


	13. Surprises

**First off thank you to my new Beta, paradigmofsecrecy. This chapter is dedicated to you. Sometimes I just get to typing and it doesn't make sense, so having you help is great help.**

**Also, I hope to update Scarred today. Be on the look out for that.**

Never Forgotten

Chapter 12

Surprises

I woke up and immediately reached over to Edward's half of the bed. It felt cool, so he hadn't been in bed for a while. I looked over at his clock to find that it was only about 7:30, and there was a note on his pillow.

_Good morning beautiful,_

_I hope you slept well. I have some things to do today, but I left breakfast for you downstairs if you're up for it. I'll call you later._

_Love,_

_Edward_

I sighed and got out of bed. I didn't like the feeling of not waking up in his arms. It made me even more aware of how much I needed him. Tomorrow, we would be having dinner with Sue, Charlie, Esme and Carlisle. I still didn't know if we would be announcing our engagement yet.

I got into my morning ritual quickly and had only slight nausea that my hot shower seemed to help. I got out, and pulled on my yoga pants and one of Edward's old t-shirts. I walked downstairs to see Esme sitting with her coffee at the table.

"Good morning sweetheart. Sleep well?" She said brightly. One thing about pregnancy that made me want to break the rules was a big cup of coffee.

"Yes. I woke up alone though which is not my idea of fun." I grumbled. She laughed lightly.

"I know dear, but if it makes you feel better he made you breakfast, and even tortured himself about leaving you." I did a little.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"You are very welcome. Breakfast is in the fridge." She said and went back to her paper.

I walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge to see what Edward made for me. There was a fruit cup and yogurt along with a glass of milk. On the plate next to it was a peanut butter sandwich. I smiled at the meal made by my ever-attentive lover. It consisted of calcium, protein, and vitamins all of which were doctor recommended. I grabbed all of it and went back to the table with Esme.

"Today, I think I'll get the groceries for tomorrow's dinner." I said after a while.

"Oh, honey no. I was going to have it catered. I think it would be nice to have a dinner where we can all just relax." She smiled at me.

"Are you sure?" I hated her spending money on my get together.

"Yes, and it will be with our caterer who wants us to try a few new things for our Christmas menu, so tomorrow night will be more like a taste test." She smiled.

"Wait, Forks and Spoons?" OH CRAP! She laughed lightly.

"Yes, Brent is still doing a great job. His clientele has expanded, but he likes to stay around here. He actually got married last year." I let out the breath I was holding. It would have been a bit awkward if he was still single.

"Really, who?" I asked casually as I ate my fruit.

"You know the Denali girls' older sister Kate, well, they met a few years ago, and hit it off. It was a bit of a surprise. I've tried to set him up all these years, and he found a great girl on his own." She paused looking at the grimace on my face at the mention of the Denalis. "She's absolutely nothing like her sisters. Kate's really a sweet girl." She said with a smile, which I returned. I knew him only a little bit, but he was a nice guy who deserved a great girl.

"So, now that that's settled, what are you going to do with your day?" She said, but I didn't have a chance to answer because Carlisle walked in dressed for work.

"Good morning ladies." He said with a smirk that reminded me of Edward's. He kissed Esme's cheek before getting himself some coffee.

"Good morning, love." Esme said with grin.

"Bella, I talked to your doctor, and she thought it would be a good idea to get another appointment made." He said as he sat down. "And she was wondering if you will stay here through you term, or if you will be returning to New York. She has some recommendations if you do decide to go back. So before you go, it would be wise to discuss it with Edward." I nodded and returned to my breakfast.

"So, I guess I'm off to work." Carlisle said as he stood. "Have a nice day Bella."

"I've got to head out too." Esme added. "Have a good day sweetheart." She said and kissed my forehead.

"Bye." I said to their retreating forms. I was all alone in the Cullen home. I don't think I have been alone the whole time I 've been here. I read in the living room, and it was about 11:30 when the doorbell rang. I approached it cautiously, and looked through the peephole to see a young woman with flowers and a package. I opened it, and she smiled.

"Bella Swan?" She asked sweetly.

"That's me." I answered hesitantly.

"These are for you." She said and handed me the box and flowers. "Have a great day." Then she ran cheerily back to her van and left.

I walked over to the couch, set the vase of Freesias down, and opened the package. Inside was a box with the words "Bergdorf Goodman" on it. I opened it to find a gown with a note on top.

_Hello love,_

_Alice will be there at 12:00 to take you to be pampered the way you deserve. She has been given instructions as to what to do. _

_Love,_

_Edward._

_P.S._

_Don't put up a fight._

I sat stunned.

What was he doing? What was he planning?

I guess I sat there in a daze longer than I thought because the next thing I knew my best friend was walking in with a wide grin on her face.

"Hello my beautiful best friend and soon to be mommy." She came to me and I stood to hug her. I laughed.

"That is a long name maybe you should shorten it a bit." I said, and she tapped her chin in mock concentration.

"How about BBFSTBM." We both laughed. "Or... just Bella. I think I like it." We sat down.

"So, I'm guessing you can't tell me what he's planning." She shook her head and smiled.

"Nope." She said popping the top.

"Okay," I sighed. She took the box from the table that I hadn't even really looked at it yet. She was bouncing in her seat with excitement. She pulled the dress out, and I gasped. The dress was black and white formal gown. Made of silk that looked very expensive. (on profile.)

"Isn't it great!" She squealed.

"You picked this out?" I asked, standing to run my fingers over the material. Heavenly.

"No, Edward did. Boy's got taste. I just gave my approval." She smiled. I was struck with a thought.

"Wait, Bergdorf Goodman, that's expensive." I stated and crossed my arms over my chest.

"So," She said drawing out the word as to ask what the problem with that was.

"So, I don't like when he spends all that money on me. He knows that." I pouted. And then thought of his note and Alice seemed to know what I was thinking.

"No fighting. Edward would be upset if you didn't like it." She rivaled my pout.

"Fine, but can't I have just a hint about his plans?" I begged. She shook her head.

"No, now, do you want to go to the spa like that or would you prefer to change?" She said as she headed towards the stairs, gesturing for me to lead the way.

"Let me change." We walked into Edward's room, and she hung up my dress. Even if I didn't like him spending money, it was breath taking. I hope I could do it justice by wearing it. I pulled on my jeans, purple peasant top, grabbed my coat, and we were out the door in no time.

"You know I only let you out with your hair like that because I have plans for you." She grinned evilly at my messy bun. I just smiled back and shook my head.

"Okay Alice." I laughed.

We pulled into a salon and spa about 20 minutes later that looked fancy and expensive. When we went in, a lady greeted us and took our coats.

"Welcome to Chica Bella Salon and Spa. Can I get you anything to drink while you wait?" She asked nicely.

"I'll have a glass of champagne and she'll have…." Alice trailed off for my answer.

"Do you have any apple juice?" I asked. Alice looked at me in confusion. "Just something I always seemed to crave these days."

"Yes, we do. I'll be back in a moment. Go ahead and wait in there where we have robes for you. Please take your time." She said as she led us to a big room with brown and cream colored walls with white sofas. The lighting was down to a calming hue. She left us and we changed.

"So, how's everything?" Alice asked as we changed.

"Great. Never been better. You?"

"Same. Jasper and I have finally decided to start trying." She smiled at me and I squealed.

"Really?" She nodded and I hugged her. "That's so great!"

"I know! We have to wait until we get all moved in to the house, but after that we have the go ahead from our doctor." She beamed.

"I think Rose and Emmett are probably trying too. She has always wanted kids, so it's only a matter of time." She nodded in agreement with me, and then there was a knock at the door.

"You ladies ready?" We nodded.

--

After three hours of pampering and many times of falling asleep on the table, we were on our way to the salon part of the building. We both sat down and got manicures and pedicures. We laughed and caught up on all the things we had missed over the past couple of years. We just had fun.

"We need to do this again and invite Rose and Leah." She nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I really like Leah. Is it just me or are her and Rose pretty much the exact opposite in looks but the same in everything else?" She questioned.

"No, not just you." I laughed.

"All done ladies."

We headed over to the chairs and Alice instructed my stylists as to what should be done and to keep the mirror away from me until it was all done. She sat next to me and got her hair trimmed. We talked the whole time and even had some witty banter with our stylists. I was having a lot of fun. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and fished it out.

_Having fun?_

_E_

I smiled.

"Edward?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"That smile is only reserved for him." She stated and went back to talking to her stylist.

_So much. Thank you. I love you._

_Still a little curious as to what all of this is for but will I see you soon?_

_B_

His reply was quick.

_Soon,_

_I love you too._

_E_

I put my phone back into my pocket just as they finished my hair.

"Okay, are you ready?" Cameron, my stylist, asked me. I took a deep breath and nodded.

He turned me, and I gasped. That could not be me. My hair was quaffed and pulled back into a loose French twist. I had a little diamond clip holding it back. (on profile.)

"Thank you." I said and my voice broke. He chuckled at me. "Damn pregnancy hormones." We were both laughing as I stood and hugged him. Alice was done too, so we started our way back home.

--

"Hold still!" Alice said frustrated. She had been doing my make-up for about 45 minutes and I was restless.

"You can't keep a pregnant woman in a spa all day, then drag her and keep her locked in her room without some food." She huffed in frustration and I smiled in victory.

"Fine." She pulled out her phone. "Jazz, pick up a pizza and bring it to Edward's" She commanded, then shut her phone.

"Thank you." I smiled. She just rolled her eyes and got back to work.

"Knock, Knock." Jasper said as he opened the door. He stopped short when he saw me. "Wow, Bells, You look great." He smiled and I blushed.

"There, that's what was missing." Alice smiled referring to my blush. Jasper laughed and brought the pizza to sit it in my lap.

"Okay, I'll see you at home." He said and kissed Alice on the cheek, and then me on the forehead before he left.

"Eat now, and then we'll put your dress on. You need to be ready by 6 and it's 5:15 now." She looked at her watch. I nodded and dug in.

--

By six, I was ready and walking out of his en suite bathroom. Alice smiled widely.

"And to complete the look." She said and pulled out a pair of pearl earrings.

"Thank you so much Ali. My beautiful best friend and future mommy to be." I hugged her and put on the earrings. "So, minus the cast, how do I look?"

"Stunning." Came the velvet voice I had missed all day. He was standing at the door in a tux with a black tie. I stood stunned by his beauty yet again. Alice smiled and excused herself.

"Thank you again Alice." He said as she passed.

"Just keep her safe." She said and glanced back at me.

"With my life." He said never taking his eyes off me. He walked over to me, and we held each other for a moment.

"So, get me all beautified, now what do you plan on doing with me?" I asked, as we pulled apart.

"Shall we." He said and offered me his arm. We went downstairs, and I grabbed my clutch. He opened the door, and outside was a town car with the driver holding the door open. I stood still and turned to Edward who spoke. "Limos are ostentatious. I thought this would be better." He led me to the car and helped me in. "Thanks Tim." He said to the driver.

"No problem Mr. Cullen." He said and shut the door, then returned to his seat in front.

"So, again, what are we doing?" I turned to him, and he reached for my hand kissing my knuckles.

"It's a surprise, love. Be patient." And that was all he said the whole car ride. We came to a stop and, Tim came to open the door for us. Edward got out first, and then held my hand as I got out. I looked up and was very confused.

"All dressed up to go to the library." I said to him as we climbed the steps. He chuckled softly and took my hand.

"Bella, what about this library is special?" He asked as we stopped at the doors.

"Um…" I bit my bottom lip thinking over all things he could mean and then it clicked. "It's where we met." I said softly. He nodded and smiled my favorite crooked smile. He opened the doors and let me in. He took my hand again, and brought me over to a dimly lit section. It looked closed because we were the only ones in here. We rounded a corner, and I saw a table with two place settings and a covered dish. He sat me in one chair and stood behind me.

"See this is where my life changed for ever." He went to a shelf. "This book..." He held up a copy of Wuthering Heights. "...caught my eye and made me brave enough to talk to you. In turn, you allowed me the pleasure of your company. That night was the beginning for me. My life completely shifted to be with you, and only you." He opened the book and started to read a passage I knew from memory as he knelt down on one knee beside me.

"'And I pray one prayer--I repeat it till my tongue stiffens--Catherine Earnshaw, may you not rest as long as I am living; you said I killed you--haunt me, then! The murdered DO haunt their murderers, I believe. I know that ghosts HAVE wandered on earth. Be with me always--take any form--drive me mad! Only DO not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you! Oh, God! it is unutterable! I CANNOT live without my life! I CANNOT live without my soul!'

When he finished, he looked up at me as one tear fell down my cheek. He sat the book on the table, and brushed the tear away with his thumb. He brought his hands to the clasp on the necklace that was carrying my ring. He took it in his fingers and he looked into my eyes.

"I cannot live without my life! I cannot live without my soul! You are my life and soul and I want you for eternity Bella. When we are apart, my heart aches to be near you. When we are together, my soul feels alive again. I never want to be parted from you ever again. So, again, I ask you to marry me. Will you be my wife?" He said and took my left hand to place the ring on my finger before kissing it. He looked up at me and kissed me. I responded earnestly.

Once we pulled apart, I nodded my head "yes" unable to speak. He stood and brought me with him. He took my hand and led me to a partition, pushing it back to reveal all our family and friends dressed in formal attire.

"Surprise!" They all shouted. I was stunned, but immediately noticed a small figure running towards me.

"BELL!" Blake shouted and crashed into me legs. I knelt down, and hugged him tightly as everyone walked over to congratulate us.

"Blake, I missed you so much." I cried as I hugged him. I looked up, and saw my mother standing next to us in a beautiful floor length purple gown. I stood and took her in my arms. We cried after being so long apart, then we laughed at how ridiculous we must look. I pulled back from her and saw Charlie standing in a nice suit. I smiled at the sight. He walked over to me and took me in his arms.

"Good job Bells." He whispered. "I just want you to be happy." I nodded into his chest.

"I am." I continued the hugs all night until I finally got to Alice.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Get over here." I said and hugged her to me. We laughed. "You knew all along. All of you." I asked, as we pulled apart.

I heard a collective "yes" and sighed.

"Come here mister." I said and tugged on Edward's suit jacket. "Thank you." I said against his lips.

"You're welcome." He said back. Then he gave me a light kiss, which I returned and we broke apart after we heard.

"GET A ROOM!" Emmett boomed followed by a smack given by Rosalie.

"So, let's eat." Edward shouted as we all sat in the small banquet room of the library.

I took his hand in mine and kissed his palm. He smiled and led me to our table. Once we sat down, I leaned over to whisper.

"My life." He leaned in after that and whispered.

"My soul."

--

**REVIEW!!**

**So, did he redeem himself to some of you? I know some didn't like how he proposed before, and thought I might as well get a really awesome one in here. **

**Next chapter will be with her mom and Blake. I think I'll have her go to the appointment with Edwella.**

**And give me your opinion on what you want them to do. Do you want them in NY or Seattle?**

**Until next time,**

**courthale**


	14. Appointment

**This chapter is yet again dedicated to my awesome beta paradigmofsecrecy. She is super busy but still is betaing all of my stuff. You are awesome.**

Never Forgotten

Chapter 13

Appointment

EPOV

"Shh. We have to be quiet." I said to Blake as we carried breakfast in bed to Bella. The little guy was becoming my new best friend since I picked him and his parents up from the airport. He was a great, smart, little kid who was very easy to be around. He made the idea of being a father in seven months all that more exciting. He put his finger to his mouth in a shushing motion, and I chuckled at his innocence.

"Bell sleeping." He whispered as he turned the knob to my room. He tiptoed over to my bed, and I sat the food on my desk. Bella was lying peacefully on my side of the bed holding my pillow close to her face. Blake walked over to my side of the bed and crawled under the covers with her. She was in the middle of the bed, so I crawled in behind her. I kissed her neck, and Blake kissed her cheek.

"Bella." I whispered against her skin.

"Bell." Blake whispered in her ear. Her eyes shot open and she grabbed Blake to hold him close.

"Blakers." She exclaimed. He laughed, and I got up to get her breakfast off my desk. When I turned back, they were sitting side by side with Blake whispering in her ear. She had a huge smile on her face, and I was more than happy I could help to put it there. She saw me watching and patted the bed next to her as he continued to talk to her. I sat the food in front of her and sat beside her.

"I love you." She said and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too, my beautiful fiancée." I kissed her lips lightly.

"...and Daddy said we get to stay two more days." He said and held up two fingers as best he could. I nodded and Bella looked so happy.

"Two more days with my favorite boy." She said and handed him one of the orange slices on her plate. He nodded and shoved some of it into his mouth.

"Well then we need to make the best of it, huh?" I said to them both. "After Bella goes to see the doctor today, we can all go and have some fun." I said, and they both nodded while shoving food in their mouths. I laughed lightly and kissed her on the cheek.

"What time do we need to be there?" She asked me as she cut off a piece of pancake for Blake. I sat there, as they interacted, just loving the way she was with him. She was a natural caretaker and was going to be a phenomenal mother. "Edward?" She waved her hand in front of my face to bring me back.

"Sorry love," I smiled at her. "We need to be there by 11."

"Okay." I watched in awe as they finished the food. I was more than happy to take her mother with us because Renee was more than just Bella's mother. She was Bella's best friend and sharing the experience with her would be nice.

"Blake." We heard from the door before it was opened slightly. Renee smiled as she peeked her head in. "Let's get you a bath." She said as he jumped off the bed to go to her.

"Bye Bell, Bye Ed." He waved.

"Do you still want me to come with you?" She asked as Blake ran towards Phil's voice.

"Of course mom. Esme's coming too, so don't feel to out of place." She said to her mother. This was new information to me.

"My mom's coming?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled.

"Of course." She said and kissed my cheek.

"Well, I'll be ready by 10:30." Renee said and closed the door. Bella slipped out of bed. She had her hair up in a messy bun and one of my old t-shirts on. She was always so beautiful in the mornings. I watched her as she moved around the room. She still had her cast on but that would come off in the next few weeks. She gathered up her clothes and looked at me and raised an eyebrow at me.

"See anything you like?" She smiled.

"Of course." I said and got up from the bed. I walked up behind her as she fished out some more things and wrapped my arms around her waist. I lifted the shirt slightly and she shivered. I pulled it over her head and she only had a pair of white cotton panties on. I turned her around and knelt down in front of her. I kissed her stomach once and her breath caught. I kissed my way up, but a thought struck me.

"Let's take a bath." I said and took her hand in my own. I sat her on the sink counter and moved around the bathroom to prepare a bath for us. I locked the door, because of all our guests. As I was moving around, I felt her eyes on me. "See anything you like?" I repeated her words.

"Of course." She said with a smile.

"Well, okay." I shrugged and got back to work. I finished and the water was about half way up when I turned back to her. She was still sitting there in only her panties with her breasts bared to my eyes. She was becoming a bit curvier. Her hips were rounding out a bit, and her breasts were fuller. I reveled in the of motherhood on her.

She caught my staring and hopped off the counter to walk towards me. She stood about 2 feet in front of me and took of her underwear. She brought my shirt up and over my head followed by my pants until I was in only my boxers. Then she kissed all over my chest stopping to lick each of my nipples. I moaned and massaged her scalp while I held her head to me. She took my brace off and then pulled me out of my boxers.

She stood back as I got into the tub first and turned the knob off. She got in and climbed to sit in between my legs. Her back was to my chest and my arms were wrapped around her. We didn't make love but we washed and caressed each other in that bath. It was nice and calming, and reminded me of our first shower in New York. I looked at my clock and noticed it was already 10. I sighed and washed the rest of the soap off her breasts.

"We need to get ready, love." I said and kissed her bare wet shoulder. She sighed and leaned into me more.

"Ok." She said and got out of our haven. I followed, grabbing a towel to wrap around my waist. I grabbed another to rinse Bella off. When I was finished with her, she took the towel and dried out her hair as I went back to our room to get dressed.

"Edward?" She called from the bathroom.

"Yeah." I said as I looked for some boxers.

"We really need to make a decision." She said from behind me. Her small hands came to rest on my stomach as her arms wrapped around me.

"About?" I said back as I held her hands in mine.

"What we will do after we get better. Are we going back to New York?" She said softly against my back. I could tell she had an opinion but she wanted me to make the decision. I stopped all my movements and turned to look at her.

"What do you want to do?" I said as I held her close to me. She shook her head.

"You're the one with the most school left. We can do whatever, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy." I really didn't want to make this decision by myself and regret it later.

"I know you have an opinion Bella. Just tell me." I felt moisture on my naked chest and pulled back and lifted her chin to see tears running down her face.

"I really want to be close." She sniffled. "To our families." She whispered. I nodded.

"This is what we can do. We can go to New York and finish out our incompletes. We can finish out this semester and move to Seattle in the summer. The University of Washington will be a great choice for pre med. To be honest honey." I said and then sighed. "When I get done with my pre med, I think for my career to be the best it can be we will need to try for somewhere like John's Hopkins." I said and kissed her forehead. I pulled her to me and held her close. "It will be four years or more but then after that we can move back. I think dad would be more than happy to find me a position at the hospital." I laughed lightly and she let out a breath.

"But we would move back to Forks indefinitely?" She asked. I nodded and she squealed and hugged me tighter.

"Now, let's get out of here." I said and took her hand in mine to lead her to the stairs. We walked down to find our mothers chatting happily in the living room. Once we got in into their eye line they jumped up and put on their coats to leave.

"Excited?" Bella said with a giggle.

"First grandchild." They both said in a duh fashion. We both just laughed and I helped Bella into her coat. The car ride was comfortable and before I knew it, I was pulling into the hospital parking lot. Being the gentleman my mother raised me to be, I opened all the doors for them. Renee almost had a stroke.

"Bella where can I get one of these?" She said jokingly and pointed to me. I laughed and my mother smiled at me.

"He must have such great parents, right? Such a gentleman." Esme smiled at me as we all laughed while walking in. I took Bella's hand in mine as we walked through the hospital doors. We walked to where Bella's doctor was on the second floor and went over to the desk.

"Appointment for Cullen." Bella said. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist. It was something as small as her putting her name under Cullen made me ecstatic. I knew making her my wife would make me even a thousand times happier.

"Yes, have a seat and your doctor will be ready in a minute." She smiled and we went to sit where our mothers were already seated.

"Cullen." A nurse said a few minutes later. They took her through all the steps before leaving us in a room with Bella on a table and the rest of us surrounding her. She seemed a bit nervous so I held her hand and traced the lines of her palm, which seemed to relax her a bit.

"How you holding up?" I asked her quietly as she breathed deeply.

"Good, just a bit nervous. I don't know why." She said and rested her head against the back of the table and closed her eyes. The doctor came in a few minutes later.

"Hello everyone, looks like a full house today." She said. "Oh, hello Esme, it's so nice to see you again."

"Emily, it's so great to see you too." They hugged and she introduced her to Renee as well.

"Let's get to it shall we?" She said as Bella nodded her head.

The exam went smoothly and next was the sonogram.

"Let's get the technician in here and then we'll be all done." Her doctor said as she washed her hands and then left the room. After a few moments, a young lady came in with a machine.

"Hello, are we ready to see your baby?" She asked. She set up the machine to the left of Bella as I was holding her right hand. Our mothers were behind me looking at the machine. She put the liquid on Bella's stomach and Bella let out a quick breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked while I played with her long locks. She nodded and smiled.

"Cold." She said.

"Sorry about that." The technician said. "Now let's see what we can see of your baby so far." She smiled and put the device to Bella's stomach. "Now we won't be able to see much or hear a heartbeat yet but we can see something." She searched around a bit more and then turned to us. She pointed to a spot on the screen and smiled at us. "That is your baby."

I was in complete awe. I couldn't really make out anything but I knew our baby was there and this was all so much more real for me, for us. I turned to Bella and she was staring at the screen silently as a tear fell from her eye. I wiped it away and she turned to me.

"Our baby." I said and kissed her forehead. I looked in to her eyes for a moment and we had a silent moment pass between us. But that was soon broken.

"Would you like some prints."

"Yes!" We all four said at the same time.

"How many?" She said with a small laugh at our enthusiasm.

"Make it a dozen to be safe." Bella said and the tech nodded.

Soon we were on our way out of the exam room and waiting to make our next appointment.

"Bella," We heard the doctor behind us. "I forgot to ask what you plan to do." She asked as she approached us. I looked over to Bella and she nodded with a smile.

"We were going to move back to New York until the summer. Then we are moving to Seattle." She nodded in understanding.

"Next time you come in I'll give you some names of doctors I know in both areas. I'll see you in two weeks." We said our goodbyes and went on our way to the elevators. When the doors opened to the first floor my father greeted us.

"Hello, I figured I could catch you. How about some lunch?" He smiled as we all agreed, and Renee called Phil to meet us.

We arrived at the restaurant in about 20 minutes. We spent the lunchtime talking and passing around the picture. Blake sat by Bella and I the whole time talking our ears off. He made me wonder what Bella was like when she was a child. He was so bright and very perceptive. When we showed him the picture, he asked plenty of questions. It was a bit difficult but not to hard to distract him after a while. After a bit of time I noticed Bella yawning.

"Are you tired baby?" I asked her in whisper, as everyone else was engrossed in conversation. She nodded and yawned again. "I'm going to get Bella home." I said to the table. "Do you guys want to get a ride with Phil?" I asked our moms. They both nodded and everyone said their goodbyes as we left.

"How are you?" She asked as we made our way home with our hands clasped in her lap.

"Amazing." I answered and brought her hand to my lips and kissed the back of it. She smiled that smile that made my knees go weak and closed her eyes in content and rested her head on the headrest. The rest of the drive was spent in comfortable silence as we both thought of the next year ahead of us.

"How do you think the party will go?" Bella asked as we pulled into my parents' garage.

I sighed dreading this party my parents had every year. This was not going to be fun. The whole town would be there and we had been successful in avoiding all the small town minds that didn't approve of what we had. I didn't let it bother me but when I heard things about her I knew I wouldn't hold back.

"We'll make it through. We can always escape to our room if things get bad." I smiled at her.

"Like the last one I came to." She smirked at me. That was one memory I kept with me on long nights alone. That night three years ago was one of the best and worst of my life.

"Exactly." I kissed her on the mouth softly and we trudged our way upstairs.

--

**REVIEW!!**

**Short but next chapter will have the party.**

**And keep on the lookout for a one shot of Bella and Carlisle.**

**Also Scarred will be updated soon**


	15. Be Yourself

**Sorry for the delay, but it will be slow for a while. I have stuff that needs done and it comes first. Sorry, but I will update as much as possible.**

**All dresses and stuff on my profile. Even Edward's suit.**

Never Forgotten

Chapter 14

Be Yourself

BPOV

I can't believe I'm here. I am a masochist, a huge fucking whale in a gold dress masochist. I told them that this is so not going to go well, but does anyone listen to me?

NO!

The only good thing that came out of this was that Carlisle got them to take my cast off early. I would take the cast over this any day.

"Love, come on. We'll be late." Edward said as he finished tying his tie. He looked so suave and confident while I looked like a deer in headlights.

No, Scared was an understatement.

Alice sent me a dress from her boutique that was incredibly sexy but not overly so. Edward approved of it immediately, so I knew it was the winner. I was so nervous that people would think I was trying too hard or not enough, but he assured me that I looked fine.

"I feel so stupid." I whined and pulled at the strapless, empire-waisted, lace dress.

He pulled my hands away and held them at my side. He looked into my eyes with his piercing green ones and I felt more naked than I ever have before. He stripped me of all fears and frustrations that I had built up. And just like that, I was okay because I knew that none of the stuff that people said would change the fact that we were Edward and Bella. We loved each other entirely and nothing would stop that.

"Ready?" He said knowing the effect he had one me. I nodded dumbly and slipped on my flats. He let go of one of my wrists and slid his other hand into my hand.

"As I'll ever be." I mumbled and sighed.

We walked down the stairs and saw Esme in the kitchen giving instructions down to the last detail in her floor length white gown.

"Bella." I heard from behind me. I turned and Brent was standing there in his work attire. I smiled and waved. A blonde with beauty that could rival Rosalie's was by his side. She had a smile on her face and he whispered something in her ear and she smiled wider.

"Brent." I said and felt Edward put his arm around my waist.

"Long time, never see. This is my wife, Katie." He smiled down at her.

"Kate, only this big lug calls me Katie." She said and playfully swatted his chest.

"Edward, I hear you two are expecting and getting married. That has to be exciting." He said to Edward and he smiled back.

"Very, we can't wait." Edward said and kissed my cheek.

"Well, we hope all goes well. Maybe I can cater the reception." Brent smiled and laughed.

"I don't think my mother would have it any other way." Edward gave a slight chuckle. We all said our goodbyes, as they had to get back to work.

_That part was painless at least._

**2 hours later**

"What are you doing?" Rosalie hissed as Clay and Emmett played football with their peas. It was quite funny actually. We were all having a lot of fun, and they took my mind off the constant whispers and looks. It was nice, and I had a feeling they knew what they were doing.

"Bells, go for the win!" Emmett said as he held up his fingers in a goal sign. I laughed and flicked over a pea with my spoon. "Swan makes the touchdown with one second left on the clock." He made the fake crowd noise as Clay pretended to pout about his loss.

"Bella, not cool. I thought you were my girl." Clay said and Leah gave him a slight nudge to stop messing around.

"I feel like I'm at the fucking kiddie table." She huffed. It did feel like it. The only person whose parents weren't here and sitting at the same table were Clay's for obvious reasons.

"Sorry Clay, my girl." Edward said and put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him. He kissed the top of my head and then whispered in my ear. "I cannot wait to get you out of that dress and into my arms." He said huskily. I shivered and he placed a kiss at the hollow below my ear. I heard him chuckle quietly before releasing me.

"Bella?" Alice said from beside me.

"Uh huh?" I said dazed. Edward grabbed my hand under the table and squeezed it. That brought me back to reality. "Sorry, what?"

"I was wondering when we were going to have the wedding for the proposal that I helped plan." She said with a devious smirk. I knew she wanted to help and I was more than happy to let her. Planning events wasn't my thing. I just needed to make sure she knew that I didn't want some spectacle.

"Well," I looked over at Edward and he was talking with Clay and Jasper about something while Emmett and Jacob argued over some football thing.

"Well….." She inquired further.

"We haven't talked much about that part yet." I admitted. I squeezed Edward's hand I was still holding to get his attention. He turned to me with a smile.

"Yes, love?" He said sweetly.

"Alice just reminded me that we haven't really talked about when we want to get married." I said.

"Married?" I heard a familiar voice from beside me. I turned in my seat and saw my former boss.

"Mr. Newton." I greeted void of emotion.

"You're marrying a former student Ms. Swan?"

"I'm marrying Edward if that's what you mean." I said but he kept on. I noticed the place get eerily quiet ready for answers that they had all been waiting unjustly for. I didn't have anything to prove to these people.

"So, the rumors are true." He spat.

"Newton, I would suggest leaving this table right now." Edward growled.

"It's what we all want to know. After all, she did get fired for having an affair with a student." That's when I smelled it. He was beyond drunk and he rank of whiskey.

"No, I resigned. Big difference." I said standing up. "And you need to leave before something happens that you'll regret. From what I hear you're up for Principal, and doing this wont help." I whispered the last part to him.

"Do not disrespect my family in my own home. That's in very bad taste." Carlisle said from behind him. Carlisle didn't notice that everyone ceased eavesdropping. People knew that this was something they couldn't dwell on. Carlisle and Esme had clout in this town. They were the saviors of it and they couldn't be touched. So, by association, neither could we.

--

EPOV

"Let's call you a cab Mike." Charlie said after a minute. I was relieved to have him out of here. She may not notice the way he looks at her, but he still has something for her.

"Can we go?" Bella whispered to me. I nodded.

"Dad, Bella and I are turning in for the night." I said to Carlisle. We gave everyone our goodbyes and Merry Christmases before climbing the stairs to our room.

She changed into my favorite outfit on her, my shirt and boxers. She looked so sexy in my clothes. I put on my sleep pants and nothing else because I like the feel of her head resting on my naked chest. I always wanted the skin on skin contact.

"We got interrupted before you could explain why you wanted to talk." I said as I sat up against the headboard and she walked back to me from the bathroom.

"I was just thinking about when we want to get married." She shrugged.

"Do you have a preference?" I asked and she curled into my side and I put my arm around her tiny shoulders and pulled her to me.

"I don't know." She paused and looked up at me. "Maybe wait until after the baby?" She questioned.

"Really, why?"

"I just don't want people to think that's why we are getting married. Maybe if we wait until the baby's born and then maybe wait a year." I think it over while she says it and it all sounds like a good idea to me.

"Okay, so we wait. As long as your mine and I'm yours the rest is fine with me." I smile down at her beautiful angelic face.

"What was that about getting me out of my dress?" She said with a sexy smile and started kissing my chest. I breathed in deeply savoring her scent.

_Strawberries_

She continued her kisses while I moaned. I could tell that she wanted control and I was more than happy to give in. She moved to straddle my lap and kissed my neck with open-mouthed kisses. I gripped her hips and ground into her. Her head fell back and she moaned at the friction our bodies are causing.

"Baby," I moaned as she kept up her ministrations of grinding into me. My head fell back with a 'thud' and I groaned.

"Are you okay?" She said concerned. But I could hear the amusement in her voice. I nodded.

"Yeah." I laughed. She took her hand and ran it over my scalp where the bump was forming.

"Poor baby." She cooed. She kissed my forehead and kissed down my face to my neck and ear. "Do you want me to make it all better?" She asked and lightly ground her hips into me.

"Y-y-yes." I stuttered out. The woman before me was a temptress. This was the reason I loved Bella because she was never a bore to me. She was always surprising me with her actions and thoughts. One moment she was a seductress and the next she was blushing at the slightest innuendo.

_She was innocence._

_She was experienced._

_She was my angel._

_She was my devil._

_She was my everything._

We made love slowly and sweetly, not rushing the feelings that overpowered us. She met me thrust for thrust. The only sounds in the room were moans and sighs of pleasure. We exchanged "I love you's" between kisses.

Throughout our climax, we fought to let the pleasure take over our bodies completely and kept our eyes trained on each other. I stared at her beneath me and her chocolate brown eyes were filled with love and adoration. That look pushed me too far. I closed my eyes and let the sensations burn through me.

Once we both came down, I fell to her side, and she pulled me to lay her head on her chest.

"I love you so much, my angels." I said and kissed between her breasts and then kissed her stomach before lying back on my pillow. She curled into my side with her head on my chest.

"This is my favorite spot." She whispered and kissed my chest above my heart. I played with the ends of her hair between my fingers. I could hear the party still going on downstairs and knew it would be a while before it was over.

"Can you sleep, love? Or is the noise to much?"

"I'm fine." She said sleepily. "Just thinking." She admitted and held me tighter.

"Do you want to share?" I inquired still playing with her hair.

"We need to go back soon." She said sadly. I sighed.

"Yes, we do."

"Next week, maybe, it'll be nice to just be in our own little place again. I can't wait to get there and meet with our new doctor. Do you want a boy or a girl?" She said with each sentence growing in excitement. I chuckled and kissed her forehead as she looked up at me.

"I have no preference. As long as they are beautiful as their mother, I'll be happy." I said in all honesty. She giggled.

"You get laid and you're still earning brownie points." She joked playfully.

"With you, I can always earn more brownie points to cash in later."

--

"Edward have you seen my cell phone's power cord. It's about to die." She shouted from the living room in our New York apartment. It had 2 months since our Christmas party and she was getting bigger everyday. The morning sickness went away with the first trimester, and we were both thankful for that.

Today was our appointment to go see the doctor. Bella loved her doctor in New York. Today we would find out the sex of the baby. I was about to jump out of my skin at how happy I was.

Thankfully, after going through all the avenues of incompletes we got back on track at school. She was about to finish her masters and I would be getting my bachelors once we moved to Seattle.

Since my trust fund could more than make up for the money we would need, we wanted her to stay at home at least the first year. She agreed after I told her of all the ways she would be earning that money by raising our child. It would be a job in and of itself.

"Here love." I said and handed her the cord. She smiled sweetly and kissed my cheek.

"When will you be ready to go?" She asked as she sat on the couch.

"I'm ready." She smiled and nodded.

"Good, let me finish this and we'll go." She said and gestured towards her laptop.

Fifteen minutes later, we were out the door. The office was only about two miles from our place, so we would always walk. The doctor said it was a good idea. And it was a nice chance to just talk.

"Isabella Swan?" The nurse called out. We both stood and they took us back. Bella took off her shoes and stepped on the scale. Her bump was becoming more and more pronounced and she hated it. I loved it. She looked so beautiful and she did have the glow they all talked about.

"What!?!" She gasped. I chuckled and the look she gave me made me shut my mouth.

"127. That's a good thing Ms. Swan. I've seen bigger." The nurse said. Bella started out as a petite 115 so the weight gain bothered her a bit.

She continued with the normal procedures and soon we were waiting in an exam room for our doctor.

"Bella, Edward, how are you doing this afternoon?" Dr. Smithson asked us as he walked in. He was one of the best OB/GYNs in the city and we were lucky to have him.

"So, we have this appointment to find out the sex. Are you ready?" He asked. We both nodded and he smiled.

"More than ready." Bella said. He got out the sonogram and Bella was already a pro at this. She pulled up her shirt and the gel was next. The doctor sat next to her and kept an eye on the machine while roaming her belly with the device.

"Here we are." He said. "You're having……"

--

**REVIEW!!**

**I love you all so much, and if you read my Emmett and Bella story you might like my new story written with Crash Hale. It's under the joint author's name Irenella Courmett and the story is called Your Best Kept Secret. Go check it out.**

**Now, I am going to be focusing on this and F&H for now. Which mean Scarred will be updated slower than it already is. I'm sorry. Like I said things are crazy.**

**But once I get this and F&H done. I will be doing Scarred, Your Best Kept Secret and my beta and I are also thinking about collaborating for one this summer. **

**With love to all,**

**courthale**


	16. Feel This

**Hey, so I'm a horrible person for leaving a cliffhanger and not updating for about a month. Sorry, but FanFiction doesn't pay the bills or give me grades. That would be awesome if it did though. **

**This story and Scarred are active again. I'm hoping to update Scarred in the next week. It is unlike any of my other stories and takes a lot of concentration to write. **

**This chapter is named after the Bethany Joy Galleotti song of the same name. I thought it was pretty perfect in the way they are just being together and feeling it all. So, maybe listen to it while you read. **

Never Forgotten

Chapter 15

Feel This

"_More than ready." Bella said. He got out the sonogram and Bella was already a pro at this. She pulled up her shirt and the gel was next. The doctor sat next to her and kept an eye on the machine while roaming her belly with the device. _

"_Here we are." He said. "You're having……"_

**EPOV**

"Wait!" Bella shouted, halting all of us. I took her hand in mine because I was worried that she was hurting.

"What?" I asked with concern.

"Oh, sorry. It's just….." She looked down and bit her lip. The doctor looked at her with concern as well.

"Are you hurting?" The doctor asked. She shook her head "no".

"It's just," She sighed and closed her eyes. "This makes it all so real." I narrowed my eyes and then chuckled at her.

"Love, this is very real." I kissed her forehead and she nodded.

"I know." She whispered. "Sorry doctor, please continue." He smiled at us and nodded.

"It looks like you'll be buying a lot of blue. It's a boy." He confirmed. Time stopped for me and I saw our future.

_Me playing basketball with a boy with dark brown hair and bright green eyes._

_Bella and I taking a little boy with the perfect combinations of our features to kindergarten._

_Me with a catchers mitt standing in a big backyard with a small boy throwing a baseball and laughing as I mock falling back at the force behind it._

"Edward?" Bella said in a quiet voice that brought me back to reality.

"Love," I said and rested my forehead on hers. She had unshed tears in her eyes as she gazed up at me.

"A boy." She whispered in awe.

"A boy." I nodded. This was perfect.

--

"Mom!" I said excitedly into the webcam. "Dad! We have great news." I said and took Bella's hand in mine. She waved at the camera and placed it back on her expanding stomach. We wanted to tell them but a phone call didn't seem like enough. After this Bella was going to get her parents on the phone and call them since they didn't have webcams. We couldn't fly out to see any of them until spring break and we were too excited to wait until then.

"Well, son, don't keep us waiting." My father said with a chuckle and held my mother's hand in his.

"Mom, dad, we're having a……." I was interrupted by Bella's excited voice.

"Boy!" She said with excitement that matched Alice's. I chuckled and held her hand tighter.

"That's amazing. We have to help you find a house. I think we need to be able to start on a nursery……." My mother went on until I stopped her.

"Mom, you and Bella can talk details on your own. We just wanted to let you know. Now, the mother of my son and I have some things to do, if you'll excuse us." I said politely. They both just grinned and nodded.

"Of course, go celebrate son." My father said. We all said our goodbyes and I shut the laptop to end the conversation.

--

Two hours later, we were sitting at her favorite Chinese restaurant eating and celebrating our unborn son. We talked and laughed loving the feel of being normal. I just watched her for a second in complete awe that this goddess of a creature could ever love me.

"I love you." I told her suddenly. She looked up from her food and smiled a slight blush creeping up her beautiful cheeks.

"I love you too." She said softly.

I reached up, brushed her hair aside from her neck, and kissed where her shoulder met her neck. She shivered and dropped her chopsticks. My hand went down to her stomach and rubbed circles where my son was growing. I breathed in her scent and continued leaving hot kisses on her neck and collarbone.

"I think it's time to leave." I whispered into her ear. She knew what I meant. She moaned and her head fell back when my tongue joined its exploration. It was my turn to moan when I tasted her sweet Bella taste.

"I think we should go." She whispered back with need. I nodded and stood holding my hand out to her. She took it and stood grabbing her purse to follow me out. I put a few twenties on the table to cover the tip and the amount.

"Ready?" I asked once she had her coat on. She nodded and blushed. I took her hand in mine knowing exactly what she was thinking.

We walked out into the cool New York air. The streets were busy with the other patrons getting off work and joining friends at bars or family at restaurants. We walked hand in hand back to our place, which wasn't too far.

"Have you thought about names?" She asked me quietly. Her hand was on her growing belly rubbing lovingly. I looked down at her and she was smiling at me.

"No. What about you?" I asked her and pulled her closer to where she was tucked into my side.

"I want him to have a good name and something from our families." She said into my chest hugging my waist as we walked.

"Like something with Carlisle and Charles?" I asked her and kissed the top of her head. She nodded.

"Yeah, maybe." She said leaning up to kiss my neck. "And something from his daddy."

"Yeah, like Edward Anthony Carlisle Charles Cullen Jr." I joked. She laughed and shook her head.

"No," She giggled. "Not like that." She paused. "Your father's middle name is Anthony too, right?" She asked and I nodded. "Well, what about Anthony Charles Cullen?" She asked. I stopped and looked at her.

"I think that's perfect." I told her honestly. The whole idea of my son having my middle name made me proud. I was happy to know he would always have a part of me.

We arrived back at our apartment not long after that and the tension from the restaurant was back as I helped her out of her coat. She wore a high-waisted dress that showed of her little belly bump.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" I asked and cupped her face in my hands.

"Not in the last five minutes." She teased. I chuckled and rubbed her nose with mine.

"You are so beautiful." I whispered and captured her lips with mine. Her hands wound into my hair and she pulled me impossibly closer. We stumbled into our room tearing at each other's clothes. We landed on the bed in a mess of limbs with only our underwear on.

We just kissed for a little while there on the bed. We explored one another's flesh just teasing and tasting. I reached behind and unclasped her bra. It fell loose to her shoulders and I removed it easily to the floor. I rolled us to where I was hovering over her and kissed down her neck to her chest. I made my way to her breasts and cupped them lightly.

"Your full amazing breasts with you rosy pink nipples." I said and took on into my mouth biting and sucking. I kissed my way to the other one and did the same. I then kissed down the valley of her breasts to her stomach. "Your wonderfully slightly rounded belly that holds my son." I kissed and licked and sucked her stomach while she squirmed beneath me. "This cute little belly button." I let my tongue peak out and tasted her. She gasped and clenched her fists in the sheets. "Your shapely hips make your body look incredible." I said and kissed from hipbone to hipbone.

I passed where I knew she wanted me most and backed away bringing her foot up to me.

"This little foot that walks you into my arms." I said and kissed each foot's sole. She giggled from the tickling sensation and I just smiled down at her. "These adorable little toes." I kissed and sucked each one before moving on. "This slim ankle that has kept you unusually balanced these last few months." I teased and she shoved my shoulder with her foot. I just laughed and kissed each one. "Oh God! And these. These creamy long luscious legs and these calves." I groaned and licked them up t her knee. "This little spot right here." My tongue peaked out to the spot behind her knee and she gasped. "This is an interesting little spot. An anomaly for sure." I said and did the same to the other. She moaned and arched her back. " And one of my favorites, your thighs." I kissed her inner right thigh and she moaned when I came closer and closer to her center. "These looked especially good wrapped around me." I said and ran my hands up and down while I rested between them.

"Edward!" She almost screamed when I kissed my way to her core. I took one long lick between her folds and moaned.

"And this." I paused and circle her clit with my tongue. "This is the best." I said and dove into her. Her small hand came up and tangled itself into my hair. She pushed and pulled urging me on with her words. She was begging for release and who was I to deny her. I thrust my tongue in and out of her while my thumb circled her clit.

"Yes! Oh GOD!" She said and I felt her come on my tongue. I lapped up everything she gave me savoring it all.

Once I was finished she fell back against the bed spent. I chuckled at her expression and silly smile on her face that I'm sure matched my own. I brought myself up and laid beside her. My hands explored her body a little more as she calmed herself. She peaked one eye open and looked over at me.

"That was….." She paused and kissed me chastely. "Amazing." She finished and then attacked my lips with more vigor. I returned it and soon I was on top of her again. Our kiss broke when we both moaned as I entered her.

"Love?" I said to her quietly. Her eyes stayed closed but she made a noise to say she heard me. "Love, open your eyes." I told her and brushed some of her hair aside. Her eyes opened slowly and looked up at me. Her hands traveled down my chest to my hips urging me on. I kept eye contact with her wanting to see her as we made love.

"I love you Edward." She said thick with emotion. A tear fell from her eye and I kissed it away. "So much. Forever." She whispered.

"I love you." I kissed her fiercely and then pulled back. "As long as my heart beats. It beats for you." I told her. "And even after that." I added and she smiled. Her head went deeper into the pillow and she moaned struggling to keep her eyes open. She trembled and shivered as her orgasm over took her and became too much and her eyes fluttered closed. I kept up my thrusts as she rode out her climax. Once it had passed she opened her eyes and looked up at me with her wonderful brown eyes, so full of love.

"Let go, just let go." She said softly. She urged my hips faster and wrapped her legs around me. The new sensation made me gasp and urge me into orgasm. My head fell to her shoulder and her arms encircled me as I rode out my climax. I rolled us over to where she was resting on top of me.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For?" I asked.

"Loving me." She whispered and kissed my sweaty chest. I chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Then thank you as well, my love." I said back to her.

--

**BPOV **

"What about the cherry wood one?" I asked Esme over the phone. We were discussing possible nursery designs for Anthony. She was so elated to find out that I wanted to name our son something from his family.

"I think it's perfect. It also has a matching changing table, dresser and rocking chair." She said in her professional voice. I found that there were two different Esmes. One was the mother of my fiancée and friend. The other was designer extraordinaire and businesswoman. I enjoyed the company of both and right now I was with businesswoman.

"It's all so beautiful." I whispered reverently as she emailed me photos. The set was gorgeous.

"I think we have a winner. Next we need to figure out the bedding in order to figure out paint colors." She said. "But before we continue with this, I have a few homes close to Seattle that we were looking at." She said and the email popped up for me. I opened it and gasped at some of the choices. They were beautiful and much too much for three.

"Esme, they are incredible. But we will be moving to Forks once he gets done with medical school and such." I told her.

"I know. But these are all for rent anyway." She said. "And some are a little much but I wanted you to get all you options up front."

"Oh," I said and began going through all the pictures. I came across one and stopped. It was a small two bedroom with 1 and a half baths. It was two story with both of the bedrooms upstairs. The master suite had it's own bathroom and the half was downstairs for guests. The floors were hardwood and looked to be newly renovated.

The outside was all white with blue shutters and a blue door. There was a small front yard with a walkway leading up to the porch. the back yard was good size and there was a deck leading off from the house along with a small in ground pool. It was perfect.

"Esme." I whispered.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Yes, the one on Maple. I love it." I said excitedly. She chuckled and seemed to not be surprised.

"It thought that would be perfect for you." She said and laughed.

"Thank you." I said.

"Well, no need to thank me. Just doing my job." She said offhandedly.

"I need to tell Edward." I said and the door opened revealing my handsome fiancée. "Speak and he shall appear." I laughed and so did Esme. We said our good byes and hung up. I squealed and ran into his arms. My arms went around his neck and legs around his waist. He laughed at my display then kissed me.

"That was some greeting." He said against my lips. He put me back on my feet and I took his hand. I shoved him onto the couch where my laptop was and pointed at the picture.

"I found it." I said with enthusiasm matching Alice's. He looked at the screen and smiled.

"It's perfect." He said and brought me into his lap. I nestled into him and kissed his cheek.

"I can't wait." I whispered.

--

**REVIEW!!**

**So, This has way surpassed TMTY reviews for good reason. LOL. That was my first story and obviously so. I think I need to rework it some time in the future, but not now. **

**If you like EmXB pairings go check out my joint profile with Crash Hale author of Say When. Our name is Irenella Courmett and we have a story called Your Best Kept Secret.**


	17. Instincts

**Not really much to say. Just don't hate me. **

Never Forgotten

Chapter 16

Instincts

"Help her!" I demanded.

"Son, you need to leave. We have to get this under control, and you're just stressing her out more." The older doctor said to me. I just slumped down against the wall looking on as they worked on her.

This wasn't how today was supposed to go. This wasn't how anything was supposed to be. I should have followed my instincts. I should have just listened.

I walked out of the trauma room and fell against the wall as the tears fell from my eyes.

_NO!_

_NO!_

_We were all so damned happy and now this! Not this. _

"Edward?" I heard a voice to my left. I looked up and saw her image blurred through my tears.

"What am I going to do?" I asked quietly and brokenly. She let a small sob escape and came to sit beside me. We leaned into each other and cried.

"Oh my Edward." She said and rocked me.

--

**A few days earlier……..**

"Edward, guess what?" Bella said from our bed. It was mid- April now and her belly was so much more pronounced now. Her back was against the headboard and she had on her glasses. Her little shorts and tank top barely covered her belly still looked amazing on her. Her hands rested on the top and bottom of her stomach cradling the precious life growing inside her.

I was just walking out of the bathroom after taking a shower. It was a long day of signing up for MCAT prep courses and then finals on top of that. I was exhausted. So exhausted that I didn't think to bring my usual nighttime attire of boxers in here with me. I wrapped the towel around my waist and opened the door.

"Holy fuck!" Bella breathed. My eyes snapped up to meet hers and she blushed. Her eyes traveled my body as I stood there. I gave her my lopsided grin and walked over to her. I leaned over the bed and kissed her stunned lips.

"Like what you see?" I said against her lips. She moaned closing her eyes and nodded.

"Abso-fucking-lutely." She said and I chuckled. I moved away and she pouted.

"Maybe later. I'm beat, baby. I don't think I would be of much use to you." I yawned. She nodded still pouting. "What were you talking about before?" I asked and moved to get a pair of boxers to sleep in.

"Oh." She said excited again. "I was just talking to your mom and she said her and Carlisle are coming down in a few days." I turned and smiled at her.

"That sounds great." I yawned again and she smiled at me.

"Come here." She cooed and patted my side of the bed. She took off her glasses as I made my way over to the bed. I flicked off the lamp and crawled under the covers as she laid on her left side facing me. She draped her arm over my stomach and I wrapped mine around her shoulders to pull her closer.

"Bella?" I said in the darkness and play with the ends of her hair. She kissed my chest.

"Hm?" She responded and snuggled deeper into my side.

"I was wondering if you might want to get married sooner?" I questioned, the darkness making this much easier. She lifted herself slightly and leaned over to turn on her bedside lamp.

"Really?" She asked sounding surprised and hopeful.

"Yes, really." I smiled and kissed her lips softly. She threw her arms around my neck and moaned into the kiss when it deepened. I slowed the kiss and laid some soft pecks on her face. I laid back on my side again and she turned off the lamp. She returned to my side and let out a small sigh.

"When?" She said quietly.

"I was thinking maybe after school lets out." I said hesitantly. I rubbed circles on her hip. That was only about a month away but I wanted her to be my wife. I wanted it so damn bad.

"In May?" She asked. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes, in May." I said and kissed her forehead. She thought for a second then laughed.

"I guess it's a good thing Esme will be here then. She can help me. I need to tell the girls too." She mused. I nodded and slowly slipped into my sleep. The last thing I heard was. "I love you."

--

"It says their flight landed on time. They'll be coming through soon." I told her. We were waiting in the arrivals at JFK. I put my arm around her shoulders, and she hugged my waist as we waited. My other hand wondered down to her belly like always.

"There." She said and held my hand in a certain spot. I felt my son kick against my hand and smiled.

"I'm thinking he's going to be a soccer player." I mused and kissed her forehead. She had been able to feel the kicking for the last couple of weeks and I was always happy to be close when he did. Bella said it was usually when I was talking or close by so he must know who his daddy was. I would just smile and kiss her hoping she was right.

"Edward!" I heard and looked up. There was my mother and father with their luggage coming towards us. I dropped my arm from her shoulder and took her hand. We met them halfway and my mother hugged Bella first as my father gave me one.

"Hello Edward." He said in his same loving voice.

"Hey dad." I said back and pulled away.

I turned and my mother was on her knees in front of Bella. I laughed at the sight. She was in a cream-colored suit that looked expensive, but she was talking to her grandchild and nothing else mattered, not even stains from the grimy JFK airport floor.

"Esme?" My father questioned with a chuckle.

"He kicked when she hugged me. Now she's just feeling him while he kicks some more." Bella laughed.

"Sorry dear." My mother stood up dusting off her pants. "I'm just so excited." She smiled and gave Bella another hug.

"It's okay. I'm glad you are." Bella said and my mother released her.

She walked over to me and took me in her arms.

"She's so beautiful." She whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"I know." I sighed and hugged her tighter. I let her go and she pulled back and put her hands on my cheeks.

She looked me in the eyes for a long time just staring. She would do this a lot when I was younger. I looked back into her green eyes and held her gaze. She was my mother and I knew she could see into my soul. She needed to see that I was truly happy. This was always her way.

"May I?" I heard beside us. I broke our gaze and looked over to my father and Bella. She bit her lip and nodded, smiling through her lip biting. He took his hand and placed them on her stomach. Bella took one hand in his and placed them somewhere else.

"Right there." She said.

"Oh." He said in awe. "It's so much different than at the hospital with practically strangers." He said to her and she nodded. He backed away from her and came to my mother's side. "And this one over here was so long ago I can't really remember. God, I am old." He chuckled.

"So, you guys want some lunch?" I asked and they nodded.

--

My parents were staying at The Plaza so we ate at the restaurant there. It was a little after one, so it wasn't that busy.

I looked over at Bella as she took a drink of her water and noticed her wince slightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked and rubbed her back. She nodded and forced a smile. I knew getting Bella to tell me she was "weak" in any way was futile. "Just let me know, okay?"

"I will." She nodded and went back to conversations with my parents.

"So, what did you guys want to do on your trip here?" Bella asked deflecting my attention from her even more. I turned and looked at my parents.

"Well, you and I can go get some shopping done and look for some things for the wedding." Esme said. We both nodded. "You boys can do some other things if you like."

"If you don't mind I'd like to spend some time on the wedding stuff too. I've been so busy I barely have time to spend with Bella anymore. I'd do anything." We all laughed and finished eating.

We finished soon after that went over to my mother's favorite New York shopping district, 5th avenue. It was a very expensive place, but my mother settled for nothing but the best. And it was along the same road where they were staying.

"First stop, since it is right across the street is FAO Schwartz. I want to get a feel of some of the things you want to decorate with." We all nodded and walked over to the toy store. I held Bella's hand as we walked around as my father held my mother's. He also seemed to be trying to rein her in a bit.

Bella decided on a safari type room for our son with yellows and greens. I thought it would be a good idea. The usually overused blues seemed too much for me. I liked them, just not for us. My mother loved the idea and soon began looking through everything that could go in the room. I had to remind her that we would be in Seattle soon and she could buy things there. She settled with me and only bought something called Safari Snuggle Trio. I can't say I minded much because it was quite adorable.

"Next is Bergdorf's." My mother announced when we stepped outside. We all nodded and she strode over to one of her favorite stores. I looked over and Bella seemed to be struggling with her breathing. I looked over at her and decided to take her aside and let her rest a bit.

"Mom, you guys go ahead. We're going to sit over here for a little while." I put my arm around Bella and held her to my side. She held onto me around the waist as if to support her self.

"Okay, I have to get Carlisle here a new suit for a fundraiser. We'll be out in a minute." She said and my father looked to be in thought looking over at us. My mother took his hand and led him into Bergdorf Men's Louis Vuitton.

I took Bella over to a bench and sat down in silence. I began to rub circles on her back and she flinched away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked irritated at her silence.

She gripped my shirt tight in her hands and buried her face into my chest.

"Love?" I said and felt her grip loosen. She began to slide down and I caught her. "BELLA!" I shouted. I brought her up into my arms and saw that she had gone unconscious.

"Edward!" I heard but all my focus was on Bella. Bella and my son.

"Oh, God." I muttered and laid her across the bench to lie down.

"Call 911!" I heard from someone.

"Baby, please……" I whispered and moved a piece of hair from her face. "Baby." I felt my eyes flood with tears when she didn't respond.

"Edward, let me see her." My father said. I moved over slightly for him to work but held her hand in mine still.

"What is it?" I asked him brokenly.

"Edward……" Bella whimpered.

"I'm here, love. I'm here."

"I think I'm having contractions." She whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

"I think she's right Edward." My father said. "Lower back aches?" She nodded. "Cramps, like menstrual cramps?" She nodded again and my heart sank. All of those were signs of premature labor.

I heard some sirens in the distance as my father continued to check over Bella. I held her hand in mine and kissed her small fingers. It was a bit clammy and she was even paler than usual.

The ambulance came upon us and Carlisle told them who he was and how she was. They talked to each other about possible solutions and such while they put her on the stretcher.

I kept her hand in mine the whole time and prayed she would be okay. That our son would be healthy and even if he was a slim chance that he would hold off until it was time for him to come.

"Sir, who are you?" One paramedic asked me. I kept my eyes on Bella answered him.

"I'm the father and fiancée." He nodded and led us both over to the ambulance. He put her in first and then allowed me entrance to sit by her and ride with them. I was grateful because I would never leave her side.

"Edward….." She whispered. I looked at her and gave her my attention.

"Bella?" I breathed with tears running silently down my cheeks.

"If anything happens, I love you." She said quietly. I let out a small whimper and shook my head.

"No, love. Don't think like that." I said and closed my eyes holding her hand to my forehead. I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it. She looked at me with sad eyes begging me silently. "I love you too."

We arrived at the hospital about 15 minutes later. I held her hand and felt her go a bit weak again. The doctor rushed over with a few nurses.

"What do we have?" The older doctor asked.

"Female, mid twenties, 24 weeks pregnant, she's having labor pains and contractions, she's also going in and out of consciousness." The paramedic listed off.

"Put her over here." They wheeled her over to a corner where I knew the tools would not be. They needed to get her to the maternity ward.

"Why here?" I asked still looking at Bella's small form. She squeezed my hand again and I squeezed it lightly back.

"We need to check her first. It could just be Braxton Hicks." He said non-chalantly. It pissed me off that my son and love of my life were in danger and he could speak about it so casually.

"Help her!" I demanded. Bella needed more than this. She needed the best.

"Son, you need to leave. We have to get this under control and you're just stressing her out more." The older doctor said to me. I just slumped down against the wall looking on as they worked on her.

This wasn't how this day was supposed to be. This wasn't how anything was supposed to be. I should have followed my instincts. I should have slowed the fuck down and just listened.

I walked out of the trauma room and fell against the wall as the tears fell from my eyes.

_NO!_

_NO!_

_We were all so damned happy and now this shit. I can't believe this. _

"Edward?" I heard a voice to my left. I looked up and saw the image blurred through my tears.

"What am I going to do?" I asked quietly and brokenly. She let a small sob escape and came to sit beside me. We leaned into each other and cried.

"Oh my Edward." She said and rocked me. My mother held me in her arms as we cried.

What was going to happen? I needed answers and nobody was talking to us. My father asked around and came up with nothing.

"Edward Cullen?" I saw the older doctor step out of the room where Bella was. Then the doors swung open with her on the bed being rolled out.

_God, let her be okay. Please!_

--

**REVIEW!**

**Hope you don't mind the changes too much. It seemed like in most of life the other shoe was just waiting to drop and drop it did. **

**Please don't be too upset. I love you all dearly.**

**courthale**


	18. Look After You

**This chapter is named after the Fray song of the same name. Get the tissues and play the song on repeat if you can**.

Never Forgotten

Chapter 17

Look After You

**BPOV**

The pain was something I had felt before. I didn't think anything of it until we sat down. I knew now that I should have said something sooner. I prayed that everything would be fine. I felt the pain in my back and the cramps intensified as we walked.

They took me into the Labor Unit and put in motion things to prevent me going into labor. They attached two heart monitors, one for me and one for Anthony. They assessed my hydration and nutrition levels. I didn't understand much, just the pain.

Now I was in a hospital with my Edward beside me praying this would all be okay. I was praying our son would make it. I held Edward's hand in mine pressing it to my forehead as I lie on my side. He stroked my hair and murmured his undying love to me.

I didn't know if I could make it through this if my baby didn't make it. He was my son and since the moment I found out I was pregnant I loved him more than anything. I couldn't lose him.

"Baby, a nurse is here to ask a few questions." He whispered and kissed my cheek. I opened my eyes to see his shining green ones staring back at me. The tear tracks ran down his cheeks from where they fell.

"Bella, I'm Charlotte." She said softly. She sat in the chair Edward had occupied a moment ago and looked at me. I could tell she was good at her job. She made me feel secure and comforted. I nodded for her to continue. "Have you had any other children that were born pre term?"

"This is our first." I told her. She nodded and looked back at her chart.

"Recent history of UTI or any other GU infections?" She asked professionally.

"The 6th week I had a UTI." I answered and she nodded.

"Current employment or over activity at work?" She continued with questions as I answered all of them honestly. I saw some questions were asked for obvious reasons but some I could tell had hidden meanings. "Okay, that's all. Your doctor should be here in a bit."

"Thank you." I whispered through what I could tell was a contraction. She nodded and put something in my IV.

"This is magnesium Sulfate. We are going to use it to slow down the labor and see if we can hold it off for a while, okay?" She said in that same comforting voice.

"It's okay Bella. It should help." I heard and looked over to see Carlisle and Esme in the door. I nodded and laid back against my pillows. The nurse left us, and Edward returned to his seat beside me.

"Dr. Smithson is out of town this week, but he said he would have a good Doctor friend of his take over for him." He told me and then kissed my palm. I nodded and began breathing. The contractions were steady and unfortunately getting closer together. I heard a knock at the door followed by a voice.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Dr. Amanda Lopez." She said and came to my side. "Dr. Smithson was my mentor and taught me many things and he thought in his absence I could help you through this, no matter what needs to be done." She smiled. I nodded and looked over to Edward. He smiled back and kissed my forehead.

"Okay, what needs to be done?" He said to her.

"We already have you on the magnesium. Now we wait. If the labor progresses then we will take the measures needed. But for now we wait."

--

"4 cm." Dr. Lopez confirmed. My contractions were not slowing down. Anthony was coming no matter what. And I just kept my mantra.

_He will be healthy. He will be okay. He will be fine. _

"I need to take you off the magnesium since it isn't working for us." I nodded and breathed through another oncoming contraction. Edward stayed by my side. Esme and Carlisle went back to the hotel to sleep and get showers. I was happy to have them here, but the stress was too much.

"Are you going to start her on antenatal corticosteroids?" I heard Edward ask. but my eyes are clenched shut at the pain of this contraction. He let me squeeze his hand the whole time and I was more than thankful because he was my anchor.

"Yes, this will help with the lung development for when we get him out, because we should do this by c-section. Is that okay with you, Bella?" She asked me. I breathed out and nodded.

"If that's what is best." I used the same answer as always. That's all I seemed to answer anymore.

"It is." She answered like always. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Then do it." Was always mine.

"Let me get the injector and vial." She said and walked out. A few minutes later, she came back in and injected me with the steroids. She told me that we would have to wait a few more hours and then do the c-section. She left us not long after the injection. I looked over at Edward again as he brushed some of my hair aside.

"Are you okay, love?" He asked me with a bit of sadness in his voice. I got choked up and broke down. He got his chair as close as he could and held me. I cried into his chest and he let out a few sounds of his own. We were parents in this together and soon our son would be here. I was scared to death that I could lose him because at only 24 weeks, he was extremely premature.

"I can't do this. I can't lose him." I cried into his shirt. He rubbed my back as I clenched his hand.

"You are so strong. That makes our son strong. You've taken every precaution and done everything right when it comes to our son. He's a fighter, just like his mom." He said.

"And his father." I interjected smiling slightly remember how hard Edward fought after the car accident. He smiled briefly and rested his forehead against mine.

"He will be strong. He will fight." He said looking straight into my eyes. I can't do anything except believe him. He spoke of our son so reverently that I have to believe our son will be all right. I need to, for my sanity.

--

"So what we're going to do now is take you to the O.R. and then numb your abdomen. Then we are going to get your son out." She told me softly.

I just nodded because I knew if I spoke I would break down again. I couldn't break down again because I needed to be strong for my son.

"Let's get going." She said and they wheeled me down the corridors. I heard Edward say something to his parents. They come back early this morning after we told them of the c-section.

We arrived and they all quickly got to work. They put up a curtain so that I wouldn't see them working and quickly numbed the area. I felt slight pressure then nothing as they anesthetic took affect. Edward was by my side caressing my face and keeping my hair back. I just bit my lip and communicated my emotions to him with my eyes. He would kiss me every once in a while to reassure me that it would be okay and if not he was always here.

"Okay Bella, I see him." Edward said as he looked over the curtain. Suddenly he was lifted over the curtain and I saw my son for the first time. He had a little tuft of hair that I couldn't really tell the color of, but I could tell it would be as thick as his father's.

"Shouldn't he be crying?" I asked panicked. He was slightly blue and so small. I took short gasps of air while I tried to calm down.

"We need to put him on a breathing machine to get him oxygen. His lungs are still under developed so he can't cry yet." The doctor explained as the nurses took him to an incubator.

They cleaned him and gave him some oxygen. The smallest little crying noises came from him and I thought I would die of happiness. I began sobbing and Edward cried with me too. He put his forehead against mine and clenched his eyes shut and let out some more tears.

"Our boy." I whispered. He nodded and opened his eyes to look at mine.

"Our son." He said in a sense of awe. I closed my eyes again and just listened to his soft crying until I heard them take him out. I was so exhausted that I fell asleep right there in that room.

--

"How long will he need to be there?" I asked once I woke up and found the doctor and Edward in my room waiting for me to discuss a few things. I had apparently slept through the night. I was ready to get some answers. The painkillers they gave me were amazing because I had never felt much pain after I woke up.

"Until he is of proper weight and can breath and eat on his own." She explained. I nodded and rubbed my belly. It had become a habit over the last few months and now it wasn't the same. My son was no longer growing inside me.

"How long will Bella need to be here?" Edward asked as he sat beside me holding my hand like always.

"We can get her out of here in a few days as soon as she heals from surgery." She said happily. I cried a little at the prospect of having to leave Anthony here without me.

"Can I see him?" I asked in no more than a whisper.

"Of course. We need to get you cleaned up a bit then we can get you in there." She told us how to wash up and even put me in a paper gown over my regular hospital one. She gave Edward a pair of scrubs for him to wear in there too.

Once we were finished they got me a wheelchair and Edward helped me in. He pushed me down the hallway to the NICU. I was nervous about seeing him. He was so small and now I knew he would be hooked up to a bunch of wires. We stopped at the door and I took a deep breath.

"Okay." I said softly and Dr. Lopez opened the door for us.

Edward wheeled me through and we followed through some of the other incubators. Some of the babies looked so little and others looked like they would go home soon. I looked over to the corner and saw a young woman holding a small bundle in a pink blanket. She was sitting in a rocking char singing softly to the baby. The scene brought tears to my eyes. I was empathetic with her situation and knew she was taking in all she could. At least now her baby was healthy enough to be held. She looked up and our eyes connected. She gave me a soft smile. We came to a stop and everything else faded as I saw the name on the side.

_Anthony Charles Cullen_

_Born- 4/18/09_

_Mother- Isabella Swan_

_Father- Edward Cullen_

I looked through the plastic and saw a tiny body. He was wriggling around a bit, occasionally pulling at his tubes. He was pale like me and his hair was thick already. I laughed as tears spilled down my cheeks.

"He has his daddy's hair." I said and looked behind me at Edward. He was looking at Anthony with a few tears down his cheeks too. I wiped them away and he turned to look at me capturing my wrist and kissing it.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said through a small sob.

I turned back to the box that my son would live in and stuck my hand through the holes. He was a little fussy so I rubbed his tiny leg and he was so soft. I noticed him calm almost instantly and felt a sense of pride swell in me. He had to know I was his mother.

"Hey my boy." I heard Edward speak and stick his hand in the other hole. He rubbed his stomach. "You're strong, huh?" He said with a smile in his voice. He began kicking when he heard his voice and I had to laugh a little.

"See, he'd know your voice anywhere." I said. I looked over at Edward and he looked back at me.

"He's going to be okay."

--

**REVIEW!! **

**Hey, so if you have any questions about the medical aspect or anything just ask. I did a lot of research for this chapter to get it right. Anthony is at a phase where he has a 50/50 chance of survival. He is extremely premature. Here is a bit of information to make you guys believe that this is possible.**

**"The earliest gestational age at which the infant has at least a 50% chance of survival is referred to as the limit of viability. As NICU care has improved over the last 40 years, viability has reduced to approximately 24 weeks, although rare survivors have been documented as early as 21 weeks." **

**And the medicine she was given at first is to slow down the labor. When that didn't work they gave her the steroids. This helps with Anthony development greatly. He still can not breath on his own, but his lungs are now more mature.  
**

**See, it can happen. **

**I'll have two more chapters after this then the epilogue. **

**Thanks for sticking with me,**

**Courtney**


	19. I Do It For You

**So, I lied. This is the last chapter and then an Epilogue. I know, major fail on my part. But the chapter I had planned was not working for me.**

Never Forgotten

Chapter 18

I Do It For You

**1 year later……**

**EPOV**

"Are you ready?" My mom asked me. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before nodding.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life." I smiled at her. She kissed my cheek and looked at me through the reflection of the mirror.

Today I would marry the love of my life. The person who gave me a wonderful son. The person who made me whole. I would forever be thankful for all she gave me, and today I would show that by pledging my undying love.

I stepped out of the room with my son on my hip. His hands pushed out my cheeks and giggled at the face that made. His bronze hair was sticking out everywhere, as disheveled as my own. Our green eyes identical looked at each other with pure happiness. He was most definitely my son.

I was wearing the outfit picked out by my bride and myself. It was a white collared shirt with the no tie and unbuttoned at the first few. I wore a black suit jacket unbuttoned and blacks slacks to match. And my son….. well, he wore the exact same thing, down to his shoes.

"Like father, like son." I heard my mother mutter beside me. I laughed and Anthony joined me. He had no clue as to why, just that daddy was laughing.

"So, everyone, it's going like last night at rehearsal." Alice was directing all of us. Emmett and Clay were my best men and Jasper was my groomsmen. They all wore the same as me with yellow boutonnières. I had a white one to show the obvious. "Okay, Edward you lead the way and all of you will stand up front." She had a clipboard and was wearing her yellow bridesmaids dress.

"Come here, little one." Rosalie came into view and plucked Anthony from my arms. I sighed from the loss and he didn't seem much better. "Oh hush," she cooed. "We're going to go see mommy." She said and walked down the hall of the church. My stomach twisted in knots at the mentions of Bella. My Bella.

After Anthony was born things went as smoothly as possible. He was kept on the oxygen machine until he could breath and eat on his own without the tubes. It was an amazing day when we could hold him to feed him. Everything felt right and perfect. We were a family now and would be forever, no matter what.

We moved to Seattle as soon as possible for my six-month prep course of MCATs. It was tough being gone so much, but Bella took it in stride. She stayed at home with Anthony while I fulfilled my dream. I also wanted to be able to take care of them and being a doctor would surely do that. I took the summer off to be able to spend time with them. And to have our honeymoon.

"Ready?" Emmett said and slapped me on the back. I took a deep breath and nodded.

We all walked out into the auditorium and I saw all our friends and family. We had the wedding in Forks since the majority of our families were here. The people of the town are still divided in what they think about us. Some have no problem with Bella and I, but others do and stay away. Those people are of no consequence to us. It doesn't matter, not as long as I have Bella and Anthony with me.

The first song was cued up and began playing. Bella and I each chose songs that the words meant a lot to us. You Raise Me Up by Josh Groban began to play for our parents and her girls to walk down the aisle to. It was an interesting choice but she told me that the lyrics were perfect for how she felt about our families and me.

My mother was first coming down the aisle on Jake's arm. He was one of our ushers. He seated her as my father trailed behind. Once they were seated Jake walked back to walk Renee down the aisle. She was seated on the opposite side of my mother n the bride's side. She gave me a teary smile, but it was a happy one. Phil sat in the row next to her and handed her some tissues.

The song changed to Angel of Mine by Monica. The door opened and first was Leah; she walked down in her yellow bridesmaids dress and held her sunflower bouquet. She smiled at Clay first and then me. She gave a small wave and a wink. It was nice to see how much more carefree she was due to being with Clay. Their life here seemed to be going more then perfectly.

He was still working for Charlie in a promising career as an officer. He was even considered to be taking the Chief's position once he retired. And Leah was really ready for some children of her own now. Clay was more than happy to start trying.

Next was Rosalie, she looked stunning in her dress. Her hair was down in loose curls and she walked with an air of confidence. She looked at her husband who was by my side and strutted just bit more with an even bigger smile. She saw me and glared playfully. She mouthed 'Take care of her' and walked to Leah's side. I just smiled and mouthed back 'I will'.

She and Emmett were both still happy and in love. They had something that some look forever to find. Something that I seemed to be lucky enough to have found early in my life. I was glad to be able to witness their love and have my cousin and best friend be so happy.

Last but not least was Alice. She pranced down the aisle looking happy and carefree. I heard a sudden intake of breath from Jasper and knew he was more than happy to be watching her. They seemed to be the most interesting of our little group. They always seemed to know what the other one wants or needs, but never in an overtly physical way. They just are.

Next was our flower girl, she was the daughter of Sam and Bella's first doctor Emily. She only found out that they were married after going to La Push to visit. Emily kept her maiden name after she became a doctor. But to everyone in La Push they were Sam and Emily Uley.

She walked down the aisle in a white dress that made her russet colored skin look even darker. She had a yellow ribbon tied in her hair and the petals were also yellow. She shyly made her way down the aisle while scattering the petals. She came and stood in front of Leah, who was her aunt in many ways. Leah was Emily's distant cousin but seemed to have gotten close since moving back.

Next was my almost brother in law, Blake. He was now a little over four and looked very handsome in his ring bearer attire. He walked with a smile on his face and occasionally waved at some of the guests. He saw his mom and dad and gave the biggest smile yet. He continued walking until he was right in front of me. He stood there and made me bend over so he could talk in my ear.

"I know I'm little, but don't hurt her. I like you." He whispered. The lump in my throat made it hard to answer so I just nodded. He patted me on the shoulder and went to stand with Emmett. They high fived each other and Emmett winked at him.

"I said it." Blake whispered but I heard. I chuckled at the exchanged and focused back on the doors.

Aerosmith's "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" began playing and I stood a bit straighter knowing it was time. I heard some clapping and gurgles and looked to the side. My son was sitting happily with my mother. He giggled when he saw me looking at him.

I heard the doors open and turned in time to see the love of my life on her father's arm. I suddenly had tunnel vision and all there was, was her. She took my breath away. Her dress was a combination of creams and whites. Her long dark hair was swept back with big curls. She was a goddess.

--

BPOV

"Take a deep breath, Bells." My father said from next to me. I did what he said and let it out slowly. Everyone had walked down the aisle and I was the only one left.

I would soon be Mrs. Edward Cullen. Things were going to change but I was more than ready for them. Things were bumpy this past year but we made it through. I was the mother of an intelligent 13-month-old boy. He was his father's son in every possible way. I was proud to call them both mine.

The song began and I took another breath and held on to his arm tightly. The doors opened and I stepped out into the auditorium. My breath caught at the sight of perfection before me.

Edward stood at the bottom step of the altar in his tux. I gave him the excuse for no ties so it would be less formal, when in truth; it was because I loved his disheveled look. His hair was its normal disarray and his face had a hint of stubble that I requested. He was divine. He had his hands clasped in front of him and a huge smile on his face. I felt a similar one light up my own face.

The only thing I wanted to do was run over and just be safe in his arms but my father had a nice grip on my arm, almost as if he knew what I wanted to do. We walked all the way until we were in front of Edward. He gave me my favorite smile and reached out his hand for mine.

"Take care of her." Charlie said to him and put my hand in his. I barely noticed him go sit down by Sue. My only thought and sight was Edward.

I said what needed to be said when it needed to be said but all I know really remember was looking into his green eyes and seeing the love there. The love that I knew was reflected back in my own eyes. The only noise breaking my trance was my own son's noises. He would occasionally say mama or dada and clap his hands, but since he was my own kid I thought it was adorable.

Finally things were finished and Mr. Webber announced us as man and wife. Edward put his hands on either side of my face to cup my cheeks. I closed my eyes and sighed when I felt his lips gently touch mine.

"Mrs. Cullen." He whispered against them. I smiled and opened my eyes to see his looking back at me with an excitement I had never seen before. He reached down and took my hand in his. He lifted it to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

We began to walk back down the aisle. I spotted Anthony in Esme's arms reaching for me. I handed her my bouquet and took my boy into my arms as he babbled excitedly.

"Hey, my little man." I whispered and hugged him close. I took Edward's hand again and we all walked back down the aisle, as a family.

--

"And now for their first dance." Edward took my hand and guided me to the dance floor. Bryan Adam's "Everything I Do" came on over the speakers. I felt my heart skip a beat of his song choice.

"Surprise." He whispered and held me close.

Both of my hands rested on his chest as his hands wrapped around my waist. I hated dancing but with him it felt like nothing could touch me. We swayed to the music holding each other close. He brought one of his hands up and held onto one of mine. He held it close to his heart and whispered the lyrics that meant the most into my ear.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more_

_Ya know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

After everything we had been through from beginning to now he never gave up. He never doubted what we had and neither did I. But he fought for me in more ways then I could have ever imagined. My heart swelled at the fact that we had made it. That we would always be bonded together no matter what happened next. We would be at one another's side and nothing could pull us apart.

--

BPOV

"Bye my little man. Be good for grandma Esme and papa Carlisle." I kissed both of my son's cheeks and hugged him tightly.

"Love mama. Pretty mama." He said as he touched my face and gave me a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

It wasn't the first time that I have had to leave him with someone else but it seemed different. Edward was going to surprise me tonight and then tomorrow we would be going to a small B&B in Tacoma named the DeVoe Mansion. I was excited about that but a little leery about the surprise tonight. But as long as Edward was there and naked I would be one happy camper.

"Daddy." He squealed when Edward picked him up. He hugged him tight and kissed his cheek like mine.

We spent a little more time saying our goodbyes to everyone. We were treated with respect and I was grateful. I did not want drama.

Edward led me over to the Rolls Royce he rented for us to leave in. We waved goodbye to everyone and then we were off. Edward laced his fingers with mine and pulled me into his lap. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and breathed in deep. He kissed my forehead and sighed.

"Wife." He said softly.

"Yes, my dear husband." I said happily but just a soft.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" He said and rubbed my back. I nodded into his neck and kissed him the below his ear.

"I'm ready for anything Mr. Cullen." I answered honestly. He gave me my favorite smile and kissed my lips softly.

"As am I, Mrs. Cullen." He answered with as much conviction. The driver stopped and Edward put me back in the seat to get out first. He opened the door and then stood out of the car. He held out his hand to me and helped me out. I changed into a cream-colored knee length dress in order to leave and not have to deal with my dress.

I stepped out into the cool evening air and saw a house in front of me. It was amazingly beautiful and perfect. It was two stories with a straight structure from what I could see. It may have even had a basement. It looked to be a light gray color with black shudders. There was a white door with two windows on each side and then on the second were five windows.

"Where are we? Whose house is this?" I asked him confused. He just had a big smile on his face and took my hand.

"This is ours." He said and held up some keys. My jaw dropped open and I stuttered for words. He chuckled at me and pulled me along to the front door.

"You bought a house." I said, still processing.

"No, we bought a house." He corrected smugly. I smacked his back lightly.

"Edward? Seriously?" He just threw me a smile over his shoulder as I trailed behind. I saw the Volvo parked in the driveway, ready for us to take to Tacoma in the morning.

"Seriously, I drove past it a few weeks ago and I checked it out. I knew it was fate and just wanted to get it before anyone else could." He turned to me once we were at the door. "I know we still have a few years in Seattle, but Forks will be our home again someday and I wanted to give you the best home imaginable. And this was it." He said and brought a hand up to cup my cheek. I leaned into his touch and sighed.

"You know wherever you and Anthony are is my home." I said looking into his perfect eyes. He smiled and nodded.

"But the house will make a perfect home for all of us." He whispered and kissed me. My fingers wound into his thick hair and pulled him closer. He chuckled at my eagerness and pulled away. "Not yet, baby." He said and unlocked the door. I was about to step inside when I was suddenly scooped up into his arms bridal style.

"Oh!" I said in surprise and put my arms around his neck. He laughed and stepped over the threshold.

"Tradition." He shrugged and set me on my feet. I looked around and suddenly words escaped me.

"Edward……" I said with tears in my voice. The entryway had a staircase right in front of it with hard wood floors running through all the floors.

"Do you like it?" He asked from behind me. His arms came around my waist and hugged me from behind. I leaned against his chest and laced my fingers with his.

"I love it." I whispered into his neck then kissed his jaw.

"I know there's no furniture but I figured you would want to put it together yourself." He shrugged.

"Where are we sleeping?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am not really thinking about sleeping." He said suggestively. I laughed.

"Let me rephrase, where is the bed?" I smiled up at him.

"Ah," He said with a smile. "Now that's what I want to hear." He picked me up again to my protests of not having to carry me. He ignored me anyway and made his trek up the stairs.

We came to a closed door that had a faint yellow golden glow beneath it. He put me down so he could open the door. I gasped at the sight.

On the floor was a mattress with all white bedding and yellow rose petals everywhere. Candles had been lit and were set all over the room randomly.

"How?" I asked and pointed at the candles.

"Well, when Emmett and Jasper disappeared. This was why." He explained. I nodded dumbly and kept up my appraisal.

A bottle of champagne was set inside a bucket with ice to chill. Two flutes were sitting beside it perfectly. Next to that was an array of foods with anything from fruits with a bowl of cream beside it to meats and crackers. It looked amazing and well thought out.

"It's so wonderful." I whispered and turned to him. I reached up on my toes to reach his lips. I kissed him softly at first but it grew more passionate. His arms went around my waist and pulled me flush against him causing me to come off the floor slightly.

We finally pulled apart breathing heavily from the lack of air. He set me on my feet and leaned down to rest his forehead on mine. He kissed my forehead resting his lips there for a second. His kisses then trailed down my face and to my neck. I moaned when he began to bite and lightly suck my skin.

I felt his hands moving behind my back and to my zipper. I took it as a cue that the evening was just about to get fun. I brought my hands between us and slid them up and down his chest feeling all his definition and muscles. Even his clothes couldn't hide this gorgeous Adonis.

"Bella." He groaned. My dress was strapless and fell into a pool at my feet. I slid my hands up further and pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders. He tossed it aside and stood back to look at me.

I wore his favorite, blue. It was a strapless midnight blue push-up bra and a matching thong. He moaned at the sight of me and his eyes looked hungry as they roamed over my almost naked form. My body had mostly gone back to how it was before becoming pregnant. Only some places showed that I had given birth. My scar from the c-section was only barely visible with the tattoo I got after Anthony was in the clear. I got his footprint with his initials and date of birth underneath.

"Divine." He said reverently and returned to my arms. I made quick work of his buttons on his dress shirt as he unclasped my bra. He threw mine to the side as I pushed his shirt down. He was left in his white undershirt and dress slacks, having already taken off his shoes at the door downstairs.

"It seems that we will no longer live in sin, Mr. Cullen." I teased. He laughed loudly and nodded.

"Very true, Mrs. Cullen." He leaned down and kissed my neck. "Bella Cullen." I moaned when he kissed the favorite spot behind my ear.

I backed me up to the bed and laid me down gently. I looked up and him and he looked back at me. He took of his undershirt leaving him bear-chested with the candles glowing against his skin. He looked like something out of GQ with only his pants on and belt undone. He pulled off his belt and made quick work of his pants.

He laid down over me with only his boxers left on. I could feel his hardness waiting for me and I wasn't one for patience tonight.

"I want you." I whispered.

"I _need_ you." He said with conviction. I smiled up at him and put my hands back into his hair. I brought his lips to mine and kissed him with all I had. Every fiber of my being belong to this man for as long as I would exist. I was forever his, only his.

He kissed down my chest and down my stomach stopping at my thong. He looked up at me with an evil glint in his eyes. I cocked my head to the side in question and he opened his mouth only to grab my thong with his teeth. I moaned at the eroticism of the sight. He looked me in the eyes the whole time.

"Oh god!" I groaned. He laughed lightly and placed kisses all the way back up my body. He licked and sucked on my legs and thighs until he met my center. He skipped it all together and I groaned in frustration.

"Patience." He whispered against my lips. I shook my head at him.

"Not tonight. I need you." I said with my desperation showing. He laughed which turned into a gasp when I bucked my hips into him.

"Fuck." I muttered and his head fell to my shoulder. His forehead rested in the crook of my neck as I continued my motions and seeking friction. My legs came up to his sides and bent. I used my toes to get rid of his boxers. He helped me to get them off kicking them off somewhere in the room.

"Please…." I begged. It sounded pathetic to my ears but it seemed to only spur him on. He lifted his head and looked at me. His green eyes were darkened with lust and the liquid was suddenly hardened with his resolve. I felt the head of his cock at my wet entrance. Without much else he thrust into me. We both let out sounds of pleasure.

"Feels so good. Always so good." He babbled. I was unsure of how he could even form words at the pleasurable felling. I knew I couldn't.

His hips met mine thrust for thrust in our lovemaking. It was always impossibly better then the last time. His body fit mine so perfectly that he hit the spot every time. He was made for me as I was for him.

"Baby, I need you to come." He said into my ear. His hot breath tickled my ear and I shivered. He began to lick the perspiration from my neck and I did the same to his shoulder.

He thrust into me harder and harder until it was too much. I came with a cry as his name escaped my lips. He groaned my name into my neck and followed me into oblivion. Our movements became erratic and jerky as we rode out our orgasms together. Everything was just as it should be in that moment. I was home with Edward.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen." He whispered breathlessly into my skin. I tried to swallow around the lump in my throat and answer him.

"I love you, Edward Cullen." And I did. He was my life and soul. My other half and we could never part. Without him there was no me.

**--**

**Review!!**

**I hope it was okay. The whole thing is surreal to me now. My first ever stories sequel is about to come to an end.**

**This chapter is all about the love so now leave me some. I'm not picky with reviews. Even if you just say "Loved it." It's cool. If you write a novel I'll be ecstatic. Just let me know you like it.**

**Recommendation: Detours by Aciepey**

**Laters,**

**courthale**


	20. Epilogue: Love

**Hey, so, since I took for-freaking-ever to update last time I thought it might be cool to update two days in a row. Here is the epilogue. It's short sweet and to the point. **

**Thanks to my beta paradigmofsecrecy. You are awesome for beta'ing everything I write and your feedback is always appreciated. **

**Also thanks to my twi wifey Crash Hale. I'm yours and only yours girly. Unless Kellan, Rob, Peter or Jackson want to have some fun the you'll have to share. But I know you'd just want to watch. LOL. Thanks for being my awesome bitch ass hoe and listening when I needed an opinion.**

**STORY SUGGESTION!!!!!! The Best of You by the lovely CRASH HALE!!! GO READ IT NOW! Well, after you read this then go read it. It is amazing and needs some serious love.  
**

Never Forgotten

Epilogue

Love

Everything from when I was a senior in high school to now has been a wild ride. It's been tough. It's been heartbreak. It's been reconciliations. My heart was singing and filled with more love than I ever knew possible to the lowest of times with my heartbreak.

I was given a chance to love the woman I now know as my wife and mother of my children. Things were never easy for my Bella and I. But what good love stories are easy? Not the good ones that's for sure. Through it all I knew she was worth it. She was my reason for being. She gave me life in this boring existence and I will be forever indebted to her for giving my soul it's light.

I was sitting on our back porch of our home in Forks after a long shift at the hospital. I was off work for the next three days for our family weekend. I knew I needed to get some sleep but I hadn't seen any of them for what seemed like forever. Even though it was only about 24 hours.

I had poured the cup of coffee and come out here to think while waiting for them to wake up. It was a foggy morning. The clouds covered the sun casting an odd feeling to the day. But my mood was the exact opposite of the gloomy weather.

"Hey." I heard from the patio door. I turned and saw my wife of the last 6 years leaning against the doorframe.

Her long dark hair was up in its usual morning messy bun. Her face looked refreshed and as if she had just awaken. She was wearing her normal 'Edward is not home' pajamas, as she called them. It was her flannel bottoms and one of my white t shirts with a plush blue robe. She was perfection no matter what she was wearing.

"Hello, love." I said and put my coffee on the patio table. Behind her were a groggy 7 year old and his fussy sister. She was not a morning person.

"Hey dad." My son said. He was wearing his Mariners pajamas his grandfather bought for him for Christmas.

"Daddy." My daughter smiled. Her sour mood turned happier.

"Hey guys." I said and held out my arms. My little girl walked over and climbed into my lap. Anthony sat beside me and yawned scratching his scalp where his bronze locks were a mess.

"How are you?" Bella asked and kissed my lips lightly before sitting opposite me.

"Good. Tired. I wanted to see you guys before I went to bed." I told her. I kissed my daughter's forehead and she smiled at me. She took my hand in her small one and began tracing my palm. "How is my little Reneesme?" I asked her. She just shrugged her little 3 ½ year old shoulders.

"Good." She smiled. She put her arms around my neck and hugged me. Her head rested on my shoulder and I knew she had fallen asleep.

Bella and I decided to have one more child after I graduated from med school. Reneesme was a blessing. Her brown eyes and blush was all her mother's. She had almost the same face and the only thing she got from me was her auburn hair. It was darker than Anthony's and mine but still closer to mine than Bella's dark hair.

"We have Clay and Leah's to go to tonight." Bella said and took a sip of my coffee. She made a face and I laughed.

"I know." I said and took a drink of my black coffee. She hated it and never learned.

"Mom, can I go to grandpa Charlie's before we go?" Anthony asked. Bella looked at me and I nodded.

"Sure. Let's go get dressed and I'll take you over there. Call him while I take a shower." She told him and they both headed inside.

I sat there for a little while longer just holding my daughter close to my chest. I could feel her little breaths on my neck as she slept. I didn't realize one person could feel this much love. Each one of them had a chunk of my heart and soul and forever held it in their hands.

I stood and made my way into out home. Anthony was sitting at the counter eating some cereal and reading one of his many books. He was like Bella in that way. He read a huge variety of thing, but lately he was reading those Harry Potter books. He had me buy him all the movies and even went to the theaters to see them.

He looked up and smiled at me. His lip only lifted at one corner and it made it a bit crooked.

"Dad, can we go to that comic book store in Port Angeles this weekend?" He asked with his big green eyes begging. I chuckled and nodded. His sister was still sound asleep in my arms so he made a silent victory action.

"Have fun at your grandpa's." I told him and kissed his forehead. He nodded and went back to reading the Goblet of Fire.

I got to our room and opened the door. I heard the shower on in our bathroom and saw the door was open slightly. I sat Reneesme on the bed and she fell into the big pillows curling into a ball. I kissed her forehead and swiped some of hair out of her face. I walked over to the bathroom door. I peaked in and saw that the glass door had not fully steamed up. I could Bella's nude body in profile and groaned at the fact that I couldn't do anything.

I shut the door and lay down on our bed. Nessie scooted closer and fell asleep again at my side. Even before Bella made it out of the shower I was fast asleep.

--

"Happy birthday." Bella said to the toddler on Leah's hip. She smiled and clapped.

Clay and Leah were having a birthday party for their daughter Sandra's second birthday. She was the spitting image of her mother with only a shade lighter skin. Clay had been sworn in as Chief the day after Charlie retired and was now happily taking care of his family and Forks. His family had made amends when they found out they would be grandparents soon. He talks to them now, but no longer depends on their money to get by. He is a husband and a father with a great job. He no longer needs that.

"Oh, don't you just look so adorable." Leah said to Reneesme who was wearing a brown and pink dress with a pink bow in her hair.

"What do you say, sweetie?" I told her.

"Thank you, Aunt Leah." She whispered shyly and blushed. She was a lot like her mother in that way. She buried her face in Bella's neck and hugged her tightly around the neck.

"UNCLE JASPER!" I heard my son yell and then he ran over to his surrogate uncle. He and Jasper got along for their love of books and history, mostly mythology. My son was a prodigy for sure. At only seven he knew more than most adults.

We walked into their back yard and everyone seemed to already be there.

"Hey." We heard in unison.

Bella put Reneesme down and she ran over to her grandpa. She burrowed herself into his chest and sort of hid. He just smiled and kissed the top of her head. She hated attention and Charlie was always sort of her protector.

I saw Emmett wrestling with his and Rose's twin five year old boys. They were both just like him. They had dark curly hair that their mother loved to keep long so they looked like their dad. They had blue eyes just like both their parents. Rose was sitting in a patio chair watching with a serene smile on her face. She was absent-mindedly rubbing her swollen stomach that housed their next child, another boy.

Jasper was sitting next to Alice with my son on his other side. Alice was bottle-feeding their 4-month-old daughter, Emma, while she watched everyone else. She also had a smile on her tired face. They both looked exhausted from a new baby but happy. They looked very very happy.

Angela and Jake were sitting with Sue and Charlie. Sue was talking to Nessie who had her head laid down on Charlie's shoulder. Nessie was enjoying the talk while Charlie talked with Jake. Sue and Charlie got married about a year after we did. It was on their anniversary of their first date so it was special for them.

Angela and Jake were still very much in love. They had a one-year-old boy who looked just like Jake but his skin was a little lighter. Jake owned his own business so now Angela could stay home and raise their family. Things were good and calm for them.

"Hey." I heard softly from beside me. I turned and saw Bella. She was smiling up at me. "What are you thinking about?" She put her arms around my waist and looked up at me.

"How great all of our lives turned out." I said and put my own arms around her. She nodded her head against my chest.

"I know. It was definitely worth the fight." She whispered.

"It is." I kissed the top of her head.

"Daddy." I looked down and saw our daughter holding up her arms. I obliged and picked her up. "I love you, daddy." She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder.

Life was perfect. "I love you too, baby." I kissed her head and held her close.

I had a wonderful wife and amazing children. My friends and family had happy and healthy lives.

Things were amazing and I was glad that I had never forgotten the lesson Bella taught me.

_Love._

**--**

**REVIEW!!**

**I hope that you all enjoyed the ride as much as I did. I'm currently waiting for the next chapter of Scarred from my beta and then I will post. I hope that only having that as a solo project for a while. **

**I also hope to start a collab soon with my beta. Not sure when it will be out. **

**Last but not least, I have the majority of the outline done for the prequel of Fast and Hard. I'm going to try and write that a few chapters at a time and then post. **

**Thanks for sticking with the Edward and Bella. They went through a lot but are now living the happily ever after. There will be no sequel to this. They don't need more drama in their lives. Just happy. And I just had to name their daughter Reneesme. Some may not like it but I do. **

**Hugs and kisses to my bitches,**

**courthale  
**


End file.
